Supernatural One Shots: Stories from the Underground
by FloridasBluestAngel
Summary: These are one shots of many different adventures with the Winchester boys and my OFC. Plenty of different action and adventure one-shots to fill anyone's Supernatural thirst. Enjoy!
1. Putting Dean's Worries to Rest

AN: These are stories that just popped in my head, based off a dream I had, or ideas I got from Tumblr. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Putting Dean's Worries to Rest

It was Wednesday night and we were in Utah for a hunt. We still weren't sure what exactly was terrorizing this small town but it wasn't good. Five people have gone missing in the matter of weeks.

We were staying in a small motel called Silent Nights, but it hasn't been silent at all. We couldn't get two separate rooms because there was only one room left. Luckily it was a double bedded room so Sam got one bed while Dean and I got the other.

I was getting ready for bed, I was already dressed in my PJ's, now I was just brushing my teeth in the bathroom. The bathroom door was open and I was able to see part of the "living room". It had a couch, love seat, and a TV on an old looking stand.

I could only see part of Sam's lap top as he sat on the love seat, because the wall near the hall to the front door obstructed my view. Dean was standing in front of Sam with his arms crossed. I was listening in on their conversation and Sam was trying to explain to Dean how much he and I were alike.

"We are nothing alike, Sammy," Dean said shaking his head.

"You two are so much alike you can't even see it. I mean you both love rock and she doesn't even get annoyed at you playing the same albums over and over. You two are almost always mimicking each other's facial expressions and body gestures. You two are almost always quoting something, it's really crazy. It's almost like you're the same person accept for your physical appearances," Sam said.

Sam had a point, but I don't see it. I spit out my toothpaste and washed my mouth with water.

"You're forgetting something Sam, she doesn't like pie. I love pie," Dean said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah one little thing, at least she likes your other greasy food," Sam said.

I spit out the water and wiped my mouth off. I stuck my toothbrush back in the holder and listened to the rest of the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Sammy. It doesn't prove anything," Dean said with a glare.

"I guess, but I guess that's why you two are such a cute couple. At least she won't steal your pie," Sam said with a chuckle.

"Oh God. You're such a Bitch," Dean said with a groan.

"Jerk," Sam said.

"I'm going out," Dean said while grabbing his brown leather jacket off the back of the couch.

"All right," Sam said.

As Dean was coming this way I shut off the light and walked over to him.

"Where you going?" I asked Dean.

"Out," he said with a serious face.

"Oh," is all I said.

I understood if he needed to get out for a while and get a drink at a local bar. I'd go with him but I wouldn't be much of a drinking buddy since I'm not legal yet, but I'd be an awesome designated driver. Like he'd let me touch baby especially with my barely existent driving record.

"I'll be back soon. Have fun hanging out with Sammy," Dean said in a mocking tone. "Dean," I said in seriousness.

"What?" he said looking away from me towards the living room.

"You know you're the only guy for me. Don't be like this," I said to him.

We have been in a little bit of a bumpy part in our relationship and Sam and I have been having lots of brother/sister moments, but I didn't think Dean would think anything of it.

"I know," Dean said with a sigh and slight frown on his lips.

I went on my tippy toes and embraced Dean over the shoulder with my right arm. He quickly wrapped his left arm around my waist holding me against him. I took my left hand and gently but firmly gripped his face and turned him towards me.

"Then show me," I said to him with my face inches from his looking into his emerald eyes.

He leaned in the rest of the way and kissed my lips. I kissed him back, first it was just two slow but quick kisses. Then the third turned into a long make out session with him holding me tightly to his body.

Those kisses left my lips tingling and knowing that Dean was quite possibly the man I loved, even if he couldn't see it yet.


	2. I Can't Sleep

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

I Can't Sleep

I tossed and turned for thirty long minutes. I went from my side, to my back, and finally to my stomach.

"Would you knock it off," Dean huffed next to me.

I hated sleeping with Dean, but the last time I slept with Sam he almost suffocated me when he rolled over. He apparently forgot I was there and fifteen agonizing minutes later I was able to wake him. He was so apologetic to me, but I understood.

I could slightly hear the faint snores of Sam in the other bed. I also heard the TV down low signaling Castiel was still here.

"I can't sleep," I said to Dean.

"I can see that. Correction I can feel it. Just close your eyes and count sheep or something," Dean mumbled into his pillow.

I groaned and did as he said: One sheep, two sheep, three sheep, four wait is that a duck, wait why is there a giant dancing cherry pie. I opened up my eyes and looked at Dean. He was asleep and I heard short breaths coming out.

I could see his face all smoothed out and the light stubble on his face. He looked pretty handsome asleep, since he's not moving his mouth saying something annoying. I was about to turn again, but a hand grabbed me by the waist.

"That's it, if you turn one more time I'm tying you down," Dean said glaring at me sleepily.

"But Dean I can't sleep," I whined quietly.

"Come on," Dean said getting out of bed pulling me with him.

"You're not tying me to the bed are you?" I asked wide eyed.

"As much as I'd like to, no. We're going for a drive," Dean said throwing on his pants since he already had on his black shirt.

He grabbed his keys and looked at me.

"Can I come," Castiel asked from the couch with a puppy dog face.

"Fine Cas," Dean said.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the motel room. We went to the impala and Dean opened the back door for me. I got in and sat there and watched as Dean got into the driver's seat and Cas got into the passenger seat. Dean turned on the car and backed out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Castiel asked.

"Nowhere just driving around until Timi falls asleep," Dean said looking into the review mirror staring at me.

"Oh, why?" Castiel asked.

"Sometimes people can get lulled to sleep by riding in the car," Dean said.

"I see," Cas nodded.

"Lay down Timi, not driving all night," Dean said.

"Fine," I said and laid down in the back.

I closed my eyes and listened to the roar of the engine as we drove around. The car slightly rocked me, which was lulling me slowly to sleep. I don't even remember falling asleep, but next thing I know I'm dreaming about cute puppies and a sexy green eyed hunter.

3rd person

"Timi?" Dean whispered.

Cas looked back and saw Timi sleeping peacefully.

"Dean she's asleep," Castiel said.

"Good, she needs a good night's sleep," Dean said with a slight smile on his face.

They drove a little while longer before heading back to the motel. Dean carried Timi in and fell asleep holding her close to his body in bed.


	3. Actually She's Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

She's Mine, She's Mine, Actually She's Mine

I was sitting in the library of the bunker, reading, when I heard Dean yelling at someone. I looked up and saw Dean walking in with Castiel, both having angry looks on their faces.

"Timi, tell Cas that you like me," Dean said looking at me.

"Tell Dean, you like me," Castiel said.

"She's mine Cas, She bought me pie and she even found a rare AC/DC tape I wanted," Dean said to Castiel.

"Well she bought me cheeseburgers and taught me different human emotions," Castiel said looking at Dean with a cocky face.

"I shouldn't have taught you that face," Dean said pursing his lips.

Castiel smirked at the slight praise, but still was standoffish towards Dean.

"Guys," I said to them while walking over.

"Wait, before you say anything. Just remember to let Cas down easy," Dean said.

"Hey. What's going on?" Sam asked as he walked into the room.

"They're fighting over me," I said to Sam.

"What? You guys can't have her," Sam said with a goofy smirk.

"Why the hell not, Sammy," Dean said to his little brother.

"She's mine. Isn't that right, babe?" Sam said as he walked over to me.

"Yep," I said smiling up at him.

"Wait a minute. You two are together?" Dean asked confusion written on his face.

"Yeah, for a month now. Haven't you guys noticed?" Sam asked as he held me close to his body which was a foot taller than mine.

"Now that you mention it, you two have been staying close together lately. I was wondering what those noises were coming out of your room?" Dean said with the look of thought on his face.

I blushed at his comment and Sam looked bashfully at his brother.

"So, this is what you'd say is an awkward moment," Castiel said with a confused pout.

"Very awkward Cas. Sorry I yelled at you," Dean said.

"Me too," Castiel said to Dean.

There was a long awkward silence and Sam broke it saying, "So, I brought some food home, it's in the kitchen."

We all nodded and headed towards the kitchen trying to put this weird moment behind us.


	4. Leaving on Good Terms

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Leaving on Good Terms

"Dear Sam and Dean,

You two have been the best friends anyone has ever asked for. These three and a half years with you have been really awesome. Yes we've been through so much, but we made it through it. We kept each other's hopes up when we thought we couldn't fight any more.

You two are like brothers I never had and being an only child and shy, you guys made me feel like family. You're probably wondering why I'm writing this letter, the truth is after that last hunt with the wendigo and I almost got you guys killed.

I couldn't bare that that almost happened, I don't want to be a burden to you guys anymore. Please be safe, and know that I love you guys to pieces.

You're Pal,

Timi"

"I can't believe she'd do this," Sam whispered to himself as he looked at the note.

"Hey Sam, Where'd you go?" Dean asked as he walked into Timi's room.

"Timi's gone," Sam said as he handed the note over to Dean.

Dean read through it quickly and glared at the paper.

"Why the Hell would she think that she's a burden to us," Dean said crumbling the paper angrily.

"I don't know. We have to find her," Sam said with a sigh.

"Damn right we do, she's like a little sister to me," Dean said.

"Same here," Sam said.

"Where do you think she went?" Dean asked.

"She lived in Florida her whole life, before she came with us," Sam said. "

You think she went back?" Dean asked.

"Worth a shot," Sam said with a shrug.

* * *

It took two days for Sam and Dean to get to Florida. They went to her home town and checked around the surrounding areas asking locals if they've seen her. They were about to give up hope, but decided to head to the beach before heading back to the bunker.

"I was really hoping we'd find her Sam," Dean said as they ate at a restaurant on the beach.

"Me too, It's weird not having her with us, making us laugh when she'd make a weird face or cracking jokes at us," Sam said smiling at the memories.

Dean nodded and took another bite out of his cheeseburger.

"Hey boys, can I get you anything else?" the older waiter said to them.

"No thank you ma'am, but can I ask you a question?" Sam asked the women.

"Sure sweetie," the lady said.

"Have you seen this women?" Sam said showing the waiter a picture of Timi.

"Oh Timi, she's a dear. Just saw her this morning she got some breakfast. Is she in trouble," she said to them.

"No she's in no trouble ma'am. We're just looking for her, she's our friend," Sam said to her.

"Do you know where she lives?" Dean asked the waiter.

"Uhh yeah, in the apartments down the street, apartment number 31," the lady said.

"Thank you Ma'am," Sam said.

"No problem," She said and walked away.

They finished up their lunch and paid the bill, before heading off to find Timi.

* * *

There was a knock at my door and wondered who could be here. I looked out my peephole and saw two very familiar faces at my door. How'd they find me and why did they come looking for me?

"If you don't open the door, I'm breaking it down," I heard Dean saying through the door.

I rolled my eyes with a sigh and opened the door.

"How'd you find me?" I asked them.

"Took us three days and asking hundreds of people but we weren't going to stop looking for you," Dean said to me.

"Why'd you go?" Sam and asked with his puppy dog face.

"I thought it be for the best, I thought I was a pain in your butts," I said to them.

"Well it wasn't, we missed you like hell. You may be a pain in our ass, but we wouldn't have it any other way. You're like our little sister," Dean said with a grin.

"Really?" I asked them.

"Really," they said in unison.

I gave them a big hug and said, "I can't believe you guys drove across the country for me."

"We'd do anything for you, Timi," Dean said.


	5. I'll Get You Back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

I'll Get You Back!

I was sleeping in the motel bed I shared with Dean, my boyfriend, curled up in the decent motel sheets. I felt something crawling up my legs and at first I thought it was just the sheets tickling my leg. Then I felt the crawling sensation up a little higher by my hip. I thought it was Dean touching me.

"Stop it Dean," I mumbled.

I heard Dean snort out a laugh, but it wasn't in bed with me. I got a confused look on my face and my eyes flew open. I looked over to where Dean made the sound and saw him grinning mischievously.

"Dean?" I said panicked.

He shrugged his shoulders at me and I knew he did something. Meanwhile I felt whatever was on my leg now moving on my thigh. I flipped the covers off and staring back at me was a tarantula the size of my hand. I jumped out of bed, knocking the spider off onto the bed, and running to the opposite side of the room. Dean was laughing hysterically now and I glared at him.

"Babe, you should have seen your face. It was priceless," Dean said between laughter.

"Dean, you are so dead," I said.

I lunged at him and he quickly maneuvered out of my reach.

"Come on beautiful. It was just some fun. Don't be mad at Hank," Dean said innocently.

"Hank?" I said.

"The tarantulas name is Hank," Dean said pointing at the spider that was crawling around freely on our bed.

"You named the tarantula?" I said looking at him with disbelief.

"No the guy from the pet store did. I went yesterday afternoon and he said its name was Hank. I rented him for the day," Dean said.

"You rented the spider just to scare the hell out of me?" I said.

"Uh... Yeah," he said.

"Dean, I'm not mad at Hank. I'm mad at you. Why the heck would you do that when you know I'm highly afraid of spiders and other creepy crawlers," I said.

"Come on babe. It was just a joke. I didn't mean to scare you like that," He said.

"Dean, you have three minutes to take you and Hank to Sam's room, or you're going to end up paying that pet store for a dead rental," I said.

Dean looked at me wide eyed and looked between the tarantula and I.

"You wouldn't," Dean said.

"Try me, Dean," I said.

"Alright, we're leaving. No need to get hostile. I'll see you in the morning, but it was so worth it," Dean said.

Dean packed up the tarantula and went to the door getting ready to leave.

"Do I get a kiss goodnight before I go?" Dean asked.

I pointed to the door and said, "Not after that. Goodnight, Dean."

He sighed and said, "Goodnight, babe. See you in the morning."

Dean left with Hank and I sat on our bed. I decided before I went back to sleep I should check the covers for any more pests. Once I saw there were no more hidden creatures I laid back down. As I laid in bed without my handsome companion, who I was extremely angry with right now, I decided to get even with him.

How was I going to get back at him? That was the main question running through my mind. I had to figure out one of his fears or maybe mess with something he loves. I was thinking maybe get him a bad pie, but then dealing with Dean and a tummy ache. I think that jokes more on me than him.

Well, maybe I could put some kind of that color changing stuff in it and make him go around with black teeth. I shook that out of my head, no way. Maybe I could switch out his tapes in the impala with some children and pop music. I thought that was pretty good, but I don't think that would really do the trick.

I needed something good, something epic, something that will tell Dean don't mess with your girlfriend. I saw the lights outside of the motel sparkle on the small table in our room. I looked over from the bed and saw Dean left the keys to the Impala.

Then it hit me, it was brilliant. I might get in so much trouble with Dean, but it will be so worth it. Payback is a bitch. I decided that when early morning comes, I'll get up and drive it down to an auto shop I saw the other day and see what I can do to the man's car. He's not going to be happy, but his face will be priceless just like mine.

I woke up around 5:30am, only getting about 3 hours of sleep after that lovely prank by Dean. I wasn't tired though, I was so amped up to get back at him. I felt like I could run a marathon. I threw on some pants and a T-shirt and combed my hair. I grabbed the keys to the impala and headed out the door.

I saw Sam's door opening and I held my breath hoping it wasn't Dean. Sam stepped out and looked at me oddly.

"Good it's just you," I said as I let out a breath.

"Yeah, it's just me. What are you doing up this early?" Sam asked.

"I'm getting back at Dean," I said.

"We'll I don't blame you. He told me everything. If it was me, I'd want payback too. Good luck, I'll try to stall him as much as I can when I get back from my jog," he said.

"Great, thanks for understanding. I'll be back soon," I said.

"No problem," he said.

I drove to the auto shop a few blocks into town and parked near the front. I went into the place and started looking around the shop.

"Hello, Ma'am. Can I help you out today?" a younger man around 19 asked me.

"Actually yeah. I need the most girlish stuff you have in here. You see that 1967 Chevy Impala out front?" I said.

He looked out of the window and nodded his head.

"I want to make it as girly as you can because it's my boyfriend's car. Yesterday he decided to scare me with a tarantula and I hate spiders. So I'm going to get even with him," I said.

"Your boyfriend scared you like that!? Hell, if I had a pretty girl like you, I'd be pretty stupid to mess it up like that," the young adult said.

"You'd think so right, but that's Dean for you. I love him though, but sometimes he has the mind of a twelve year old. Anyway, do you think you could help?" I asked.

"Sure thing. I have the perfect stuff for your dilemma. Trust me when your boyfriend takes a look at his car, he's going to want to burn it. Oh, and my names Todd by the way," Todd said.

"Thanks, Todd. My names Timi," I said.

"No problem. Come on let's go get your stuff," he said.

He led me around the store showing me every girly thing he could find in the place. I ended up buying a hello kitty hood ornament, Pink fuzzy dice with red hearts for the rear view mirror, cute beanie babies for the back seat, pink rims that Todd put on, and a big stick on sticker that had the word "Princess" written in big cursive pink letters.

We stuck the sticker onto the hood of the Impala and Todd said the special stick on adhesive the company uses shouldn't take off the paint when we tear it off, but he said it could peel a little off but it's rare. When Dean gets a look at his new pimped out ride that looked like a chick threw up all over it he was going to freak.

"Wait before you go, I found the other two items I would think your boyfriend would appreciate. And don't worry it's on the house," Todd said.

Todd handed me a pink steering wheel cover and two pink blankets to throw over the front and back seat.

I set the whole car up with all the girly items and took a look at my handy work.

"Dean's going to be so pissed when he takes a look at his baby," I said.

"I hope he likes it, ha-ha. I'm glad I could help," Todd said.

"Thank you, Todd. You've been great," I said.

"You're welcome. Hope it goes well," he said.

"Me too. See you around," I said.

I drove off back to the motel with the new and improved impala. I checked the time on my phone and saw it was almost 9:00am. I also saw that I had two missed calls from Dean. I didn't want to check the messages because I knew Dean would be angry and asking if his two babies were all right.

I finally pulled up to the motel and I was greeted by a very angry looking Dean Winchester. As soon as I fully parked in front of Dean his faced changed drastically, first shock and then pure anger. I didn't even get out of the car yet and I could hear Dean's loud booming voice say my name. I got out of the car and cautiously walked over to my boyfriend.

"Timi! What did you do!? My poor baby! You turned her into a pink catastrophe!" Dean said going around his baby looking at the damage done.

Sam came out to check out the commotion and saw the pretty Impala dazzling the motel parking lot.

"Damn, I knew she was going to get you back, but wow. This is awesome, I have to say this is one of the best paybacks I've seen so far," Sam said practically in hysterics.

"No, this is horrible Sam. My baby is traumatized and went through a horrendous pink makeover. You are so going to get it beautiful," Dean said.

He took off around the car and came at me. My eyes went wide and I took off running around the car trying to get away from Dean. Sam was just laughing as he leaned against the wall near his motel door watching us act like children.

Eventually Dean caught up to me and tickled me mercifully until I was practically in tears. We all had a great laugh afterword about both events. After being on the road and dealing with hectic scenarios almost every day we needed something like this.

Of course Dean burned all the pink and Girly stuff and replaced his rims. We peeled off the "Princess" word on the hood too and thankfully no paint was harmed. Once the impala was back to normal we returned Hank back to the pet store, which I was grateful for.

Then we packed up and left the small little town in Iowa. It was a very eventful day and a half and I hope to have some more with these two adorable and annoying morons.


	6. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Memories

I was walking through the bunker trying to find my boyfriend, Dean. I heard laughter coming from the room Dean marked as the "living room". I quirked an eyebrow thinking of what he's possibly watching. It was probably the Three Stooges again.

I walked into the room and what was on TV surprised me, it was old videos from when I first joined Dean and Sam three years ago.

I watched the scene unfold on the screen:

"Come on give me the camera, Timi" Dean said glaring at me.

"No way. You have to come and get it," I said to Dean.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into," Dean said lunging for the camera.

The camera was pointed to sky and you could hear scuffling and laughing.

"Come on guy's you're going to break the camera," Sam said in the background.

"Blame Dean," I said in a huff.

There was a thump and a grunt in the background.

"Ow, jeez that was a rib," Dean grumbled.

"Good, I hope it broke," I said.

Then you could hear me laughing breathlessly.

"Dean… Stop… Okay… I'm… I'm… sorry…" I said still in hysterics.

The camera was picked up and pointed down at my red face.

"That's what you get," Dean said from behind the camera.

I stuck my tongue out to the camera and the screen went black.

"That was a good day," I said as I sat next to Dean.

"Yep you were a pain in my ass. Come to think of it you still are," Dean said smirking at me.

"I can say the same thing about you too, Dean," I said to him with my own smirk.

"You're asking for it," Dean said pointing a finger at me.

"What ya gonna do about it?" I said to him.

He grabbed me and threw me on my back on the couch. He started tickling me just like in the video.

"Dean…all right…okay…I'm sorry…" I said laughing.

He looked at me with a smile and said, "That's what you get."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled. This time though, the moment was sealed with a gentle kiss from Dean.


	7. Who's Knocking on my Door?

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Who's Knocking on my Door?

It was late Saturday morning and I was still laying around in bed. I had an excuse though, well one it's the weekend and two my best friend of three years just died tragically yesterday. I heard it was a gruesome murder and most of her body was ripped to shreds. It was horrible, but I heard that was the third one this month with a similar crime scene.

There was a loud knock echoing through my apartment and I figured someone was at my door. I didn't know who it could be. I already talked to the cops about how Annie, my friend, was normal and didn't have any enemies. I just hoped it wasn't another person to offer their condolences, I already have about six pies, and I don't even like pie.

I looked through the peephole of my door and saw two handsome and tall men in pristine suits. I didn't know who they were, but I would sure like to.

"Who is it?" I asked them without opening my door.

They didn't even say a word. They just flipped up two badges showing they were from the FBI. I sighed, I had no clue what the FBI wanted, but if they're here about, Annie, I'm scared to know there is something deeper involved with her gruesome death.

I opened the door fully and both men took in my appearance, with my light blue low cut pajama tank top, my short pajama shorts that had light blue stripes and dark blue stripes, and my blue socks. The taller one with the longer hair immediately looked at my face after the once over, but the smaller one with spikey hair lingered at my chest area.

I cleared my throat and the smaller one's head snapped up to my face. The taller one gave the smaller one a look that I interpreted as, "Dude seriously." The smaller one just shrugged and put a huge smirk on his face.

"Sorry, about that. My names Agent Drake and this is my partner Agent Carter," the taller one said.

"It's fine. What's this about?" I asked.

"We are investigating the death of Annie Parker. We heard you were one of the closest people to her besides her sister who lives on the other side of town," Agent Carter said.

"I was, I worked with her and we went to school together. Why is the FBI investigating?" I asked.

"We're not allowed to discuss that, it's classified, but we want to get to the bottom of it before anymore murders happen," Agent Drake said.

"Okay," I said.

"Can we ask you a few questions?" Agent Carter asked.

"Sure, you guys can come in if you like. I can make you both a cup of coffee?" I said.

"No thanks, we…" Agent Drake started, but he was cut off by Agent Carter, "Sure, we can't pass up a nice hot cup of joe."

Agent Drake gave Agent Carter a weird look and Agent Carter just shrugged. I showed the two men into my small kitchen and started my coffee machine. I saw Agent Carter's face light up as he took a look at my kitchen counter filled with different flavors of pies.

"Do you like pie?" I asked him.

"Do I like it? I love pie! Can I have some, I mean if you're offering," Agent Carter said.

"You can have all of them. I'm not really a pie eater," I said.

"Are you serious? You're going to give me all these pies," he said with the biggest grin I've ever seen.

"Yeah, take them. I'll probably end up throwing them away," I said.

"No, you can't throw away perfectly good pies. I'll take them," he said.

"Okay," I said.

My coffee maker beeped and I poured each of us a steaming hot cup. They both took it from me and drank it like it was. I had to at least put a little creamer and sugar in it.

"Do you have a fork?" Agent Carter asked.

I got him a fork and as soon as I gave him one he was digging into a blueberry pie. I watched him go to town on it and his partner just watched him with disgust.

"Uh… Sorry again. My partner is not on his game today," Agent Drake said.

"It's fine," I said.

"Come on its free pie. This is the best day of my life," Agent Carter said.

"Yeah, okay. Anyway, Miss Lindon. Did your friend notice anything weird in the past few days or weeks before her murder?" Agent Drake asked.

"Just call me, Timi. I honestly don't remember. Actually, come to think of it though. Annie was telling me about how she felt like she was being watched when she'd be out and about. She even heard weird noises outside her house, but she mentioned that it didn't sound normal. They were different and strange noises," I said thinking about the information.

"Weird noises? Can you elaborate on that?" Agent Carter asked.

I noticed that he finished almost half of the pie he was munching on and was still slowly picking at it.

"I don't know. I think she said like low grumbling and scratching sounds. I think the one night she actually heard a screech, but I honestly don't know," I said.

"You mentioned that she thought someone was following her. Do you happen to know if she seen who was watching her or when it started?" Agent Drake asked.

"I think it started about two weeks before her death. She never mentioned to me if she actually caught a glimpse of them," I said.

"All right, thanks for your time, Timi," Agent Drake said.

"No problem," I said.

Agent Carter was gathering the rest of his half eaten pie and his other pies I gave him.

"Thanks for your help, Timi, and for the pies," Agent Carter said.

"No problem. Anytime," I said.

I led the two men out of my apartment and watched them get into a beautiful classic car. I watched them pull off and I went back into my little apartment.

"I'm sorry about your friend, Timi," Castiel my friend said.

"Thanks, Castiel. So those were the infamous Winchesters?" I asked.

"Yes they were," he said.

"You didn't tell me they were hot," I said.

"Focus, Timi," Castiel said.

"Fine. You didn't tell them about me?" I asked.

"What's there to tell?" he said.

"Oh I don't know. That I was an angel who fell almost four years ago because I was tired of all the angel crap and wanted more in my life," I said.

"I know, but I don't think they're ready for more angels in their life. They already have a lot on their plates," Castiel said sternly.

"I guess that's fair," I said.

"I think so," he said.

"Am I going to see you again soon?" I asked him.

"I don't know, maybe. You know the deal, Timi," Castiel said.

"I know," I said.

"I'll see you around, my angel," Castiel said sadly.

With that he disappeared and I was alone in my apartment again. It still tore me up inside that I decided to fall from grace and become human. I still wondered if I should have stayed. I only wish Castiel would have joined me when I asked him to fall with me.

He did not want to betray our father and still was tightly wrapped in the stupid angel politics. I loved him with all my heart and I still do. I just wish he'd still feel the same way as me like all those years ago.

A few days later, Castiel relayed the message to me that the Winchester boys once again saved another city, my city, from being the victim of a supernatural creature. I knew after that message I'd probably wouldn't see Castiel for another few years, but somehow, I'm kind of okay with that.


	8. Dean and his Long Hair

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Dean and his Long Hair

"Wow Dean, your hair is almost as long as Sam's," I said staring at Dean's shoulder length hair.

"Deciding to grow it out a bit. Thought chicks would dig it," Dean said with a shrug.

"It's pretty cool, but I liked your short hair better," I said with my own shrug.

"Wait you liked my short hair?" Dean said with confusion.

"Yeah, it was you Dean. Plus, I never really cared for guys with long hair. I dated one guy with long hair once that was my last time," I said. "

I thought you liked Sammy?" Dean said confused.

"Me like Sam. No way, I mean he's cute and all, but he's like a brother to me," I said to Dean.

"But you two have been spending a lot of time together," Dean said with a frown.

"Oh, he was just giving me some advice," I said nervously.

"What kind of advice?" Dean asked.

"How to ask a guy out?" I said sheepishly.

"Why couldn't you ask me? I'm the king of that stuff, not getting guys, but woman, lots of women," Dean said.

"It was about you, Dean," I said to him.

"Really? You liked me?" Dean said with a smile.

"Yeah," I said.

"So, I didn't even have to grow my hair long?" Dean said as he looked at his long strands of hair.

"Nope," I said with a giggle.

"First thing tomorrow, I'm cutting this damn hair. I don't know how Sammy does this," Dean said smoothing his hair back.

"Me neither," I said with a laugh and walked over to him.

He smiled down at me and gave me a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and played with his long locks. He leaned his forehead on mine after breaking the kiss and said, "Maybe it's not so bad."

"You're such a dork," I said to him.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork," He said and kissed me once more.


	9. Haunting on Train 99

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Haunting on Train 99

I was boarding a train from Philly to Miami with my two old friends I met through hunting. We've been hunting on and off together for a few years now, but we've known each other since we were younger. Anyway this is not a vacation, I don't think the word vacation is even in our vocabulary.

So we boarded the train around 4:30pm and had three seats. Numbers 22, 23, and 24. Dean decided to sit with me, more than likely to bug the hell out of me. Sam agreed to sit in the other spot where he was seated next to a nice older gentleman who liked to yammer his ear off.

We were only an hour into the whole ride and I'm pretty sure Sam knows this man's first 30 years of life. Dean took the window seat and every few seconds he'd either poke me, whisper in my ear, or walk down to the cafe car to get a slice of pie.

I finally had enough after three hours of him walking here and there, poking me, and whispering in my ear. It would be fine if he actually liked me, but I'm pretty sure on this train alone he's already mentally did half of the girls he's seen.

He went to get up again and I said, "Dean, I swear if you get up one more time I'm going to push you off this train."

"Well, someone sure is cranky today," Dean said with a laugh.

"I'm just here to do our job, Dean. Not banging half the train, poking me like crazy, whispering in my ear, and buying all of the pies they have," I said.

"If you don't like it so much then why are you even here? We didn't ask you to stay with us," Dean said.

"Dean come on," Sam said from his chair.

"It's fine Sam. You want to know why I'm here, I'm here to hunt and keep you two nincompoops out of trouble, but that's not an easy job. I know you didn't ask for that, but you two are the only real friends I have. I'm going to the cafe car, don't follow me," I said.

I got up and walked to the cafe car. Thankfully I made it there without falling on my face from the bumpy tracks. I found an empty table in the car and took a seat. I watched the trees roll by the window and every so often there would be a small town either out in the distance or close to the tracks. It was starting to get dark outside, but I honestly wasn't paying attention.

I should have though because apparently the train's ghost likes to come out at sundown and wreak havoc until morning. I just watched the scenery go by, well what I could see of it anyway, and thought about what Dean said. Why was I here? Why did I stick around for so long? I guess I just thought since everything that's been happening in our lives and between Heaven, Hell, and Earth. It be nice to stick together.

I guess Dean doesn't see it that way, I'm just a burden to him. I mean I am almost seven years younger than him and three years younger than Sam. So technically I'm like the little sister tagging along with her big brothers, but if Dean was my brother, the thoughts I've been having for the past two years are not sibling friendly.

Maybe I have over welcomed my stay a bit. Maybe this will be our last case together. I looked around the car and noticed it was surprisingly empty, scarily empty. Just as I felt it was really strange the lights flickered on and off.

"Oh fudge," I whispered.

I went over to the counter to find some salt. As I dug around to get salt, the air got extremely cold and my breath came out crystal clear. I turned around and standing in front of me was a tall ghostly male with eerie dark eyes and nasty teeth.

Thankfully I was able to grab a small salt shaker from the counter and I tossed it right at the figure. He let out a piercing ghostly yell and evaporated into nothing. He was gone for now, but who knew when he'd come back and where. I heard banging on the sliding doors of the café car and someone trying to get it open.

"Timi! Open the door. Are you okay?" I heard Dean's panicked voice say from behind the doors.

"Timi?" I heard Sam say also in a panicked voice.

I opened the door and as soon as I did Dean's arms were around me.

"Don't scare me like this, Beautiful. I thought everything I said to you back there would be my last and it would suck being my last words to you. I'm sorry I was a jerk," Dean said.

"It's fine, Dean. I wasn't too nice back there either, so I'm sorry too," I said.

"Good now that we have that all cleared up and sorted out. If you guys are done with that chick flick moment, we have a ghost to take care of," Sam said with a small smile.

"Shut it, Sammy. It wasn't a chick flick moment. It was just... I don't know what it was, but it wasn't a chick flick. Now let's go hunt down this son of a bitch," Dean said.

We looked around almost every train car. We looked under seats, in between then, in the overhead compartment, and any other nook and cranny we could find. Of course we were getting tons of looks, but we just told everyone we were health inspectors.

"I'm not getting anything on the EMF reader," Dean said.

"Yeah, me either," Sam said.

"The only other place we didn't check is the luggage. Timi I want you to ask around the employees to see if they noticed anything weird, or know of something that's been on this train longer than it should have," Dean said.

"All right, will do," I said.

I went to all the different employees who worked this train, and they all said they just started working this train recently. Guess once the other employees saw it was haunted they wanted a different train or route. I was down to the last employee when I finally found what I was looking for.

"Yes I've been working this train for five years. I haven't really noticed anything strange going on, but I did see the ghost a few times creepy looking fella if you ask me. I really haven't thought of anything unusual but now that you say that I have smelled like a rotten tuna smell by this one black trunk in our luggage carrier. Come to think of it I don't think that that trunk ever moved off of here," A nice older employee, named Jane, explained.

"Thanks I think that's all I needed for my report," I said to her.

"No problem," she said.

I dialed Dean's number as I quickly made my way to the luggage car.

"Hey, tell me you have something," Dean said.

"I do, only one employee noticed there has been the same black trunk in the car for almost five years. She said sometimes she can smell a faint tuna smell," I said.

"Timi I only caught bits and pieces, we're breaking..." Dean said before the line dropped.

"Dammit," I mumbled to myself.

I was just about to reach the luggage car when I was thrown back into the other door. I looked up and saw the creepy man I saw earlier. He growled at me and I tried to plan my escape but there was nowhere to go. I covered myself waiting for something to happen, but it never came. I looked up in time to see the ghost go up into blue flames. I let out a sigh and leaned my head against the wall.

"Timi, you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I'm good. Just give me a minute," I said with a half-smile.

"All right. We couldn't have done it without you, you know?" he said.

"Yeah I know. Because I'm awesome," I said as I got up.

"Ha-ha, sure lets go with that. Because we all know who the real awesome person is here," Dean said.

"Yeah, Sam. Right Sam?" I said.

"Yep," Sam laughed.

"You two suck. I mean I'm batman, after all," Dean said as he puffed out his chest.

"Yeah, your batman," Sam and I said to together.

We started laughing as we headed back to our seats.

Dean following behind us saying, "You know you're just jealous."

We returned to our seats enjoying the rest of our trip together and having a great time. Bobby was waiting for us with Deans Impala and it was back to the drawing board figuring out our next case.


	10. Look at the Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Look at the Stars

Dean, Sam, Castiel, and I were all lying on a blanket under the stars. Dean was to my right and Castiel was to my left. We finally took a little break off of hunting to actually relax and hang out with each other. The sight was amazing, somewhere in the middle of Montana, in a big open field near a small lake.

The stars were shining brightly around us and it felt like the whole universe was right there in front of us.

"It's so beautiful," Castiel said staring up at the sparkling sky.

"Yeah, it is. Makes me think about my astronomy course I took in college," I said looking at the different constellations.

"You took astronomy?" Dean asked looking at me with a smirk.

"Yeah, why's that hard to believe?" I asked Dean.

"I didn't know you were such a nerd," Dean said with a chuckle.

I hit Dean in the chest and said, "I'm not a nerd. I just needed extra credits for school."

"Yeah sure," Dean said.

"What did you learn?" I heard Sam ask from beside Dean.

"That it's super boring and there is way too much information to remember," I said looking back at the stars.

I heard Dean and Sam chuckle at my comment and then silence filled the air once again.

"A shooting star, make a wish everyone," Castiel said pointing toward the fast moving star.

I closed my eyes and made a wish on the star. Before I opened my eyes I felt a pair of full lips on mine. I opened my eyes when they pulled away and came face to face with a green eyed hunter with a smirk.

"My wish came true," He whispered.

"Mine too," I said and kissed him back.


	11. Work Interrupted

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Work Interrupted by two Wackos

"I'm going to go find her!" I heard coming from the reception area.

"No I'm going to go find her. She likes me better," I heard another voice say.

I quirked an eyebrow and wondered how two wackos got into this building.

"Guys can you please calm down. People are working," Jen the receptionist said.

"Sorry miss, but this is serious. My brother and I are trying to find a girl we both want. So, no we can't calm down," I heard the first voice say.

The two voices sounded really familiar. Then it hit me who they were and who they were talking about.

"Oh God," I mumbled out.

I quickly dialed Jen's extension and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Jen asked.

"Hey Jen, I know who the two men are send them in," I said to her.

"You didn't tell me you knew two hot guys," Jen said.

"Just send them to my room," I said exasperated.

She said okay and I heard her tell them my room number. Then all I heard was two loud tall men running towards my office. Dean beat Sam because he pushed him over a potted plant, luckily it was plastic so nothing spilled out.

"Timi, hi! We came to see you at work," Dean said with a dorky grin.

"Yeah, and we wanted to tell you we like you a lot," Sam said.

"Uh-huh, weren't you two chasing a witch?" I asked them. "

Yeah, but no one was home," Dean said with a shrug.

"Then we had this urge to tell you how we feel," Sam said excitedly.

"Okay," I said and closed my office door.

"Castiel, get down here. I need your angel help," I whispered to myself as I looked at my door.

"What's wrong?" Castiel said as he appeared behind Dean and Sam.

"Cas, don't do that," Dean said looking shocked.

"I think there under a spell," I said to Castiel.

"Really?" Castiel asked while cocking his head and looking confused.

"Yeah, really. Can you find something to break it?" I asked him.

"I can try," Castiel said and left abruptly.

"We're not under a spell," Dean said.

"All right, I love you Dean," I said to him.

Dean got the brightest smile he could muster on his face and said, "I love you too."

"What you love Dean?" Sam said with the saddest puppy dog face I've ever seen him make.

"No, I just proved my point that you two are under a spell," I said to them.

"We're not under a spell," Sam said.

"Wait you don't love me?" Dean said his grin falling.

I rolled my eyes at them and grabbed my purse from my desk.

"Come on, were going to my apartment until Castiel comes back," I said as I dragged them out of my office.

I took the rest of the day off and sat at home with two spell bound men. Finally Castiel popped in holding two vials of weird purple liquid.

"Someone I asked said these should break the spell they're under," Castiel said handing them to me.

"Thanks Cas, I hope it works," I said and handed them to the boys.

"Take it," I said to them when they just stared at the vials.

They drank it and coughed a bit from the taste and spell leaving their system.

"Whoa, that was some crazy spell," Dean said scratching his head.

"Yeah, uh sorry about that Timi," Sam said sheepishly.

"It's okay, at least I got you two back to normal," I said with a smile.

"Hey! Why'd you prove we were under a spell by telling me you loved me," Dean said.

"Because I know you, it would have freaked you out," I said.

"Maybe, but maybe it wouldn't," Dean said with a shrug.

"Uh-huh sure," I said.

"Whatever, come on Sammy. We have a witch to kill," Dean said.

Sam said goodbye and walked out with Castiel.

"Just so you know Timi. Maybe I do love you," Dean said as he walked away.

My mouth was agape as I looked at my closed front door. How could he say that and leave? Sometimes Dean Winchester made my head hurt.


	12. Beautiful Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Beautiful Girl

"I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world," Dean said as he stared into my eyes with his emerald green orbs.

"You're just saying that because I'm you girlfriend," I said to him.

"Nope, it's the truth and I'll prove it," He said with a smirk.

"I think your eyes are the most beautiful things in the world. They may be dark brown, but the way they shine when the light hits it just right, reminds me of how innocent you are sometimes," Dean said still staring at me intensely.

I licked my lips and Dean flickered his eyes down to them for a split second then returned to my eyes.

"I also think your lips are beautiful too, they're full just like mine and every time you lick them like that it makes me want to kiss you, just like this," Dean said kissing me gently.

He pulled away and I felt his hand rub my arm up and down.

"I also love your beautiful caramel skin making it look like you're always tan, and it feels so soft and I can't get enough of it, especially when it's on me," Dean said and kissed my neck.

He looked at me again and brushed my short punky hair with his hand.

"I think your hair is beautiful. The dark brown color and in the sun light how some strands are a reddish brown, I love running my fingers through it every chance I get, and when you get up and it's messy as hell," Dean said smirking.

"I love you, and think you're beautiful, both inside and out. I'd never thought I'd love a sweet, innocent and shy girl like you. But when I saw you could fight like a pro and keep up with us and make awesome jokes, I knew you were my kind of girl," Dean said brushing his lips against mine.

"So, do you believe me now?" Dean asked.

"Somewhat, but I think I need you to show me," I said smirking.

"Oh baby, I can show you all night," He said with his cocky smirk.

He kept his promise and showed me just how beautiful I am all night long.


	13. You'll be Safe

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

You'll be Safe

I was lying next to Dean under the motels covers and watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful with a little smirk playing on his lips. His hair was all messy because of what we did just hours ago. I took him in as I looked up and down from his face to part of his chest before the covers covered the rest of him.

I quietly and slowly got out from under the covers and put on my clothes. I looked back at my boyfriend making sure he was still fast asleep. I wrote a short little note placing it on the nightstand next to Dean. I felt a slight tear roll down my cheek and wiped it away.

I silently walked out of the room with my pack and shut the door softly. I walked towards the nearest payphone and called a cab. Thankfully the cab came in about ten minutes and drove me towards the bus station. I boarded the earliest bus to Washington State and left Dean and Sam behind me. Hopefully keeping Dean safe.

* * *

3rd Person Pov

Dean woke up and stretched his body with a groan. He looked towards his right where his girlfriend always laid, but saw nothing, just an empty space.

"Babe? Where you at?" Dean said as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms.

He looked around the room and spotted the note on the night stand.

"Dear Dean,

When you read this I'll probably be long gone. Possibly even dead, but just know I couldn't let you get hurt. I love you so much and I wouldn't have left if it wasn't a matter of life and death.

A Demon called me the other day and said if I didn't meet with him soon, he'd kill you. It was either me or you and I feel you've still have so much to do Dean. I think this is for the best and please don't come after me. Be careful Dean and remember me always.

Love,

Timi"

"Son of a bitch," Dean grumbled out while throwing the now balled up paper at the wall.

He was pissed that she left and didn't even tell him. He wish he could have stopped her and kept them both safe together. He moped around angrily for the rest of the day and even Sam seemed upset about it all.

Two weeks later Dean got the news that she was found dead in an abandon warehouse, tortured to death. He was out of it for months killing anything he could find and drinking until he passed out. Trying so hard to keep him safe wound up breaking two hearts that could never be mended back together again.


	14. Halloween Fun

Halloween fun

I was in the bunkers Library with my boyfriend, Sam, trying to convince him to go to a special art exhibit with me.

"Come on Sam, please!" I asked my boyfriend for the hundredth time.

"You know how I feel about Halloween," he said with a sigh.

"I know, but I really want to go to that art show," I said to him.

"Can't we go some other time?" Sam said looking up at me.

"It's only for today and it's a special Halloween exhibit," I said sitting on his lap.

"Why do we have to dress up?" he asked.

"Because they won't let you in if you're not dressed," I said looking up at him.

"Fine, but we don't have costumes," Sam said looking at me.

"Actually, I already bought them," I said with a grin.

"You did?" he said surprised.

"Uh-huh, come on," I said pulling him to our room.

We looked at ourselves in our mirror and Sam groaned.

"Come on you look adorable, Sam," I said looking at him in his Mickey Mouse costume.

I matched him in my Minnie Mouse costume.

"Uhh… this sucks. You're lucky I love you," Sam said looking at me.

"I love you too. Now come on before we're late," I said as I pulled him along.

We went to the art show and saw all the different galleries. We had some wine and it seemed like Sam was actually enjoying himself. I found us a nice little corner and asked him, "Are you glad you came with me?"

"Yeah, I am. It's actually pretty fun and nice artwork," Sam said smiling down at me.

"Great," I said matching his smile.

"Plus, I would have missed you in this sexy skirt," Sam said with a lopsided grin.

"Sam," I laughed out.

"What? You can't blame me. Why don't we head back to the bunker and spend the rest of Halloween together?" Sam said pulling me to him.

"Okay," I said.

He gave me a long romantic kiss and we left spending the rest of the night together.


	15. Hunt Gone Wrong

Hunt Gone Wrong

"I told you not to go in there, we had it handled," Dean yelled at me.

"I'm sorry Dean, but Sam getting thrown through a window and you almost getting choked out, was not having it handled," I said angrily to him.

Hours earlier we were hunting a vampire who made himself comfortable in a small rural town in Colorado. Dean told me to stay put in the car, because it could be dangerous. I wanted to argue with him that it wasn't my first time hunting a vampire, but he wasn't having it.

I obliged anyway and let the two nincompoops go and handle it themselves. Ten minutes later I hear a commotion going on from the small rundown house. I decided to go out and investigate what the two butt heads got themselves into.

I had my machete with me and I slowly walked towards the front door. Next thing I know, I see Sam getting tossed out the old dusty looking window. He was groaning and trying to get up, so I knew he was okay. I ran into the war zone with my machete at the ready and saw Dean up against the wall with the vampire choking him.

I walked softly yet quickly over towards the vamp, hoping he wouldn't notice me. I was about to chop off that son of a bitch's head, when I'm slammed into a book case. I was losing consciousness and I blearily watched as the vampire stood over me.

I thought I was a goner, but the vamp's head went rolling after Dean chopped it off. I could see Dean fuming as he looked at me. Now that's why we're here fighting in the motel room, probably frightening the other guests. Sam left for a walk as soon as we got back because he knew we'd be having this little fight.

"You could have gotten yourself killed," Dean said.

"Yeah, but I didn't. I'm fine, Dean," I said to him.

"Yeah, but it could have gone way south if I didn't find my machete," Dean said as he sat on his bed.

"I'm sorry Dean, I just wanted to help," I said to him.

"I know, but next time just listen to me okay?" Dean said looking at me with his green eyes.

"Okay," I said to him.


	16. Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Dinner with a Boyfriend, a Friend, and a Demon

"Why are we having dinner together again?" Sam asked as we all sat in a booth at a roadside restaurant.

"Because Moose, we have things to discuss," Crowley said next to Sam.

"You don't even eat," Dean said from beside me.

"Yes, but you humans do. Now stop talking and order your food so we can get down to business," Crowley said to us.

Sam got a salad, Dean and I got Cheeseburgers and fries with a drink, but Dean asked for extra bacon on his. I swear if Dean doesn't die from hunting it'll be from a clogged artery. Our food was delivered and we ate silently until Crowley started talking business.

"So, here's the thing. There have been some lower level demons trying to find this amulet," Crowley said as he showed all of us the picture of a circle amulet.

"What do they want with it?" I asked him.

"You see, chipmunk. This amulet supposedly has an enormous amount of power in it and if they get their hands on it, it could be seriously dangerous," Crowley said to me.

I don't know how I became chipmunk, but it's better than squirrel Jr.

"Wait? Could be dangerous," Dean asked.

"Well no one really knows if it'll work in the hands of a demon. The only person who's supposedly able to use it is the chosen one," Crowley explained.

"The chosen one? Does anyone know who the supposed chosen one is?" Sam asked.

"No, It says that when the amulet and the chosen one are together it will start glowing and we'll know," Crowley said.

"But this is all speculation, a myth," Dean said.

"Yes, but I ran into an old friend who's like a seer of sorts," Crowley said. "Yeah, and?" Dean asked.

"Well, she saw a glimpse of the future and the girl who's the chosen one," Crowley said.

"Do you know who it is?" Sam asked and took a sip of his drink.

"It wasn't clear, but all we know is that she looked young and was chipmunks color: hair, skin, and eyes," Crowley said with a shrug.

Dean choked on his mouthful of fries and took large gulps of his beer.

"Wait, Timi. My girlfriend is the chosen one," Dean said flabbergasted.

"He didn't say that Dean. He said they looked like me, I'm nothing special," I said to him.

"Exactly, we just know that someone who looks like chipmunk is the chosen one," Crowley explained.

"Alright. So, how do we find this chosen one and amulet?" Dean asked.

"Simple we find the amulet and then we find the chosen one," Crowley shrugged.

"So, were supposed to find this amulet and go all over the country to see if someone makes it glow," Sam said.

"Well, that's the only thing to do," Crowley said.

"Where do we even find this amulet?" I asked.

"Well, I heard the amulet has been seen in the Smithsonian museum," Crowley told me.

"That's heavily guarded, Crowley. We'd never pull that off," Sam said.

"Well moose, that's why you have me. I bet Castiel will help too," Crowley said like he already had a plan.

"Alright, we'll get to Washington D.C. by Friday. Let's find this damn amulet," Dean said with a grin.


	17. Teaching an Angel how to Make a Sandwich

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Teaching an Angel how to Make a Sandwich

I was making myself a nice ham, lettuce, tomato, and mayonnaise sandwich while the guys were researching.

"What are you doing?" Castiel said scaring the living daylights out of me.

"Jeez, Cas. I thought Dean said no surprise pop ups," I said while trying to get my heart to slow down.

"Sorry, Timi. I didn't mean to frighten you," Castiel said looking like a sad puppy.

"It's okay," I said to the angel.

He smiled slightly and asked me, "So, what are you doing?"

"I'm making a sandwich Cas," I said looking at my nice homemade lunch.

"How do you make a sandwich?" Castiel asked while looking over the different ingredients.

"Easy, do you want to learn?" I asked him.

He smiled brightly and said, "That would be wonderful."

"Well okay," I said to him.

"First you get two slices of bread," I said while pulling out two slices from the bag.

"Now you get two," I said watching him.

He picked out two pieces of bread and looked at me expectantly.

"Now just set them down side by side on the place mat," I said while setting them down. He followed me and did as I said.

"Next you put on whatever condiment you like," I said looking at him.

"Condiment?" Castiel asked confused.

"Like, mayonnaise, mustard, or ketchup," I said to him.

"Oh, what should I put on?" Castiel asked.

"Well, I don't know. I like mayonnaise on mine," I said as I picked up the mayonnaise jar.

"Then I'll have the same," he said with a smile.

I smiled back and opened the jar.

"Okay this is the main part. Make sure you don't put too much or too little. Just a nice even little coat on both bread pieces. Watch me," I said and smeared a nice even layer on both pieces.

"Okay," Castiel said and took the knife I had.

He put a giant glob on both pieces of bread and smoothed it out.

"Wow, that's a lot Cas," I said looking at the bread.

"Sorry," he said looking sheepish.

"It's okay, Cas. Here," I said and scraped as much off as I could.

"Thank you," Castiel said.

"No problem," I said.

"Next, you put on your cheese," I said to him.

"What kind of cheese do you eat?" Castiel asked me.

"Well I usually don't eat cheese, but when I do its usually American," I said as I pulled out two slices of American cheese.

I handed one to Cas and kept one for myself. I laid it down on the bread on the right and Castiel did the same.

"Does it matter which side?" Castiel asked.

"No it doesn't matter," I said to him.

He nodded and stared at me waiting.

"Okay now you put on your meat," I said showing Castiel the three meats we had.

"Which one?" Cas asked.

"I like all of them, so you could either pick one or put them all on," I said to him with a shrug.

"Okay," He said and gathered a slice of each putting them on top of the cheese.

"Nice Cas," I said and did the same thing as him.

"Thank you, Timi," he said.

I nodded and said, "Next, you can put tomatoes and lettuce on it. Sometimes onions, but I try to stay away from them."

"Why?" Cas asked confused.

"Ha, well umm… When you're in a relationship it's kind of gross kissing with onion breath. Not like Dean ever worries about it. Also it can give you gas, once again Dean never cares," I said shaking my head with a smile.

"Dean grosses you out?" Castiel asked.

"No, Cas. He's my boyfriend, he just likes driving me insane," I said smiling. "

Oh," he said.

"Now just place the items on the same side with everything else," I said while doing what I said.

Cas followed suit and placed his items on the sandwich.

"Good, now were done. We just have to put this piece on to seal it and flip it over," I said and put my other piece on top.

I flipped it over to reveal a nicely made sandwich. Castiel did the same and even though his was slightly messy it was good for his first try.

"It's pretty good for your first sandwich Cas," I said looking it over.

"Thank you, Timi. You're a good teacher," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said.

"Can I take these to Sam and Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Sure why not," I said as I put them on a plate.

Cas picked them up and walked out of the kitchen making his way to the library. I started putting stuff away when I heard Dean say, "Timi! You taught him how to make a sandwich."

I rolled my eyes with a smile, I see lots of sandwiches in our future.


	18. Billiards with the Brother's

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Billiards with the Brother's

Dean, Sam and I were at a local bar in the town we were hunting. Dean was hitting on the perky bar tender, Sam was engrossed in his research and I was bored out of my mind. I groaned and rested my chin on my left hand.

"You can help me research," Sam said glancing up at me.

"Do you want me to blow my brains out right here right now?" I asked Sam.

"Funny, Timi. Why don't you go play pool or something," Sam said with a shrug.

"With strange biker men I don't know. Yeah Sam, sounds great. I'll call you when I'm lost in the middle of nowhere and stripped of every penny I have," I said sarcastically.

"You get really snarky when you're bored," Sam said taken aback.

"Sorry, Sam. I tend to do that sometimes," I said with a blush.

"It's fine. Kind of cute," He said with a smirk.

I stuck my tongue out and threw a peanut at him. He laughed and went back to his research.

"Sam? Play with me," I asked him.

He raised an eyebrow and sputtered out, "What?"

"Pool, play pool with me. I thought you were the one who thought with his upstairs brain," I said shaking my head.

He blushed and said, "Sorry. Alright, why not."

We got the last table open which was at the far end in a corner. Sam racked the balls and grabbed a pool stick for the both of us.

"I'll break," He said as he leaned over the table.

He focused on the white ball and swiftly moved his stick making the white ball break the other balls effortlessly. None went into the pockets, so it was my turn. I aimed for the closest one which was a solid and put it in the corner pocket. Then I got another one, then another one and then another. I got about five balls in before I missed a shot.

"Were you a professional billiards player before we met?" Sam asked with raised brows.

"No, I just went to the bars with my dad and my uncle had a table," I said with a shrug.

"Oh, so I don't need to go easy on you," Sam said smiling.

"No, but I am a little rusty," I said.

"Rusty your kicking my little brothers butt," Dean said as he walked over sipping his beer.

"She's not, I could come back," Sam said.

"Yeah, right. I played you in pool, Sammy. No way you're coming back," Dean said smirking.

Sam groaned and got ready to take his shot. Fifteen minutes later Sam had one more ball on the table and I was going for the eight ball. I lined my shot up and let out a slow breath. I let my cue slip through my hand and hit the white ball making it hit the eight ball. The black ball rolled towards the left corner pocket and fell in.

"Ooh," Dean said.

"Wow, nice game, Timi. You just got lucky," Sam said smirking.

"Yeah sure Sam. My turn," Dean said as he re-racked the balls.

"All right," I said gearing up for another game with the oldest Winchester.

"Let's make this interesting," Dean said smiling.

"Okay," I said.

"If I win you owe me a kiss, but if you win you can drive baby to the motel," Dean said.

"Dean, are you serious," Sam said looking shocked.

"Yeah, no way she'll beat me. I'm the master," Dean said cockily.

"You're on Winchester," I said to him.

I really had nothing to lose, I mean a kiss from Dean or driving his baby. I see a win-win situation.

* * *

"Give me the Keys Dean," I said with my hand out.

"No! I can't," Dean said as he clung to his keys like a kid with his favorite toy.

"A deal is a deal Dean. Timi won fair and square. Pay up," Sam said smirking at his brother.

"I didn't think she'd beat me. If you scratch my car, you're dead," Dean said while handing me the keys.

"Don't worry, I won't crash baby," I said while trying to take the keys out of his firm grip.

I finally pried them from his hands and we all got into the impala.

"Oh God," Dean said from the back seat.

Sam was so entertained with the whole thing he hasn't stopped smiling. I got to the motel without a single incident and Dean was very happy with me.

"You're lucky Kid," Dean said while looking over his baby.

"You're so weird," I said as I walked with Sam into the motel.

Dean smirked when I looked over my shoulder and he followed after us.


	19. A Hot Girl Walks Into a Bar…

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

A Hot Girl Walks Into a Bar…

Sam and I were drinking beers at the bar and going over a hunt we were on. Timi wasn't here yet, so I thought she decided to head back to the motel after shopping for some new clothes. We heard the door chime and Sam and I looked up. The girl was stunning her face was scrunched up searching for someone.

Even though we could only see the side of her face, you could tell she was younger than us. She had short dark brown hair that was spiked up in the front. She had on a light blue spaghetti strapped dress that just reached her knees. Her legs weren't long but they weren't short either and they looked smooth and soft. She wore shiny black flats on her feet to compliment the dress.

"Holy," Sam started.

"Crap," I said finishing his thoughts.

"She's beautiful," Sam said.

"Yeah," I said still not taking my eyes off the woman.

It was really rare when Sammy and I actually had a thing for the same chick. She finally turned her head towards us and we both gasped. It wasn't just a random hot girl it was our hunting partner Timi. She smiled her cute little 19 year old innocent smile and walked towards us. If she only knew how un-innocent she really looked right now.

"Hi, guys," she said still smiling.

"Hey, Timi," Sammy said from behind me.

"Do I look okay? I got some pointers at this shop and then the hairdresser told me this would be a good look, but I don't know," She said looking bashful.

"You look freaking amazing," I said without thinking.

"Really?" she asked looking at me with hope in her dark brown eyes.

"Really," I said.

"Do you want me to find a booth?" She asked us.

"Um...Yeah just give us a sec," Sammy stuttered out.

She gave him a quizzical look, but nodded and went to find us a booth.

"You trying to suppress yours too?" I asked my little brother.

"Oh yeah," Sammy said while adjusting himself.

We huffed out a short laugh and went to find Timi after we regained our composure.


	20. I Can Fix This

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

I Can Fix This

I was bent over the hood of an old, small, four door, metallic blue, muscle car, and trying to fix it up. So, I wasn't a Dean that's for sure. I don't know anything about cars, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I tried to turn a do dad and connect two thingy ma bobbers but I wasn't getting anywhere.

I decided to take a break from the hood and decided to get under the car. I used two jacks to lift up the car so I could crawl under with the creeper. My used to be white shirt was now stained with dirt, oil, sweat, a little tears of frustration, and whatever else there could be. My jeans weren't any better. I was about to lay down on the creeper when I heard footsteps coming over. I looked up and there Dean was smirking at me with a beer in his right hand.

"What Dean?" I asked him as I sat on the creeper.

"Don't mind me, I just want to watch. It's not every day you see an adorable mechanic fix a car, or in your case possibly destroy it," Dean said as he sat on a big tire near the car.

"Shut up, Dean. I can do this," I said with a glare.

"All right! Let's see what you got, shorty. Let's see if you can get this piece of junk running," Dean said and took a sip of his beer.

"Fine," I said and rolled under the car.

I nudged this and twisted that. I don't remember where that little nut went, but I hoped I screwed it in the right place. I poked at that and connected this. It was an agonizing half hour under the car and I was starting to get frustrated.

"This sucks," I huffed out.

I wiped sweat from my face probably smearing gosh knows what on it.

"Come on, kid. You can do this. Remember what I showed you that one time," I heard Dean say.

"That weird book for car nerds," I said with a laugh.

"Shut it. That was a very informal book and I also showed you everything on baby too. Just think of that, it's not much different," he said.

"All right," I said and continued under the car.

I added some stuff, dusted some stuff off, and fixed most of the things I could. I got out from under the car and Dean was standing there holding a bottle of water.

"Thanks," I said and grabbed the bottle of water.

"No problem, don't need you passing out from dehydration," Dean said with a smile.

I nodded and downed almost half of the water bottle. I set it on the ground next to the car and looked in the hood again.

"So your just gonna sit there and watch some more," I said to him.

"Yep, that's my plan. If I sit in there, Sammy and Bobby are going to try and get me to do some research," he said with a shrug.

"Not even going to help," I said.

"Nope, this is all yours. I know you can do it," he said with a smile.

"I can do this," I said as I looked back at the car.

I spent another hour in the hood and finally felt that I may have fixed it.

"All right, I think I did it," I said shutting the hood.

"Okay, let's start this puppy up," Dean said as he got into the driver's seat.

He took the keys I had sitting on the passenger seat and put them in the ignition. He looked up at me and his green eyes locked on to my brown ones. He turned the key and the purr of the engine was the only thing that met my ears. I grinned so wide I thought I'd hurt myself.

"I did it, I can't believe I did it," I said happily.

"I'm proud of you, Timi. I knew you could do it," Dean said as he got out of the car.

He threw the keys underhanded at me and I caught them effortlessly.

"Now you have a car of your own," Dean said.

"Really?" I said looking at the awesome car.

"Yep. You fixed it, it's yours," Dean said with a slight smile.

"Cool," I said.

He nodded and started to walk to Bobby's home.

"Dean, come for a ride with me?" I asked him.

"Thought you'd never asked," he said as he walked back towards the car.

I smiled at him and we both got in and drove around town having the times of our lives.


	21. I Don't Want to Hunt Anymore

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

I Don't Want to Hunt Anymore

I've been hunting for years, my parents were hunters and then I started hunting. Then when I teamed up with the Winchesters, I've been starting to feel how much hunting has taken a toll on me. I loved Dean,but I just can't handle hunting anymore, it's to much. That's why i'm here right now, in Dean and I's hotel room, packing my stuff and having a large argument with him.

"I'm sorry Dean. I just can't do this anymore," I said as I threw more of my stuff into my duffle.

"Why not, Timi? We've been through so god damn much and now you're just going to walk away! Not just from this life, but from me," Dean yelled.

"I don't want to leave you, Dean, but I have too. It's for our own goods," I said sadly.

"Don't pull that shit. It's not for our own goods and you know that! We had amazing times together. I love you just as much as I love Sammy. I thought you were the one," Dean sighed.

"I thought so too. I'm sorry Dean, but this is how it should be," I said fighting back tears.

"Fine, but can I at least get one last kiss," Dean said.

I went up to him, and he leaned down and I met him half way. He kissed me softly for what seemed like forever. I pulled away and said, "Goodbye Dean."

"Goodbye Beautiful," Dean said with a single tear rolling down his face.

I walked away and didn't look back because I knew if I did I wouldn't have the heart to actually leave. I shut the door behind me and headed off to the bus station leaving behind hunting and the only man I've ever loved.


	22. Jokes

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Jokes

"Dean! Dean! Dean!" I said running through the bunker.

Dean and I had a thing going, everyday we'd tell a joke to each other to lighten up the mood. It was weird, but it was fun.

"Do I want to answer you?" Dean asked from the library.

"Maybe," I said as I sauntered into the library.

"I'm not in the mood for a joke right now," Dean said with a serious face.

My face fell slightly and I said, "Please Dean. It'll help. You know it will."

"Not right now, babe" he said looking at his laptop.

"Okay," I said as I turned away and walked away crushed.

"Wait, come back. Can't stand you looking sad like that," Dean said with a sigh.

I turned around and beamed at him.

"Really?" I said excitedly.

"Yeah, come here. Let me hear it," Dean said with a slight smile.

"Yay," I said as I bounded over to his chair.

I pulled out the chair next to him and faced him. I sat there and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yep," he said with a smirk.

"Okay, Hydrogen and Oxygen walk into a bar and see Gold… They say AU get out of the bar!" I said with a possibly goofy grin.

"Wow, babe. Just, wow," Dean said trying not to laugh at the stupid joke.

"Aww come on it wasn't that bad," I said with a playful glare.

"No, it wasn't. It was cute and totally you," Dean said chuckling.

"So, did I help your mood?" I asked with a smile.

"You always help my mood, with or without a joke," Dean said as he pulled me from my chair and onto his lap.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Really," he said and kissed me sweetly.


	23. Whoa, Sammy

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Whoa, Sammy

I was returning from the store that was right across the street from our motel. I picked us up some stuff to eat, more salt, and medical supplies. I walked into our motel room and saw Sam working up a sweat.

"Whoa," I said as I watched Sam doing crunches without a shirt.

"Oh hey. Your back, thought I could finish up before you or Dean got back," Sam said as he got up.

"It's cool. I didn't mind. You look wow," I said eyeing him up and down.

I blushed thinking of everything I just said and did.

Sam smiled and said, "I'm trying to maintain a decent shape."

"You've definitely done that," I said.

He chuckled and walked over to me. He stood there a whole foot taller looking down on me. I looked up into his nice hazel, green eyes and looked at his face being framed by his sweaty long hair. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back.

He pulled me close to his sweaty body and I wrapped my arms around him and played with his long sweaty strands of hair. You know I've never really been into Sam but after today I don't think I'll ever not be into him.

"Hey guys I'm back from the…" Dean said.

We broke apart and both looked sheepishly at Dean.

"Okay, that's awkward. I'll just let you guys continue, it's about time you two hooked up with someone, especially each other," Dean said smirking.

"Shut up Dean," Sam said as he threw his sweaty towel at his older brother.

"All right, all right. I'll come back in an hour," Dean said leaving us here.

"Where were we?" Sam asked with a small smile.

I kissed him and he kissed back.


	24. I'm Alive and Kicking

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

I'm Alive and Kicking

It's been a long five months in heaven. Yep I was in heaven, I was dead for five very long months. It was an interesting experience being able to revisit some good old memories. I'm actually surprised I went to heaven and not hell, but I'm grateful I didn't. I don't think I would have handled it as well as Dean had.

Dean, how much I missed him. He was my boyfriend before I died, I'm trying to get to him now. Sam and Dean were the closest thing I've had since I started hunting with them two and a half years ago. They were the best friends anyone could ever ask for and so much more than that, almost family.

I honestly don't know how I was brought back to life, I honestly hope those two Winchesters didn't do anything stupid. I finally reached a small town after walking for who knows how long. I went into a little shop and looked around for a restroom.

"Um…Do you have a restroom?" I asked the store clerk.

"Up around back, sweet pea," the lady said pointing outside.

"Thanks," I said to her. She nodded and returned to her issue of People magazine.

I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like shit, I had dirt covering my face and my hair was matted up. I let out a long frustrated sigh and turned on the sink. I grabbed a few paper towels and got them wet. I washed off the dirt the best I could and threw the paper towels away.

I tried to do something with my hair, but it was pretty useless. I got it to at least look half decent, but it still looks like I've been on a long jog in the desert. I took one last look at myself and left the restroom to find a payphone. When I found one I called information for a taxi company. I was hoping they'd take me half way to the bunker and I'll walk the rest of the way.

I waited for about a half-hour for the taxi to arrive and told them where I needed to go. I was hoping the boys were still at the bunker after these five months, but who knows there's always something going on. It was going to be a long three hour drive and I hoped I had enough money to pay for this cabbie.

I rummaged through my jacket pockets and my pants pockets. I found about fifty bucks and a piece of gum. I ate the piece of gum and stuck the money back into my pocket. Since I had time to kill I looked out the window and thought about the day I died.

* * *

It was a Tuesday night, and we were at an old run down warehouse. It was dark and pretty chilly outside during mid-November. Dean, Sam and I split up to find these demons that were terrorizing a small rural town in east Nebraska. There were supposed to be about three or four demons to hunt and it seemed pretty easy.

I was searching around one room and saw a young man about eighteen tied down to a chair. I checked his pulse which was sadly not there. I hung my head that we couldn't get to one of the victims in time. I heard a noise and spun around.

"Aren't you a cute little hunter," the demon said leering at me.

"Aren't you an ugly demon," I replied back.

The demon sneered and came at me in a flash. He knocked my weapon out of my hand and pinned me to the ground. I tried to fight him off, but he was to strong.

"You're going to die tonight princess," the demon said.

I tried to scream for Dean or Sam, but the demon was choking me out. He took out a sharp blade and dug it deep into my abdomen. I let out a choking scream and I heard Dean yell. The demon quickly smoked out of the body he was possessing and I felt myself slipping away. Dean rushed over towards me and held me close.

"Dean?" I whispered.

"Hey, it's me beautiful," Dean said touching my cheek.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No its okay. It's going to be okay. Sammy!" Dean yelled.

"What's going on? Oh god," Sam said sitting at my other side.

I felt him grab my other hand and squeeze it.

"I love you both so much," I said starting to slip into the darkness.

"Don't you dare leave me, we can fix you up," Dean said tears brimming his eyes.

"Dean, it's too late," Sam said sadly shaking his head.

"No, No, No," Dean whimpered.

"Don't do anything stupid," I mumbled out.

I started coughing up blood and feeling myself going numb. They both had tears running freely down their faces now. I saw a reaper behind Dean's shoulder and I knew my time was almost up. I started closing my eyes and the last thing I heard before I succumbed to death was Dean saying, "I love you, god dammit."

* * *

I was taken from my sad memory when the taxi driver said we had arrived. I wiped my shed tears quickly and asked how much the ride was.

"$48.50," the cabbie said.

"Here, keep the change," I said as I handed all my money over to him.

He gave his thanks and I climbed out of the taxi. He pulled away and I started walking to my destination. I finally reached the bunker and I tapped on the door. The door opened and I was faced with a very stunned Sam. I felt water splash onto my face and I scrubbed my hand down my face trying to wipe it off.

"I'm not a demon Sam," I said to him.

Sam grabbed my arm and made a small cut with a silver blade.

"Ow, not a skin walker or werewolf either, Sam," I said holding my cut.

He pulled me into him and I hugged him back.

"But how?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I just found myself in the middle of nowhere and not in heaven anymore," I said.

"Wow, I just can't believe it," Sam said still holding me tightly.

"Me either, so you two didn't do this?" I asked him.

"I don't think so. We tried, but no one would make us a deal," Sam said.

"It's so good to see you again," I said looking up at the tall man.

"Same here," Sam said.

"Is Dean here?" I asked him.

"He should be back soon, he went to the store to pick up some more food," Sam said.

"Do you have any food now? I'm starving," I said.

"Yeah come on," Sam said.

I looked around the bunker as we walked to the kitchen and it still was how I remembered it. We reached the kitchen and Sam made me a sandwich. He gave me a glass of milk to go with it. I chowed the sandwich down and downed the drink.

"Guess you were hungry," Sam said as he washed my dishes.

"I've been dead for five months Sam," I said.

He cringed at that statement and I felt bad for saying that.

"Sorry," I said.

"Its fine, it's just hearing it out loud. I'm just glad you're really here," Sam said with a small smile.

"Me too," I said.

"Sammy! I'm back," I heard Dean yell.

Sam just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I couldn't find some of your weird healthy shit, but they had a deal on pie. I got about four different kinds," Dean said as he walked into the kitchen.

He wasn't even looking when he came in, he had his eyes on his pie.

"You and your Pie," I said with a laugh.

Dean stopped while he put the bags on the kitchen counter. He looked at me and just stared.

"Hi, Dean," I said standing up.

"Am I losing my mind Sammy," Dean mumbled.

"She's really here Dean," Sam said.

"Holy crap," Dean said.

He ran towards me and hugged me as tight as he could to him.

"How?" Dean whispered.

"I don't know," I said.

"I can't believe you're here, your real. I missed you so much," Dean said as he rubbed my back.

"I missed you too Dean," I said.

"Don't ever leave me again, these five months has been hell without you, well close to it," Dean mumbled.

"I don't plan on leaving anytime soon," I said.

"I love you," Dean said looking into my eyes.

"I love you too," I said.

He kissed me passionately and I remembered just how much I've missed these kisses. I'm so happy to be back and I hope to stay for a very long time.


	25. Fixing What I Crashed

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Fixing What I Crashed

"Come on, Timi. Get in there, I'll only do so much," Dean said as he handed me a monkey wrench.

"Why? It wasn't my fault the truck hit baby," I said looking at the damaged Chevy impala.

"Yeah, but you were behind the wheel. If it was me, it wouldn't have happened, so go on," Dean said as he pointed to the car.

"Fine," I groaned as I did what I could.

When it got down to the difficult stuff Dean would help me. He'd stand behind me, his body up against mine and guiding my hand for what to do. Sometimes I think he does it on purpose knowing that I can't have him until baby is fixed. I don't know who's suffering more me or him.

"All right, plug this in here and that in there and we'll go under the car," Dean said as he guided me again.

We did as he said and he closed the hood. We rolled under the car with the two creepers and it was a tight squeeze but I didn't mind being close to my boyfriend. Even when he's sweaty and dirty he looks super sexy. Dean pointed out some things and told me some background information on it. I kind of tuned him out because for one he was totally adorable when he's in show in tell mode and two I really don't care about cars.

"Are you listening?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Yes?" I said in a form of a question.

"Uh-huh, what is that called?" Dean asked as he pointed to some weird looking tube.

"A tube thing," I said.

"Timi, come on this is important," Dean said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, you're just really distracting," I said to him.

"Yeah, yeah. Just know the faster we finish, the sooner we could be together," Dean said with a smirk.

"All right, I'll pay attention," I said.

"Good, now here. Crank that and try not to puncture that," Dean said pointing out everything.

I tried my best trying not to puncture anything and crank the other thing. It took about another hour until Dean was satisfied with what I've done. We got out from under the car and wiped our hands clean of the grime.

"Looks good. Tomorrow you'll help with the body when I get the parts in," Dean said.

I groaned and wished I'd never crashed his precious baby. Dean chuckled at me and pulled me to him.

"Don't worry, babe. It's actually nice hanging together and working on my car. I'm just never letting you drive her again," Dean said as he rubbed my back.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty nice hanging out," I said looking up at him.

He nodded and then kissed me thoroughly. We stayed like that for a while until Dean broke it.

"Let's go take a shower," Dean said smirking.

I smiled back and went with him to take a nice long hot shower.


	26. Happy 21st Birthday

AN: Reviews are Welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Happy 21st Birthday

"Come on, Timi. We have to celebrate," Dean said trying to pull me from the motel bed.

"I thought we didn't celebrate birthdays," I said to him.

"Well usually but come on your able to drink now, that's something to celebrate," Dean said.

"I think you just want an excuse to go to the bar," I said to him.

"I don't need an excuse to go to the bar, just come on. You only turn 21 once," Dean said.

"Sam," I groaned.

"I have no control over my brother, but I don't think one drink would hurt. I hate to say this, but Dean's right you only turn 21 once," Sam said with a shrug.

"Fine," I said.

"Yes," Dean said.

Dean drove us to the nearest bar in town and I internally laughed at his eagerness. I sat in the middle of the two Winchester brothers, Sam on my left Dean on my right. The bartender came over and said, "What can I get you?"

"One of every shot and two beers please," Dean said.

"Dean, you're not going to get me drunk," I said.

"It's your 21st birthday and I believe everyone should get drunk at least once in their life," Dean said with a shrug.

"That's a horrible thing to believe in," I said.

"No its not," Dean said.

"Can I see some ID," the bartender said.

Dean started taking out his ID and the man said, "Not you sir."

"Right," Dean said with an awkward smile.

I laughed at him and handed my ID to the bartender. He did a quick calculation and nodded his head.

"Happy birthday," he said handing the ID back to me.

"Thanks," I said.

I stuck my license in my pocket as the bartender walked off to get Deans order.

"So, old man. We're just going to drink all night long," I said with a smirk.

I heard Sam chuckle behind me and Dean glared at him.

"I'm not old, we're only 9 years apart. Anyway, I could drink all night, but I'm pretty sure you can't," Dean said.

"Probably not," I said.

The bartender returned with a tray of shots on it, there was at least fifteen. There was also two beers and a weird looking cocktail on it.

"We didn't order that," Dean said pointing to the weird cocktail.

"It's a birthday special we have, on the house," the bartender said as he placed the tray in front of us.

"Nice," Dean said.

"Enjoy, and Happy birthday again," the bartender said.

The bartender left and I just stared at the different shots.

"Well if you weren't going to get wasted I'd say you should go home with that bartender, knockout two birds with one stone on your 21st birthday," Dean smirked.

"I'm not sleeping with a random stranger Dean," I said.

"I do it all the time," he said.

"I'm not turning into you Dean," I said.

"Good choice," Sam said.

"Shut it Sammy. Fine, but it would be great just saying," Dean said as he grabbed a shot.

Sam grabbed one too and I grabbed one too following their lead.

"To our youngest friend who is finally old enough to sit at the bar. Too bad she can't really reach the bar," Dean said with a chuckle.

I hit him in the shoulder and said, "I'm not that short Dean."

"I know I know. Anyway, Happy birthday, beautiful," Dean said.

"Happy birthday," Sam said next to me.

They downed there drinks and I followed suit. I coughed a bit at the strong burning liquid and they chuckled at me.

"Well she didn't cough as much as you Sammy when you had your first shot," Dean said.

"Shut up Dean," Sam said as he got his beer.

Dean chuckled some more and grabbed his beer.

"Drink up, twelve more shots and that freaky birthday cocktail," Dean said gesturing to the whole ensemble of drinks.

After my seventh shot I started to feel, I don't know happy or tipsy. I guess this is what being drunk is. I couldn't stop giggling at everything Sam and Dean were saying.

"Someone's a little drunk," Dean smirked.

"No one's drunk, ha. Were you always this handsome?" I said looking up at the man whose shoulder my head was currently leaning on.

"Wow," Sam laughed.

"I'm always this handsome," Dean said.

"Yeah right," Sam mumbled.

I giggled at his comment and said, "Sammy is cute, he's like a little puppy."

Dean started chuckling at that and Sam was blushing hard.

"Maybe we should cut you off," Dean said as he grabbed a shot and downed it.

"That was mine," I pouted.

"Look what you did Dean," Sam said.

"I didn't do anything, here you can have the rest," Dean said.

"Yay," I said happily.

I finished the last four and started sipping at the birthday cocktail.

"This thing is great, I'm so happy you brought me here Dean," I said to him.

I started to tear up a bit and sniffled.

"Um…Sammy? Help," Dean said not sure what to do.

"Oh no, this was your idea. You got her drunk, so you handle the side effects," Sam said.

Dean glared at his younger brother and looked down at me.

"It was no problem, Timi. Just don't cry, it's okay," Dean said.

"Your right it is okay," I said with a smile.

My head was in a whirl wind I could barely think straight, but I was having a blast. A slow song came on the dance floor and it was so beautiful I just have to dance.

"DEANNNN! Dance with me," I said pulling on his sleeve.

"Oh no I'm not slow dancing," Dean said.

"PLEASE!" I whined.

"Dude dance with her, before she starts crying again," Sam said.

"All right," Dean said getting up.

"YAYYY!" I said.

We went onto the dance floor and we danced slowly. I was leaning against him and had my arms wrapped around his torso. He had his arms wrapped around me and swayed with me.

"This is nice, we should do this more often," I said.

"No way," Dean mumbled.

"You know you like it," I said.

Dean grumbled something incoherent and I smiled.

"Dean?" I asked him.

"Hmm?" Dean mumbled.

"I don't feel…" I was cut off by vomit making its way out of my mouth and onto Dean's shoes.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Yep it's alright," Dean said looking at his boots.

He pulled me along and went into the men's room.

"Dean this is the men's room," I said.

"Yeah I know," Dean said.

I rushed towards the toilet as another throw up session began. Dean came over to me after a few minutes and lightly brushed my head. I'm glad I had short hair and I didn't have to worry about pulling it back.

"It's okay," Dean said.

He continued mumbling encouraging words as I continued to throw up everything I had today. After about ten minutes I was finally done and was leaning against Dean's chest.

"Can you move yet," Dean asked.

"I don't know?" I said.

"It's alright. I'll ask Sam to bring a bottle of water to keep you hydrated," Dean said.

"Okay," I mumbled. In about five minutes Sam came with a bottle of water and Dean helped me drink it.

I finished almost half the bottle by the time he pulled it away. Eventually Dean brought us back to the motel, he carried me to the car and then to the motel room. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and felt like the room was spinning a hundred miles an hour. My head was pounding like a jackhammer working in downtown New York. I groaned and stuffed my head into the pillow.

"How's the first hang over?" Dean said.

"Uhh…" was all I managed to get out.

Dean laughed and said, "Here take these and then try to get some more sleep."

I looked up at the oldest Winchester brother and saw he had two aspirin in his hand and a glass of water in the other.

"Thanks," I grumbled out.

I barely was able to take them, but I managed. I flopped back into the bed and groaned again.

"Are we on again tonight?" Dean asked.

"I hate you Dean," I said.

"No you don't, it was fun," Dean said.

"It was," I said and drifted back off to sleep.

I may hate Dean for getting me super drunk and having the shittiest hangover ever, but that was the best time I've ever had with the boys.


	27. Guitar Hero with the Winchesters

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Guitar Hero with the Winchesters

Dean, Sam and I were playing Guitar Hero for the last hour and since I started the game first before the boys came and insisted to play with me, I was choosing the songs. After about the third Alternative song Dean finally had enough and ordered me to play some classic rock. I didn't mind, I liked classic rock as well.

"Whoa, I'm half way there… whoa… Livin' on a Prayer take my hand and we'll make it I swear… Whoa livin' on a prayer!" Sam sang off key.

He tried so hard matching his pitch with the vocal lines on the screen. Dean was jamming out on the fake plastic guitar and missing notes here and there. I was on the drums hitting almost every single note that went by. I'm pretty sure my score is going to be the highest once the song ends. The song ended and my score basically knocked theirs out of the park.

"Damn, thought I was doing pretty well," Dean said glaring at the screen.

"Me too," Sam said with a puppy dog pout.

"Hate to break it to you boys, but I think you two should stick to your day job," I said to them.

"Shut up," they mumbled in unison.

"All right, let's try another one. Bet we'll beat you at it," Dean said.

"Okay, which one?" I asked while flipping through the song selection.

"Sam switch with me, we're doing Eye of The Tiger," Dean said handing Sam the guitar.

Sam shrugged and switched with his brother. I set up the song and we jammed out to the Survivor song. Dean belted out the lyrics barely even looking at the words on the screen. Sam wasn't doing too badly on the guitar either. While I was drumming I was also humming along to the song. We had a blast and once it finished we all had awesome high scores. Maybe if we ever stop hunting we'll start a band. Yeah, that will be the day.


	28. Shooting Practice

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Shooting Practice

Once again Dean and Sam were there to my rescue when trying to burn this crazy ghosts bones at the cemetery. Dean was digging up the dudes grave, Sam was standing by with the salt and lighter, and I was keeping a look out for the pissed off spirit.

While I was waiting for the spirit to show I checked the shotgun to make sure it was locked and loaded. I admit that I've got shitty aim, but I've always had the boys to keep me safe.

"Argh…" the tall burly spirit growled.

I aimed the shotgun filled with rock salt at him and hit a tomb stone near its left.

"Shoot," I said trying to cock the shotgun.

It was too late for me to shoot again and I went flying and hitting a tall elm tree.

"Timi!" Sam shouted.

I groaned and tried to pull myself up, but to no avail I just laid in the grass trying to wait out the throbbing pain in my head. I heard a gun echo through the night air and I heard Dean tell Sam to give him the salt. I slightly cracked open my eyes and saw a small flame coming from the grave.

"Sam is she okay," I heard Dean say.

He crawled out of the hole and dusted himself off.

"I don't know, she's over by that tree," Sam said as they walked over.

"Timi are you okay?" Dean said from beside me.

"That's a nasty bruise," Sam said.

"Timi," Dean whispered.

"I'm okay," I said as I tried to get up. Sam and Dean helped me to my feet and kept me steady as I swayed a bit.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," I said nodding a bit.

"All right, let's get back to the bunker," Dean said as he kept an arm around me.

We got back to the Impala and Dean helped me into the backseat. They put the stuff in the trunk and soon Dean was driving off into the night. I must have fell asleep because next thing you know we were back at the bunker and I was in my bed. I looked at my bedside clock and saw it was 8:05 a.m. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and saw I had a nasty purple and blue bruise on the side of my head. I went down stairs and headed for the kitchen. When I got there I saw Dean eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning," I said as I poured myself a bowl.

"Morning, Timi. How's the head?" Dean mumbled out as he ate.

"All right, albeit the nasty looking bruise," I said sitting at the table.

"I'm glad you're okay, but after last night it made me think," Dean said.

"Think of what?" I asked puzzled.

"Can't have you having a sucky aim anymore. I'm going to teach you how to shoot," he said.

"Really? You're going to teach me," I said.

"Yep, now finish up and meet me in the gun range," he said.

He put his bowl in the sink and headed out of the kitchen. I finished up my breakfast and went to find Dean in the bunkers gun range. I found him there cleaning and checking all his guns from small to large.

"Hey Dean," I said.

"Hey, Timi," he said looking up from his activity.

He took a small hand gun from the pile and came over to me.

"Here, take this and aim at that," Dean said pointing to the silhouette practice target.

"Okay," I said.

I got into my position and fired off four rounds only hitting it once and it was in the white space.

"Well that sucked, but I see your problem right here. You're stance is off and relax yourself," he said as he positioned me.

He took the gun, reloaded it, and handed it back to me. He got behind me and helped me aim the gun.

"All right focus, look at the target, and relax," Dean said.

I did as he said and fired the gun. I did decently better, but not as good as the Winchesters though.

"Hey, you're getting there," he said patting my shoulder.

"You're a good teacher," I said.

"Well, I am pretty great," Dean said with his cocky smirk.

"Also really cocky," I said.

"Oh shut your cake hole. Now come on, let's continue, I'm going to make you learn every gun we've got," he said.

We continued until late afternoon and Dean taught me how to use everything from a small hand gun to a shotgun.

"Thanks Dean for teaching me how to shoot," I said to him.

"No problem. I just want you to be able to protect yourself, just in case we're not there. You're my friend, don't like seeing you hurt," he said as he put away the guns.

"Well thanks, you're my friend too. To repay you for this, I'm going to get you some pie," I said.

"Pie! I'd say you didn't have to do anything for me, but I'll take some pie," Dean said.

"All right," I said.

"Are we going now? I heard that diner in town is having a special," Dean said with a big grin.

"Okay, let's go," I said.

"SAMMY! Come on, we're going to the diner and Timi's buying me pie!" Dean yelled as we got ready to leave.

I'm grateful Dean taught me how to shoot and I'm happy he thinks of me as a close friend.


	29. Kissing an Angel at Midnight

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Kissing an Angel at Midnight

It was New Years and oddly enough we were able to have a day off. We just got back from a rough hunt and Sam and Dean Thought a few days off wouldn't hurt. Those few days just happened to fall on New Year's Eve.

We decided to hang out at the bunker and celebrate together. Dean got some champagne and Sam set up the ball drop at Time's Square on his laptop. Castiel decided to join us and asked us a whole bunch of questions about New Years.

Dean started to get annoyed after the tenth question, but didn't have the heart to tell Castiel to get lost. We even got Kevin to come and celebrate with us. He wasn't too thrilled, but he finally came through and hung out with us. It was nearing midnight and we each held a glass of champagne and counted down while watching the ball drop.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We all said together.

We all clinked our glasses and drank our champagne. I got bold and leaned into Castiel giving him a kiss right on the lips. Thankfully nobody else was paying attention and was talking amongst themselves. Castiel looked shocked at first but than a slight smile graced his lips.

"What was that for?" Castiel asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Another tradition, you kiss someone at midnight," I said to him.

"I like that tradition," he said.

He kissed me back and I happily returned the angel's kiss. I think this is going to be a good year.


	30. Shopping is Boring Alone

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Shopping is Boring Alone

"Why do I have to come with you?" Dean said looking over at me in the passenger seat.

"Because you're paying for it," I said.

"I could have just given you the money," Dean grumbled.

"I guess so, but it would have been boring shopping alone," I said.

"Isn't that what girls do? They shop until they drop," Dean said.

"I'm not one of those girls," I said.

"Right I forgot," Dean chuckled.

"Shut up, Dean," I said giving him a punch in the arm.

"Ow, not so hard, Rocky," Dean said with a lopsided smirk.

"I should have went with Sam," I said shaking my head.

"Oh come on. I'm just playing with you, Beautiful. But Sam definitely would have better knowledge on women's clothes," Dean chuckled once again.

"You're so bad," I said with my own chuckle.

He laughed some more and we continued on our way to a little shop we saw yesterday when we got here. We arrived at the little shop and went in. I browsed through some jeans and T-shirts around the store.

"Hey, how about these?" Dean asked holding up a pair of bright red lingerie.

"Dean, really?" I said glaring at him.

"Aww come on, a guy can dream can't he," Dean said with a shrug.

"You're so gross," I said going back to browsing through the clothes.

I heard Dean chuckling behind me and I shook my head. After about ten minutes and picking out a quite a few items I went to find a dressing room to see if some of the items fit. As I went to the back where I saw the dressing room sign, I wondered where Dean was. I looked around and found him flirting with the clerk who was around his age and stunning.

I wasn't sad or anything because I'm used to seeing him hit and pick up women. Sometimes though, I wish it was with me, but I know that will never happen, we're just friends and hunting partners. I was hoping to get his opinion on a few of the clothes I picked up, but I let him continue with the pretty raven haired girl.

I finished looking through some of the clothes and only had to put about three back. I found three pairs of jeans, four new t-shirts, and an awesome baby blue zip up hoodie. I came out of the dressing room and found Dean sitting on one of the waiting chairs. He smiled at me and I returned it.

"You find some stuff?" Dean asked as he got up.

"Yeah I did," I said holding up the pile.

"Awesome, Vicky will ring it up," Dean said as he grabbed the pile for me.

We walked up to the checkout counter and Dean placed the pile on the counter. As Vicky rang up the clothes she asked, "This is your younger cousin?"

"Yep, little Timi," Dean said throwing an arm around me.

"That's sweet of you for hanging out with her," Vicky said with a bright smile.

"Yeah he's the best, isn't he?" I said with the fakest smile ever.

Dean gave me a pointed look and I just kept on smiling. Apparently Vicky didn't even notice and said, "Yeah, I love a sweet sensitive guy."

"Well that's definitely me," Dean said.

"The total is thirty-five dollars and fifty-two cents," she said.

Dean pulled out some cash and gave it to her. She returned his change and said, "Don't forget to call me later Dean, I get done around seven."

"Will do Vicky," Dean said as he helped me with the bags.

We got to the Impala and put the bags in the trunk. As we drove back to the motel I decided to make some small talk.

"So she was pretty," I said.

"Yeah, by the way what was that?" Dean said glancing over at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You know what. That fake smile and "Yeah, he's the best, isn't he?" What was that?" he asked.

"I just wanted to help," I said with a shrug and looked out the window.

Dean sighed and said, "You've helped before and you had much more enthusiasm then that. Lately though you've been different."

"I don't know Dean, maybe I'm getting tired of it," I said.

"Guess I've been dragging you into it for a while now, sorry I use you like that. I'll make sure I don't do it again," Dean said sounding tense and irritated.

I looked over and saw Dean's jaw was tense and twitching.

"Come on Dean, you're not mad are you?" I said glaring at him with disbelief.

Dean pulled into the motel and parked the Impala.

"I just want to know what's up with you. Feels like you're pulling away from me. I thought we were closer after these last four years of knowing each other," Dean said looking over at me.

"You want to know why I did that Dean, because I like you. At first I didn't mind helping you, but now a days I've been wishing you'd like me," I said as I played with my hands.

I felt Dean's rough hands gab my face and he lifted it to look at him.

"For a while now I've been feeling the same way, Beautiful. I just thought you liked me as a friend nothing more. I like you, Timi. I want you to be mine," Dean said.

"Okay," I said.

Dean smiled and pulled me towards him in a passionate kiss which was four years in the making. I could get used to this.


	31. Where's my Sandwich?

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Where's my Sandwich?

I looked through the refrigerator in the bunker for the third time and still couldn't find my sandwich. It was the best sandwich ever. I got it from this amazing sandwich shop down the street from the bunker and I saved the other half for lunch today. Sam came into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw my face.

"Uh, are you okay, Timi? You look like you're going to kill someone," Sam said to me.

"Yeah, whoever took my sandwich. Was it you?" I said glaring at the youngest Winchester.

"No it wasn't me. Castiel could have, I saw him in the kitchen earlier," Sam said.

"I'm going to kill that ex-angel," I said.

"Timi, he doesn't know any better. He just became human not too long ago," Sam said.

"Don't get involved Sam," I said pointing a finger at him.

Sam through his hands in the air for surrender and slowly backed away. I went to find the ex-angel and found him in the library reading a book.

"CASTIEL!" I yelled at him.

Castiel eyes were wide with fear and shock.

"Wh… Wha… What did I do?" Castiel asked.

"You ate my sandwich," I accused.

"I did not eat your sandwich," Castiel said.

"But Sam saw you in the kitchen earlier," I said.

"Yes I admit I was in the kitchen, but I had a slice of pizza. Actually three slices," Castiel said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Cas. I didn't mean to accuse you. I just really wanted my sandwich," I said.

"It's okay, Timi. I understand, I think," Castiel said.

"But if you didn't take it, and Sam didn't take it. Then the only other person would be… Dean," I said.

I turned on my heel and went to Dean's room. I barged in and found Dean sitting on his bed with his computer. Dean looked shocked and surprised.

"What the Hell! Haven't you heard of privacy?" Dean said.

"Haven't you heard of not eating other people's food?" I said glaring at him.

"I did not eat your sandwich," Dean said.

"I didn't even say it was my sandwich, plus Sam and Castiel were already cleared. And I know I didn't eat it. So fess up Dean," I said.

"I… I… All right fine, I ate your sandwich, but damn was it great," Dean said with a cheeky grin.

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "You owe me a sandwich."

"All right, I'll get you a sandwich. You know you're pretty hot when you're angry," Dean said as he walked over to me.

I let out a groan and walked out of his room.

"Yep totally hot," I heard Dean say behind me.


	32. Who are you?

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Who are you?

I was hidden in my closet, holding my knees tightly against my chest, peeking out through the crack watching my mama getting viciously attacked. It looked like something you see out of the movies, a werewolf that was huge and freaky. My father was dead on the floor and blood pooling around him. I thought I was going to be next if it sniffed me out, but thankfully a man came to my rescue that night.

He shot the thing in its back, which just made the monster more irritated. Then the man shot the thing in the heart and the thing let out a huge howl or grunt whatever it was and slumped to the floor. The man looked a little winded and angry, but he seemed like a good guy.

He looked around the room and scrubbed a hand down his scruffy face. He looked over at my closet and I held my breath, hoping he wouldn't come and find me. Sadly, luck wasn't on my side and the man slowly approached the closet. He opened it slowly and I groveled to him, "Please don't kill me, please don't…"

"Hey, Hey. It's all right, it's all right. I'm not going to hurt you," the man said putting his weapon down, "What's your name?"

"It's Timi," I said still shaking and crying uncontrollably.

"I'm John Winchester. How old are you, Timi?" He asked.

"Five," I whispered.

He sighed and once again scrubbed his hand down his face.

"I'm going to take you with me, okay. I have two sons and one's just a year older than you," then man named John said.

"Okay," I said as I nodded.

He reached out a hand and I took it. He pulled me up and whispered to me, "Don't look."

He pulled me into his side and I nuzzled into his brown leather jacket, not looking at the horrific scene sprawled out in my bedroom. John took me back to a local motel and led me into one of the rooms.

"Dean, Sam? I'm back," Mr. Winchester said.

"Hi dad, who's she?" a boy, I'm guessing who's around ten, said.

He had short blondish/brown hair, freckles around his face and the greenest eye's I've ever seen.

"Dean, this is Timi. I found her in the house I was hunting and she just lost her parents, behave yourself. Timi, this is my oldest, Dean. He's ten. Where's Sammy?" Mr. Winchester said looking around the room.

"He's getting ready for bed, Sir," Dean said.

"Go get him. I want to introduce them," he said.

Dean nodded and went to fetch his younger brother.

"Listen kid. I hate to drag you along like this, but for now it's the only thing I can think of. I'm a hunter and I hunt the supernatural. Maybe when you're old enough I'll teach you with my boys," Mr. Winchester said.

"So it was a werewolf," I whispered.

"Yes it was. There are a lot of creatures out there, and all those stories you've ever heard, most of them are real. I think it's best to protect you from it, are you okay with that?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir," I said.

He looked stunned at my answer, but quickly recovered.

"Seems like you catch on quickly," he said with a hint of a smile.

"Dad!" A young boy with floppy brown hair said.

"Hey there Sammy. I want you to meet, Timi. She's going to be staying with us," Mr. Winchester said.

"Hi," The boy said smiling.

He had two teeth missing one on the bottom and one on the top. I smiled back and said, "Hi."

"All right, It's late all three of you need to sleep. We're leaving at the crack of dawn tomorrow," Mr. Winchester said.

"Yes, Sir," the boy's mumbled in unison.

"Dean-o let Timi borrow one of your shirts and Sammy's shorts to sleep in," he said looking at the boy.

"Okay, Sir," He said.

"Follow Dean, and he'll help you out," Mr. Winchester said.

"Thank you, sir," I said giving him a hug.

He patted my head and mumbled, "No problem."

I followed Dean into the small bedroom and he dug through two duffle bags trying to find something for me to wear.

"Here these should fit, the bathroom is right over there," He said pointing towards the room.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

I got dressed in Deans grey shirt that reached my thighs and Sammy's black basketball shorts which I had to pull the string super tight. I walked back to the bedroom where Dean was helping Sammy get to bed.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked.

"You can sleep with Sammy, You're both small. I think you'd fit," he shrugged.

"Okay," I said.

I placed my stuff on a chair and climbed into bed next to Sammy. Dean tucked us in and said goodnight to Sammy.

"What about Timi?" Sammy asked.

"Goodnight Timi," Dean said exasperatedly.

"Goodnight, Dean," I said.

Sammy whispered a goodnight to me and I returned it. I fell asleep curled with Sammy and thinking about what my new life will hold.

* * *

That night happened 16 years ago and now my life consists of hunting, secretly contacting my BFF Sammy at Stanford, and driving Dean bonkers.

"Touch my ear one more time, I dare you," Dean said glaring at me from the passenger seat.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes. Once he had his eyes back in front of him I flicked his ear once more.

"That's it!" Dean yelled.

He turned around and tried to grab at me in the back seat.

"Come on guy's. You're adults act like it," John said in the driver's seat.

"She started it," Dean mumbled as he sat back down.

"I don't care, both of you are driving me up the wall," he said with irritation.

"Sorry, Sir," we both said.

An hour of silence fell between us and we finally arrived at our destination. We got set up in a motel and started talking about an evil spirit we were hunting. A few hours later, John returned from a phone call and had a serious look on his face.

"Listen guys, I need to go hunt something out of town. Do you guys think you can take care of this ghost?" John asked.

"Absolutely, Sir. We've been hunting for years now," Dean said with a shrug.

"I know, Dean. I meant without the two of you killing each other," John said looking between us.

"No promises, Sir. But I can try to be civil," I said smirking at Dean.

Dean gave me a glare and said, "Yeah right, as soon as he leaves you'll be driving me up the wall."

"Will not," I said.

"Will too," Dean said.

We went on like that for about a minute until John had enough.

"STOP! You two learn how to work together and I'll contact you soon," John said.

He gathered his stuff and headed out, giving us a simple bye. Dean and I of course bugged the hell out of each other the whole time, but we did manage to get stuff done. We eventually found the remains of the ghost and did a simple salt and burn. I still can't believe 16 years ago my life got turned upside down, but I got a new family that I wouldn't trade for the world.


	33. Christmas with an Angel

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Christmas with an Angel

It was Christmas once again and I was cooped up in my room in the bunker. Why you may ask, because I have a sprained ankle and a broken wrist. Yep, and it sucks. Our last hunt was a total mess, a whole bunch of unruly vampires beating the crap out of us. Sadly I got the brunt of the attack and the worst damage.

That was two weeks ago, and I'm still pretty banged up, but I'm starting to recuperate, so hopefully a few more weeks will do the trick. Dean and Sam aren't here with me, they found a case in Montana and headed there a few days ago. They called earlier and wished me a Merry Christmas and asked if I was feeling any better.

Castiel is here looking after me and helping with certain things I can't do myself. Speaking of Castiel, where is that angel? I left my room and searched for the angel in the tan trench coat.

"Castiel! Where are you?" I asked from the kitchen.

"Don't come to the library, yet," Castiel said popping up in front of me.

"What? Why?" I asked panicked.

"It's okay, Timi. It's just a surprise," Castiel said.

"All right, just don't burn this place down," I said.

"Why would I do that?" Castiel said giving his confused face.

"Never mind, hurry up," I said shooing him off.

He nodded with a grin and went back off to the library. I sighed to myself and sat down at the table in the kitchen. I started dozing off, but Castiel shouted out from the library, "Timi! I'm done! You can come in!"

I got up and hobbled to the library. The sight that greeted me was an awesome one. There was a huge tree in the corner and decorated kind of sloppily, milk and chocolate chip cookies on one of the tables, and Christmas music playing from a small radio.

"Oh Cas, this is amazing," I said looking everything over.

"I knew you liked Christmas a lot, so I thought I'd decorate and we could celebrate together. Especially since you're still pretty injured," Castiel said.

"Thank you, Castiel," I said.

I hugged Cas and he hugged me back.

"You are welcome Timi," Castiel said.

I let him go and ate one of the cookies.

"Oh I almost forgot, I got you a present," Castiel said while digging through his coat pockets.

He handed me a ball of messy wrapping out of newspaper and a bow out of string. I opened the present and gasped at what it was. It was a silver amulet that I found a few years ago on a hunt, but it was so damaged that I thought I'd have to throw it away. I thought I lost it, but I guess Castiel had it.

"Castiel, how?" I asked him.

"I saw that you liked it, but I knew it was not in mint condition. I took it around to a few places, but most of them couldn't fix it. I finally met this one welder and jeweler in Spain and he said he could fix it. It took a few months, but he made it as good as new. I thought today would be a good day to give it to you," Castiel said.

"Thank you so much, this is amazing," I said.

"Here I'll help put it on," Castiel said while taking the amulet.

He unclasped it like an expert and put it around my neck. It fit beautifully and hung just above my bosoms.

"Merry Christmas, Timi," Castiel said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Castiel," I said.


	34. Hot Guys in a Library

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Hot Guys in a Library

I was studying for my finals that were coming up fast. I was seated in the library going through my stacks and stacks of books I had piled around me. While I was flipping through one of my books, two men, very hot men, sat at the table across from me.

They had stacks of books on their table and were arguing quietly to each other. I didn't know I was staring at them until the shorter one with messy short light brown hair winked at me. He was smirking and had his pen cap between his teeth.

I gave a small smile and went back to my work. I got so immersed in my studying I didn't even notice the short one come over to me. I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up to find him staring at me with emerald green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Dean. Here's my number, if you finish studying I'm free tonight. We could hang out at the local bar. See you around," Dean said with a smile.

He walked over towards the taller one and I heard the other one say, "Really, Dean?"

"What, Sammy? She was hot," He said as they walked out.

I chuckled to myself, who would have thought I'd meet a hot guy at the library. I finished up and went to put my books away. I caught a glimpse of a book left on their table and it was a book about folk lore and urban legends. Hunters?

It's been a while since I've crossed paths with hunters. My uncle was a hunter and tried to get my dad back into it, but sadly they both were killed by some demons when I was twelve. I vowed myself never to get into that life, again.

I did start hunting for a bit when I was eighteen, but I found it wasn't really the life for me. But this Dean guy could be the exception, who would pass up an opportunity with that hot man. Probably not a lot, but who cares, I'm going to celebrate my finals week with that hunky hunter.


	35. She's Been Taken

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

She's Been Taken

Dean was panicked, Sam called him while he was down at the police station getting information. Sam sounded freaked on the phone and he only manage to pick up a few things Sam said. Dean drove faster than he's ever had back to the motel.

"Sam what's wrong? Sam tell me," Dean said as soon as he walked through the motel door.

"I tried so hard, Dean. I tried," Sam said as he sat on his bed.

He put his head in his hands, trying to hold himself together.

"What do you mean? What the hell happened?" Dean yelled out in frustration.

"They took her, Dean. They just came out of nowhere and took her," Sam said.

"Who took her?" Dean said with anger.

"The demons took her. We returned from the library and they came out of nowhere. At least ten of them. I just couldn't save her, they just took her," Sam said shaking his head.

"We'll find her Sam. I know we will. We have to," Dean said sitting next to his brother.

"I know," Sam sighed.

"Come on Sammy, We have to go pay some people a visit," Dean said as he grabbed his keys to the impala.

They were off to find their friend and were going to stop at nothing until they found her.


	36. Bad Dreams

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Bad Dreams

I was having a nightmare, the same nightmare I've been having since I was eight years old. It was the day my family was attacked by a group of vampires. My older cousin Leo and I were sleeping in a motel room in Baker, Montana. My uncle, mom and dad were discussing a plan to kill a nest of vampires that moved into town. I heard a noise outside and I got out of bed and went to the window in the bedroom.

"Timi, go back to sleep," my fifteen year old cousin said as he looked over at me.

"But I heard something Leo," I said looking out the window.

Leo got out of bed and tried to pull me away from the window.

"Nothing's out there, it's just the wind," Leo said looking down at me.

Two hands were slammed against our window and a man with many sharp teeth hissed at us. We both let out screams and tried to run to our parents, but the window shattered and Leo was pulled away from me. The one vampire bit into Leo and I stood frozen in terror. My parents came in with my uncle and they all had machetes in their hands.

I don't remember much after that, but the next thing I know I'm waking up with blood caking my body and scratches all over me. My family was strewn about the motel bedroom and blood smeared on the walls. I couldn't move and I couldn't breathe it was the worst day of my life. The next thing I know I'm in a hospital getting checked out by doctors and nurses.

Cops kept trying to ask me questions, but I was so traumatized that I didn't even want to speak. My parent's friend, Bobby, who was also a hunter came to get me because he was on my parents contact list they found in their motel room. I lived with him until I was eighteen and decided to hunt on my own.

Eventually got swept into hunting with the Winchester brothers who I've been with for three years now. But I can never forget that disastrous night where I lost my family and all I could see were those fangs and the blood coating every inch of that bedroom. Almost every month I have this dream, but it's always the worst in November because that was the month it happened.

I woke up like always with a cold sweat, tears running down my face, and gasping for breath. My boyfriend Sam was up in a heartbeat and pulling me into his naked chest. I buried my face into his chest and he rubbed my back soothingly.

"It's okay, Timi. It's just a dream," Sam whispered.

"I know, but I can't stop dreaming about that day," I said sniffling.

"I know, I understand," he said softly.

We stayed like that for a few minutes in the dark, silence of our room in the bunker. My crying finally ceased and I pulled away slightly from my boyfriend. He wiped the rest of my tears from my face and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"You okay, now?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," I said.

"Do you want to go back to sleep or just lay here?" he asked.

"I think I just want to lay here," I said.

"All right," Sam said.

He leaned back into the bed, pulling me with him and I snuggled into his chest.

"I love you, Sam," I said.

"I love you too, Timi," Sam said.

We laid like that for the rest of the early morning hours and I thought how great it was to have Sam in my life.


	37. I Need Your Help

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

I Need Your Help

I was hunting a creature somewhere in Iowa and I've been hitting all the books and websites I could find. It's been three days and I still haven't figured out what this creature stalking these poor people in the middle of the night was. At a time like this there is only one thing to do, call another hunter for help.

There was only two hunters I knew who would be the best partners and knew most of their stuff, the Winchesters. I dialed Dean's number and waited patiently for him to pick up.

"Hello, Beautiful. How can I help?" I heard Dean say.

"I need you and Sam to help me with a case. I can't figure out what I'm dealing with," I said.

"Gotcha. So, where are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm in Spencer, Iowa, at a little motel called Sunshine Inn," I said.

"Okay, Timi. We'll be there as soon as we can," Dean said.

"All right, see you soon," I said. I hung up the phone and hit the books once again.

The next day there was a knock at my door and I looked through my peephole. Sam and Dean were standing there looking around aimlessly. I opened my door and greeted them. I let them in and Sam took a seat at my table and Dean sat on my bed.

"So, what have you got so far?" Dean asked.

"Nothing much, I have a few notes, but at this time it could be anything," I said as I showed them my notes.

We spent hours going over my notes and reading up on the police reports. We were up until late in the evening and dosing off from boredom. Eventually Sam came up with something promising.

"I think I have something," Sam said as he looked at his computer.

"What?" Dean and I asked in unison.

"I think it's a Crocotta," Sam said.

"A what?" I asked.

"A Crocotta. We dealt with one a few years ago, it mimics voice of loved ones to lore you out and then swallows your soul," Dean answered.

"Jeez, that's horrible," I said.

"Yeah, it is," Sam said.

"How do we kill it?" I asked.

"You have to stab it in the back of the neck," Sam said.

"Well how do we find it?" I asked.

"We'll have to stake out the woods or find somewhere dirty and see if we can find it," Dean said.

"All right, let's do it," I said.

We waited until the next night and searched out local areas and the local forest. Eventually we found the creature trying to take the soul of a young man, but thankfully we got to him in time and I stabbed the thing in the neck. We helped the young man get back home and then we headed back to my motel.

When we got in we all basically crashed onto the nearest place, Sam on the couch and Dean and I on the bed.

"Thanks for the help, guys," I said.

"No problem, Beautiful. Anything for you," Dean said.

"Yep, you're our best friend. We'd always be here for you when you need us," Sam said.

"You guys are the best, and if you ever need anything I'll be there for you too," I said.

"Okay," they said.

We quickly fell asleep and had another hunt marked off and done.


	38. Fencing Buddies

AN: If you'd like to request something, I'd be happy to write it. Just no shipping or slash. If you have a name you'd like me to use, be free to include it. It might take a while to get around to sometimes, but I'll let you know. So, just leave me a review, and I'll be more than happy to try to get them up. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Fencing Buddies

It was early morning in the bunker and we were supposed to be researching, but my boyfriend Dean and I were so bored we decided to have some fun. When Sam stepped away from his book to go get a bottle of water Dean grabbed the two fencing swords we had in the library. He handed me one and kept the other for himself.

"On-guard, beautiful," Dean said as he got into an On-guard position.

"Really Dean?" I asked him.

"Come on I'm bored," Dean said.

"All right," I said and got up from my seat.

I also got into an on-guard position and got ready to take on my boyfriend. Dean and I were still in our pajamas but that didn't stop us from going into a full on fencing game. Dean had on his gray sweat pants and black t-shirt and I was wearing my light blue pajama pants with Deans gray shirt. We were messing around and poking each other with the dull tips of the fencing swords. Sam walked through the door and the look on his face was priceless.

"Seriously, I leave you two alone for five minutes and you two are fencing in your pajamas," Sam said.

"Sam, you should know us by now, especially me. I have a very short attention span," Dean said shrugging.

Sam looked over at me and lifted a brow.

"What, I like having fun," I said giving a shrug.

Sam shook his head and sat down at the table and started to read. Dean gave a smirk and had a glimmer in his eye and I knew he was planning something. I gave him a questioning look and he smiled wider. He gave me a little clue of what he was planning by raising his sword and pointing towards Sam.

I nodded at him and got ready for our torture of Sam. Dean went on Sam's left side and I went on his right side. Sam had his head in the book and didn't even notice us. Dean gave me a count down with his fingers, 3, 2, 1. We poked Sam in the sides and ran away quickly. All we heard as we were running down the halls was a very loud and angry, "Seriously!"

We laughed all the way towards one of the rooms where we stayed for a while until Sam calmed down.


	39. Surprising Guests

AN: If you'd like to request something, I'd be happy to write it. Just no shipping or slash. If you have a name you'd like me to use, be free to include it. It might take a while to get around to sometimes, but I'll let you know. So, just leave me a review, and I'll be more than happy to try to get them up. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Surprising Guests

I was decorating my house for the upcoming holiday, Christmas, and today was my designated outside decorating day. I was stringing the lights across the front windows and making sure they were neat. Technically this isn't my house it was passed down to me from my grandfather who was a hunter.

He died when I was 18 which was four years ago and he gave me this house. It was pretty cool being an 18 year-old with a whole house to myself. The real neat thing is the secret room he has with a whole bunch of books on all the supernatural creatures and folk lore. He even has a few notebooks on the different creatures he came in contact with.

I like to go down there sometimes and read what he has and I even decorate it for different holidays like this one. As I finished wrapping the light around the sill when I heard someone with a deep voice say, "Excuse me?"

I hung the light up with a little light clip I found at the store and turned around towards the voice. Standing in front of me was two men in suits and holding an FBI badge. The tall one had shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes, and the smaller one had short light brown hair and green eyes.

"Hi, I'm agent Smith and this is agent Jay with FBI and we're wondering if you know anything about the murder across the street," the tall one said.

Two days ago I heard some weird noises coming from the house next door and the next day the cops were all over the house. The middle aged women was brought out in a body bag and taken to the city morgue. I thought it was strange, but the noises were more than likely supernatural. Wait, FBI agents and these two look oddly familiar.

When I was about eight I was visiting my grandfather and he was telling me some stories of recent monsters he was hunting. Someone came bye, I think his name was John Winchester and he had two sons, Dean and Sam. I hung out with the boys while my grandfather talked to Mr. Winchester in his secret room. Come to think of it, the fourteen year old Dean had the same green eyes as agent Jay and the ten year old Sam had hazel eyes like agent Smith.

"Um… Ma'am," agent Jay said.

They were both giving me strange looks and I must have been thinking pretty hard.

"Sam and Dean Winchester?" I questioned them.

"Huh?" Dean asked.

They both looked confused, baffled, and a little worried.

"We met when I was eight my grandfather helped you're father out when he was hunting something near town," I said.

"See I told you this place looked familiar, Dean," Sam said

. "Your name's Timi, right?" Dean asked.

"Yep," I said.

"Wow small world. Anyway, do you think what happened over there was supernatural?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I do. I heard some strange noises coming from the house the day before they found her, and they didn't seem like normal noises. It sounded like growling, but her dog Chip has been dead for three years, so my guess werewolf," I said.

"Werewolf? It would consist with her wounds, but it's not even a full moon," Sam said recalling his memory.

"That's what I thought too, but I don't know," I said.

"Hey, your grandfather had a secret room right? Can we look through some of his stuff?" Dean asked.

"Yeah come on," I said.

I led them downstairs to my grandfather's secret room filled with years of hunter knowledge and old books. They looked through tons of different books and my grandfather's notes and finally found what they were looking for.

They said their goodbyes and we exchanged numbers in case they ever needed to look for information about another case. Dean texted me the next day saying he and Sam found the werewolf and took him out with only minor injuries. It was fun seeing old friends again and hopefully I'll be seeing a lot more of them later on.


	40. I'm in Love With an Angel

AN: This one shot is based off the song "Angel" by Theory of a Dead man. If you'd like to request something, I'd be happy to write it. Just no shipping or slash. If you have a name you'd like me to use, be free to include it. It might take a while to get around to sometimes, but I'll let you know. So, just leave me a review, and I'll be more than happy to try to get them up. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters. I also don't own the song "Angel" by Theory of a Dead man

* * *

I'm In Love with an Angel

" _I'm in love with an angel, heaven forbid._ _  
_ _Made me a believer, with the touch of her skin_ "

I've been hanging with the Winchesters for some time now and they were pretty much like brothers to me. When I me Castiel, I was instantly love struck, but I knew I couldn't fall for him because he was an angel of the lord. Every time he'd make that cute little puppy dog face or just looked generally confused I wanted to kiss him.

I don't think anyone knew about my secret crush on that angelic man. His blue eyes were beautiful and his soft light skin always looked so inviting.

" _I'd go to hell and back with you_ _  
_ _still lost in what we found._ _  
_ _Worlds apart we were the same_ _  
_ _until we hit the ground"_

I went to hell twice, that's how I got involved with the Winchesters because Cas introduce us after he raised me from perdition. He raised me a couple years after Dean. Then I went back went recently because I had a slight run in with an old foe who killed my cousin a long time ago. This time Castiel and the Winchesters helped get me out. _  
_

" _Maybe I'm crazy maybe I'm weak_ _  
_ _Maybe I'm blinded by what I see_ _  
_ _You wanted a soldier_ _  
_ _But it wasn't me_ _  
_ _Because I could never set you free_ _  
_ _So fly on your own_ _  
_ _It's time I let you go_ _  
_ _Go, go"_

Apparently Castiel thought I could help out the boys and keep them safe, but so far all I've managed is to get into trouble everywhere I go. Maybe I wasn't meant to be raised from Hell, maybe I should have stayed. I'm not the best of the hunters out there, I'm no match for the Winchesters, yet they keep me around. I've been wanting to tell Cas how I feel for a very long time, but I'm afraid he wouldn't feel the same way, like it'll be breaking some kind of rule.

 _"I'm in love with an angel, who's afraid of the light_ _  
_ _whose halo is broken but the fight in her eyes?_ _  
_ _Walls were built to keep us safe until they're crashing down_ _  
_ _Worlds apart we were the same_ _  
_ _until you hit the ground"_

Every time I see Castiel I fall even more in love with him. I just can't help myself, looking into his beautiful crystal blue eyes. We've spent plenty of time together especially when he was human for a little while. We grew close during that time and I'll never forget those feelings I had, that I still have.

 _"Maybe I'm crazy maybe I'm weak_ _  
_ _Maybe I'm blinded by what I see_ _  
_ _You wanted a soldier_ _  
_ _But it wasn't me_ _  
_ _Because I could never set you free_ _  
_ _So fly on your own_ _  
_ _It's time I let you go_ _  
_ _Go, go"_

While I was hanging in my room in the bunker, thinking about the feelings I had for Cas, his angelic features popped into view.

"What are you doing here Cas?" I asked him

"I came to see you Timi," Castiel said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have these weird feeling I can't explain. I was talking to Sam and Dean about these feelings I had and they said I was in love," He said.

"In love with who?" I asked.

"You," he said.

We kissed for what seemed like ever. It felt like I was on cloud nine while I was kissing him. It was amazing and I'm pretty sure the smile gracing Cas's lips means he enjoyed it too.

" _The walls are built to keep us safe until they're crashing down_ _  
_ _Worlds apart we were the same_ _  
_ _until you hit the ground"_

That was three months ago, before things started to go downhill. I left hunting with the Winchesters and sadly ended my relationship with Castiel. I've been having these weird dreams that I couldn't unravel. Something bad was going to happen and I didn't want anyone to get hurt especially Cas. He was sad and angry but I couldn't let him get hurt, Dean and Sam were hurt too.

I couldn't possibly tell them the truth of why I left, but it was for a good reason. Hopefully, they'll understand one day.

" _Maybe I'm crazy maybe I'm weak_ _  
_ _Maybe I'm blinded by what I see_ _  
_ _You wanted a soldier_ _  
_ _But it wasn't me_ _  
_ _Because I could never set you free_ _  
_ _So fly on your own_ _  
_ _It's time I let you go_ "

I always kept a picture that I took of Castiel and myself with me. I can't seem to get rid of it, it was a month after we started to date. There was a knock on my motel door and made sure I answered with my knife in hand. I stepped out and saw nothing around my door. I turned to walk back in when I was grabbed from behind.

I don't remember anything after that it was all fuzzy, but I do remember seeing a bright white light at the end of it all.

" _So fly on your own_ _  
_ _it's time I let you go_ _  
_ _Go, go"_ _  
_

I was hanging in an ever loop of memories in Heaven until one time I spotted Castiel.

"You shouldn't be here," I said to him.

"Neither should you," He said.

"I wanted to keep you safe," I said.

"I could have protected you. Sam and Dean too," he said.

"I'm sorry Cas," I said.

"Me too," he said.

"You should go, "I said.

"I want you to come with me," he said.

"I'm staying Cas. I don't want to be saved any more. This is the third time I've died. I have to let you go and you have to let me go. I'm staying in Heaven, go save the planet, feathers," I said using my nickname for him when we first met.

"Okay, good bye. Angel," he said.

"Goodbye feathers," I said.

He disappeared and I spent my time in Heaven living happy memories.


	41. Arrested

AN: If you'd like to request something, I'd be happy to write it. Just no shipping or slash. If you have a name you'd like me to use, be free to include it. It might take a while to get around to sometimes, but I'll let you know. So, just leave me a review, and I'll be more than happy to try to get them up. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Arrested

I was glaring daggers at Dean as we were sitting in the back of a police cruiser. Not once in my life have I been arrested, but I hang out with my boyfriend Dean and here I am.

"Stop looking at me like that," he said.

"You had to punch the bartender," I said.

"He was hitting on you I couldn't help myself," he said.

"You're such an idiot," I said.

"You didn't have to punch him either," he said.

"He called my boyfriend an asshole," I said.

Dean smiled and said, "That's my girl."

"Shut up Dean, I'm still pissed at you," I said.

"Come on babe, I'm sorry," he said.

I ignored him and looked out the window. We were taken to the local station and were being booked. They took Deans mug shot first and of Couse he tried to be funny and did his blue steel. Then it was my turn and I just looked like a very pissed off person. Even the officers looked a little nervous.

"Do you guys want the same cell?" the police officer asked.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because I don't want to deal with a crime scene in our jail cell," he said.

"I'm not going to kill her," Dean said.

"Not you, her. She looks like she's going to rip your head off," he said.

"Shes my girlfriend she wouldn't do that," Dean said.

"Whatever you say, good luck getting out of the dog house," he said.

We were sitting in our cell waiting for Sam to come get us after we called him to get us out.

"Babe talk to me," Dean said.

"No," I said.

"You just did," he said.

"Dean, You're this close to being single," I said.

"Oh come on, jail isn't that bad," he said.

I glared at him again and he said, "All right okay. I was a jerk, but that guy shouldn't have hit on you like that. He's lucky I didn't kill him. Actually I thought you were going to."

"Yeah I guess it was pretty crazy. It's kind of interesting," I said.

"So you're not mad," Dean said.

I sighed and looked at his adorable face, "No, I'm not. But if it happens again, you're dead."

"Fair enough," he said.

We kissed softly and I was kind of happy that I was arrested with my boyfriend.

I heard a wolf call from another holding cell and a "Sexy baby!"

I looked over at the tall burly man and said, "Don't make me come over there and rip that heart tattoo on your chest and make it a broken one."

The guy backed off and sat quietly in his cell barely sparing me another look.

"Damn babe, you've only been in here for a few hours and it's already changed you," Dean said.

"Dean, you're such a dork," I said.

"Guilty as charged," he said.

I laughed at him and we spent the rest of the time in jail cuddling with each other until Sam arrived.


	42. The Annoying King of Hell

AN: If you'd like to request something, I'd be happy to write it. Just no shipping or slash. If you have a name you'd like me to use, be free to include it. It might take a while to get around to sometimes, but I'll let you know. So, just leave me a review, and I'll be more than happy to try to get them up. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

The Annoying King of Hell

Sam and I were working on something around town and here came Crowley popping up out of nowhere. That was three hours ago and Sam was not in the mood to deal with him right now. The first hour was fine, by the second hour Sam was annoyed, and by the third hour Sam looks like he wants to explode.

"So Moose, You are taking good care of my little niece right?" Crowley asked.

I forgot to mention that Crowley is my Uncle. I'm half demon and half human. Yes I know unnatural and believe me I've been hunted by both the supernatural and hunters. Thankfully both parties felt I was part of their side, so they gave up the fight. I'm more human than Demon though, but sometimes my demoness pops out when I'm pushed too far.

"Yes, Crowley," Sam mumbled angrily.

"Are you sure? She seems different," Crowley said eyeing me.

"Timi, please help me," Sam said with his bitch face.

"Uncle Crowley everything's fine, please just leave Sam alone. He's already been having a rough day," I said.

"Oh, but I was just checking in on you two. Those two dunces could get my sweet little niece killed," my uncle said.

"Uncle Crowley, I'm fine and checking up on me is great, but usually that only takes an hour at most not three," I said.

"Fine, Fine, I know I'm over staying my welcome. I'll see you around my niece and don't hurt her moose or I'll drag you to hell," Crowley said and left soon after.

"So he warns me every time," Sam says shaking his head.

"Sorry about him," I said with a chuckle.

Sam gave a slight smirk and said, "I guess that's what I have to deal with when dating the king of hells niece."


	43. Fighting in the Pouring Rain

AN: If you'd like to request something, I'd be happy to write it. Just no shipping or slash. If you have a name you'd like me to use, be free to include it. It might take a while to get around to sometimes, but I'll let you know. So, just leave me a review, and I'll be more than happy to try to get them up. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Fighting in the Pouring Rain

Sam and I were outside in a torrential down pour. Dean went ahead inside the motel room after the hunt because he knew Sam and I were livid at each other. We were on a hunt with some crazy creature trying to eat people's brains and it wasn't a zombie. I got a little off track with where I was going and lost the guys in the small old house the creature was staying at.

The monster got to me before the guys and before I could take it out it pinned me to the ground. Sam and Dean both came rushing towards my rescue and Dean took it out with a single shot to the heart. Sam and I were standing here in the parking lot soaking wet and steaming.

"You shouldn't have gone off like that by yourself!" Sam bellowed.

"I didn't mean too Sam, I got a little discombobulated and thought I heard something," I yelled right back.

"You almost got yourself killed," Sam said.

"Yeah, but I didn't," I said.

"How could you be so stupid sometimes, Timi? Sometimes I wonder why you're even here," Sam said not thinking.

I was shocked at what he said and he quickly went solemn.

"Babe I didn't mean it," Sam whispered.

He tried to grab me, but I jerked my arm away.

"Leave me alone, Sam," I said with tears streaming down my face.

I turned around and started walking away down the street.

"Timi!" I heard Sam yell after me.

I heard his footsteps in the distance and I started to speed up until I was in a full on sprint down the street. It was still raining pretty hard and with the wind, the drops of rain were hitting my face forcefully making it sting. Eventually Sam caught up because his legs are so long and he pulled me towards him.

"You know I didn't mean that, Timi. I didn't mean it. I love you so much and I couldn't imagine hunting without you. Please don't leave me. I was just so upset that I almost lost you tonight. I wouldn't be able to handle it," Sam said with his own tears getting washed away in the rain.

"I know Sam and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get in harm's way, but that comes with hunting. I promise to be more careful. I love you so much, Sam," I said to him.

"I know," Sam said with a smile.

He grabbed my face with his hands and pulled me in for a romantic kiss in the middle of a down pour. I bet Dean would be rolling his eyes at this true chick flick moment, but I don't care, this is Sam's and I's chick flick moment and it's an awesome one.

"So you'll forgive me?" Sam said as he gently rubbed my face.

"Of course, I can't stay mad at you, Sam. Plus I don't want you throwing that puppy dog look at me," I said smiling.

He chuckled and said, "You love my puppy dog face."

"I do love it," I said giggling.

"Let's get back to the motel and get dried off and warmed up before we get sick," Sam said.

Two days later Sam and I were as sick as dogs in the bunker and Dean kept giving us an earful about fighting in the rain. We didn't care though because making up was so worth being sick together.


	44. A Genie in a Bottle

AN: If you'd like to request something, I'd be happy to write it. Just no shipping or slash. If you have a name you'd like me to use, be free to include it. It might take a while to get around to sometimes, but I'll let you know. So, just leave me a review, and I'll be more than happy to try to get them up. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

A Genie in a Bottle

Dean walked into the motel room looking around for something. He made a huff and started digging under the mattresses. I watched him from the small dingy couch they had and wondered what he was doing.

"Um, Dean. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking for something," Dean mumbled barely sparing me a glance.

"No kidding. What are you looking for?" I asked him.

"That bottle we found yesterday," Dean said as he practically ripped the room apart.

"The genie bottle?" I asked him.

"Please tell me you didn't release it," Dean said looking at me sternly.

"No, I'm not that stupid Dean. Do you remember where you last saw it?" I asked.

He gave me a look that made me want to restart the whole conversation.

"Where's Sammy?" Dean asked looking around.

"Huh, that's a good question. He said he'd be back soon, but that was over an hour ago. You don't think that," I said drifting off.

"Son of a bitch. Why would he do this?" Dean said throwing his hands up frantically.

"What would Sam want with a Genie bottle?" I asked more myself than Dean.

"I have no clue," Dean said.

"Dean, do you have the bottle?" Castiel asked as he popped in.

"About that Cas, Sam kind of has it," Dean said.

"Why does Sam have it? Where is Sam?" Castiel said as he looked around.

"I'm not real sure at the moment," Dean said.

"How could you let this happen?" Castiel said with anger.

"I'm sorry Cas, but I wasn't here. I also didn't know that there was a genie in that bottle and we had to guard it with our lives," Dean said with his own anger.

"You should have known not to let it out of your site. I told you this case was top priority and important," Castiel boomed.

Dean was just about to say something but Sam walked into the room. All eyes fell on him and Sam got a confused look on his face.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Did you take the bottle?" Castiel asked.

"The genie bottle. No I left it here, in Dean's bag. I never touched it," Sam said.

"Then where did you go an hour ago?" Dean asked.

"I've been gone since this morning. I went for a jog and then I went to the Library to find some more information on the bottle," Sam said.

"Wait if that wasn't you, then who was it?" I said.

"Wait, someone came in who looked like me and took the bottle?" Sam said.

"Yeah, they did," I said.

"Shapeshifter?" Dean asked.

"Possibility," Castiel said.

"We have to get that bottle back. Before we're all in trouble," Dean said.

"Yeah, we do," I said.

* * *

We've been looking for hours in the small town for signs of a shapeshifter, but so far no luck. Dean was searching the sewers and I was lurking the streets to find anything suspicious. Castiel went to heaven to talk to his angel peers about the situation and Sam was doing more research on the bottle.

While I was walking around the streets I saw a young blond haired man walking with what seemed like the bottle that we were looking for. I decided to follow after him and kept a good distance so he wouldn't notice me. He went down a small ally and I decided to confront him there.

"Hold it," I said.

"You!? How'd you find me?" he asked.

"Um… you're kind of holding the object we're looking for in plain sight," I said.

"Here take it," he said.

"Wait!? You're just going to give it to me?" I said.

He tried to shove the bottle into my hands, but I was a little worried at what was going on.

"I don't want it! It's dangerous, the guy I was getting it for suddenly chickened out. Then I read up on it and it's not worth it. You want it so bad, take it," he said.

"You're not a skin walker?" I said.

"I don't even know what the hell that is. I'm just a college student dabbling in magic on the side. Dude paid me a hundred bucks to steal this thing. Now I want out, so just leave me alone, please," he said.

The guy looked so innocent and I had to at least pity him a little bit.

"All right fine, but word of advice, I'd stop dabbling in magic before you get caught up in something else which is way worse than this," I said.

"Okay, okay, thank you," he said.

He quickly passed me the bottle and ran off like he was on fire. There was a smudge on the bottle and I decided to rub it off. That's when I cursed at myself, never rub a genies lamp. White and black plumes of smoke came out of the bottle and I dropped it to the ground as it began to shake. A man in blue baggy capris and a light blue vest was standing in front of me. He was toned and pretty hot, with curly black hair and brown eyes.

"How may I be of service, madam?" the genie said with a sly smile.

"Whoa," was all I had to say.

"I am Ramon, and I am your servant my queen. You have three wishes, use them wisely," he said.

I just stared in shock and horror and I was surely in deep crap.

"Um… Hi. Just call me Timi," I said

"Okay, madam Timi," he said.

Well, this is going to be a very long few days. My phone started to ring and I answered it.

"Timi, I finished inspecting the sewer and I got nothing. How about you, babe?" he asked.

"Well, I found the bottle and turns out it wasn't a shifter. It was just a college guy dabbling in witchcraft. He stole it from us for some guy who paid him a hundred bucks," I said.

"What!? That's crazy. Lucky I didn't get my hands on that punk. Where you at?" Dean asked.

"An alley way by that small café we passed earlier," I said looking around.

"I'm heading up there now. I'll see you in a few, beautiful," he said and hung up.

I put my phone in my pocket and looked at my magical company in front of me.

"So, Madam Timi, Would you like to make a wish yet?" he asked.

"No Ramon, I don't," I said.

"Fine, but I could get rid of that man for you," he said with a shrug.

"Genie trying to zap away my boyfriend. Awesome, just awesome," I said.

I heard someone enter the alley and I looked to see my boyfriend eyeing Ramon wearily.

"Who's the weirdo?" Dean asked.

"I am Ramon, and I am her servant. She is my queen," he said.

"Timi!? You rubbed the lamp!?" he said exasperatedly.

"It was an accident. There was a smudge and…" I said trailing off.

"You didn't make a wish did you?" he said.

"No, of course not," I said.

"She has refused my service. I even offered her up an idea. I think she should have took it," the genie said glaring at Dean

"Shut it, pretty boy," Dean said to Ramon and then turned to me, "We have to go back to the motel."

"Okay, seems like a good idea," I said.

"Get in there, pretty boy," Dean said holding up the bottle.

"I do not answer to you, you incompetent peasant. I only answer to my beautiful queen," he said.

Dean looked furious, but I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean, relax. Ramon go in the bottle," I said.

"Yes, madam Timi," he said.

He poofed into the cloud of smoke and whisked back into the bottle.

"Why were you defending him?" Dean asked angrily.

"Because Dean, we don't need an angry genie on our hands, especially one targeting my boyfriend," I said.

"Yeah, well, I'll take care of him," Dean said.

"Yeah, how?" I said.

"I don't know yet, but I'll find a way. No one mocks me and flirts with my girlfriend," Dean said.

I just shook my head and walked towards the impala which Dean parked near the café. We got in the car and Dean tossed the bottle into the back of the impala without a care.

"Hey, what wish did he offer you?" Dean asked.

"You don't want to know," I said.

Dean furrowed his brows and said, "Now I really want to know."

"Fine, just don't throw a fit," I said.

"Me throw a fit? I'll be fine, tell me Timi," he said.

"He said to send you somewhere, so I'll never have to see you again," I said.

"He what!? Come out here you son of a bitch. I'm going to kick you're…" Dean started.

"Dean! That's why I wasn't going to tell you," I said.

"The sooner we get back to Sammy and Cas, we'll have this guy off our hands," Dean said.

* * *

We got back to the motel with Dean mumbling incoherently about the entire situation.

"Did you guys find it?" Sam asked when we walked through the door.

"Timi found it and she let the damn genie out," Dean said.

"You what!?" Sam said.

"It was an accident. It's not like I did it intentionally," I said while holding the bottle.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"He's in the bottle," Dean said.

"He?" Sam said.

"Yeah, he," Dean mumbled.

"What would it be better if it was Jeannie from "I Dream of Jeannie"?" I asked.

"That would be awesome," Dean said with a small smile.

I glared at him and smacked his stomach with the back of my hand.

"Ow," he said.

Sam shook his head and asked "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. You're the Brainiac, what do you think?" Dean asked.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe use up your wishes until he gets stuck back in the bottle, then the angels can deal with it," Sam said.

Just then Castiel popped up and said, "You got it."

"We have a little situation," Dean said.

"Did you release it?" Castiel asked looking angry.

All eyes fell to me and I shrunk back a bit.

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident," I said.

"This is not good. We cannot destroy it while it's attached to someone. You must use your wishes," Castiel said.

"Is that a good idea?" I said wearily.

"It's the only choice we got," he said.

"Can't we just kill the son of a bitch?" Dean asked.

"You must kill the source, which is the bottle. If you just kill him, he will regenerate over time back in the bottle. Only higher power, like the angels, are able to destroy such a thing," Castiel said.

"Well, all right. Pop that sucker out and make your three wishes. The sooner we get this over with, the better I'll feel," Dean said.

"Fine," I said.

I put the bottle on the small dining table and said, "Ramon, come out."

The smoke filled the air and within seconds he was standing in front of us. Sam just stared at him in bewilderment, Cas was neutral, and Dean just gave him a death glare.

"How may I be of service, madam Timi?" Ramon asked.

"Wow," Sam said.

"Not wow, pretty boy's a jerk," Dean said.

"That offer still stands," Ramon said glaring at Dean.

Dean was going to slug him, but Sam held him back.

"Timi, I think you should make your wishes before someone gets hurt," Sam said.

"Fine," I said.

"Come on Dean," Sam said pulling him towards the door.

"I am not leaving that genie douche, in my motel room, with my girlfriend," Dean said.

"Dean I'll be fine," I said.

"Cas stay with her," Dean said.

"Okay," Cas said.

Sam and Dean left the room and it was just me with an angel and a genie.

"What would you like to wish for?" Ramon asked.

"Um…" I said.

You know when you're a kid, thinking what if genies were real and you got granted three wishes, what would you wish for? It was so much simpler then.

"Timi, be careful. Genies like to manipulate your wish," Castiel said.

"I know, I know," I said.

"We do no such things. It was just a stupid rumor that got us a bad rap," Ramon said.

"That's not true, he is lying, Timi," Castiel said.

"Are you going to listen to feathers here or your personal servant?" Ramon said.

"Definitely Castiel. I've known him long enough, I know he's truthful," I said.

I thought hard about something simple to wish for and one he couldn't possibly ruin.

"I wish, Dean had some apple pie," I said.

The genie snapped his fingers while rolling his eyes. A few seconds later my phone was ringing. I answered it and a very angry voice shot through the receiver, "Did you ask for pie!"

"Yes, why don't you sound happy?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know, because I'm covered from head to toe in apple pie. On one hand it's friggin' delicious, on the other hand I'm covered in pie," Dean said.

"Sorry Dean," I said.

"Its fine beautiful, just watch your last two wishes. That genie is a sneaky son of a bitch," Dean said.

"Will do," I said.

"Oh and Sam said please don't use him in a wish," Dean said.

"Okay, I'll leave you two out of it," I said.

"Thanks babe. I'm going to finish my pie," Dean said.

I rolled my eyes and hung up my phone.

"You covered my boyfriend in pie," I said.

"You should have been more specific," Ramon shrugged.

"Whatever, I wish I had a cute little Labrador retriever puppy. Is that specific enough?" I said.

"Your wish is my command," the genie said.

He snapped his fingers and a cute little Labrador retriever puppy was running around my legs.

"Aww… he's so adorable," I said picking him up.

The puppy licked me and I petted its soft fur.

"One more wish madam Timi," Ramon said.

"I wish…" I trailed off.

I didn't know what else to wish for. A simple wish would be for a chocolate donut or something, but three small wishes in a row. I mean, it's anything you can think of and you're not limited to what it can be. Ramon smirked at me thinking I was going to wish for something stupid, but I was smarter than that. I already have everything I want; an awesome boyfriend, a cool best friend, and an angel.

"I wish for a yummy sprinkled donut, on a paper plate, on that table," I said.

Ramon's smirk faded and he looked genuinely surprised, "As you wish."

He snapped his fingers and what appeared on the table was a yummy looking sprinkled donut, on a paper plate.

"It was nice serving you my queen. My time is up and I'll be returning to my bottle," he said.

He disappeared in the smoke and returned to the bottle. I picked it up and handed it to Cas.

"Here get rid of it. We don't need something like that happening again," I said.

"Good job, Timi. Thanks for your help," Castiel said.

"No problem, see you later Cas," I said.

With that he was gone and I was left alone with a puppy, which Dean is probably going to fuss about, and a yummy donut. I sat down at the table and dialed my boyfriend.

"Hey, babe. Did you get rid of that genie douche?" Dean asked.

"Yes he's gone, you can come back," I said.

"Cas, getting rid of it?" Dean asked.

"Yep took it a few seconds ago," I said.

"Great," Dean said.

The puppy barked at me and I heard Dean say, "You wished for a dog!?"

"See you soon," I said and hung up.

I ate the donut and it was actually really great, then sat on the couch with the puppy until Dean and Sam arrived. They walked in the door about ten minutes later and Dean looked sticky from his little pie mishap. His hair was sticking to his face and he was very shiny. I tried to stifle my laughter at the site.

"Shut it, you're the one that caused it," he said.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that, but it's really funny," I said.

"Aww... Cute dog," Sam said petting him.

"He's going to the pound, tomorrow," Dean said.

"Aww… come on Dean, can we keep him," I said.

Dean glared at me and said, "No, plus I found this."

Dean took out a crumbled piece of paper which said Lost Dog: Hansel. The picture looked just like the puppy. I frowned, that genie got me again.

"Fine," I said.

"You want a hug, babe," Dean said smirking.

"No, you stay away from me," I said.

Dean kept advancing and I tried to get away, but it was no use. Dean enveloped me into a large hug and I was now sticky too. It's been a long day, but it was really awesome. I wouldn't wish it any other way.


	45. KO- Knockout

AN: If you'd like to request something, I'd be happy to write it. Just no shipping or slash. If you have a name you'd like me to use, feel free to include it. It might take a while to get around to sometimes, but I'll let you know. So, just leave me a review, and I'll be more than happy to try to get them up. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

K.O. – Knockout

I was hunting a rugaru in New Hampshire, and was confronted by my best friends Sam and Dean. They said I should stay of the hunt and head back home, but I wasn't going down without a fight. I've been hunting since I was sixteen, I finally begged the hell out of my dad to take me and since then I've never stopped.

Once the Winchesters saw I wasn't going to back down, we made ourselves a bet. The first one who finds the rugaru gets free drink, paid by the loser or losers. So far I was the first one at the potential warehouse where the creature was hiding out. I was excited I got to kill this thing and get free drinks.

I was slowly making my way through the dimly lit warehouse with my blowtorch in hand. It was dead silent and I was questioning my research and information about finding the rugaru here. I was about to give up and head back to my motel room. That's when I heard a noise coming from a dark corner within the warehouse.

"Come out you ugly son of a bitch," I said looking at the spot.

I kept an eye on my surroundings, making sure it didn't surprise me. The rugaru came sprinting towards me and I went to light it on fire. The trigger on my blowtorch got jammed and it wasn't working. I tussled with the creature, trying to keep it from biting me and tearing into my skin. He threw me up against the wall and the last thing I saw was the rugaru coming at me, getting ready to rip into my delicate flesh.

The next thing I remember was my name being called and stifled giggles. I cracked open my eyes and saw Dean and Sam looking at me with goofy grins on their faces. I glared at them and slowly propped myself and leaned against the warehouse wall.

"Did you kill it?" I asked.

"Yep," Dean said.

"Well I found it first," I said.

"The bet was the first one to kill it, not find it. You my lady owe us a drink," Dean said.

"Fine," I said.

"But you're okay, right?" Sam asked, his smile faltering slightly.

"Yeah just a little sore, but nothing I'm not used to," I said.

They nodded and Sam held a hand out to me. I grabbed it and he helped hoist me up onto my feet. We left the warehouse and went to a local bar. I owned up to the bet and bought everyone a round of drinks. Maybe next time I'll be the one ending up with free drinks.


	46. Every Morning

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Every Morning

We were on a hunt in Connecticut and we were getting ready to go get some breakfast at the diner. Dean was taking a shower while I was blow drying my hair. I was combing it through when the shower stopped and Dean came over with just his towel around his waist. He took his other towel and rubbed it through his damp hair, making it messy and spiky.

He was still pretty wet and I could see the water droplets traveling down his collarbone and ripples of his chest. He always looked hot like this in the morning, it was pretty much our daily routine, I'd shower first, then him, and then we'd finish getting ready together.

"You see something you like?" Dean asked smirking.

"Nope, not at all," I said smiling.

He let out a short snort and said, "Yeah, sure you don't."

He ran his hand through his hair making it stick up because it was still wet. I reached for my toothbrush and Dean grabbed the toothpaste before I could reach for it.

"Come on Dean," I said.

"Nope, you know what I want," He said smiling.

"Dean…Just give me the toothpaste," I said.

Dean shook his head and kept the toothpaste out of my reach. I tried to grab at it, but Dean kept holding it up and holding me back. These are the moments I wish I was taller instead of being 5'3".

"I'm waiting babe, you know what you have to do. We have all day, "Dean said.

"We don't have all day, Sam will probably break down the door if we neglect our part in the case," I said.

"Sammy will just have to deal with it. I'm not leaving until I get what I want," he said.

"Fine," I said.

I went on my tippy toes and placed a soft tender kiss on my boyfriend's lips. He held onto my hips and depend the kiss, while he was busy getting what he wanted, I got what I wanted. I grabbed the toothpaste from his hands and pulled away.

"Ugh… You're a cruel woman," Dean groaned.

"I don't see how I'm the cruel one," I said giggling.

"Because you torture me with your beauty and you only give me small portions of what I want," Dean said with a fake pouted.

"You're so weird," I said.

"Am not," he said and grabbed his toothbrush.

We brushed our teeth together and Dean was swigging his water and gurgling like a dork. I watched his Adams apple bob up and down and his freckles decorating his handsome annoying face. He looked over at me and gave me a small smirk and wink. I rolled my eyes at him and went into the room. I heard him spit into the sink and laugh at me. Eventually Dean was dressed and we went outside, finding a very annoyed Sam leaning against the wall of the motel.

"Seriously guys, every morning," Sam said with exasperation.

"It's our routine Sammy. Deal with it," Dean said with a smile.

Sam just shook his head and we all piled into the impala. We went to the diner discussing our case, forgetting the morning fun and getting down to business. When tomorrow comes around we'll be doing it all over again.


	47. Payback's a

AN: If you'd like to request something, I'd be happy to write it. Just no shipping or slash. If you have a name you'd like me to use, feel free to include it. It might take a while to get around to sometimes, but I'll let you know. So, just leave me a review, and I'll be more than happy to try to get them up. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Payback's a…

Last night we all decided to settle down and watch a movie together. We rented all of the Chucky movies and stayed up watching them until three a.m. I jumped only a few times throughout the whole movie and of course Dean was there to hold me close. I wasn't afraid of Chucky, it was only the sounds and quick screen shots that got my heart pumping, not Chucky himself.

Unfortunately my boyfriend got a whole other idea, thinking I was afraid of the red headed psycho killer doll. All three of us were sharing a room because apparently there is some kind of event in the town we were in. Making it really hard to crack this case, especially when there are hundreds of potential victims out there.

Anyway, the night after, I was about to head to sleep and I flipped over the covers to reveal a Chucky doll, which looked almost exactly like the original. Sam was sitting at the table doing research and Dean was chowing down on a slice of pie.

"Seriously Dean!?" I said.

"Come on I thought you'd be scared," Dean said looking confused.

"Told you it wouldn't work," Sam mumbled.

"Shut it, Sammy," Dean said.

"Chucky doesn't scare me, Dean," I said.

"Really!? But you were jumping a lot during the movies," Dean said.

"It was only the parts with eerie music and jumping camera shots. The doll never scared me," I said.

"Well you're no fun. That was a waste of my thirty bucks," Dean said sighing.

"Dean, most of your money comes from hustling and credit card fraud," I said.

"Still, I worked hard for that money," he said.

I shook my head at him and sat down with Chucky on my lap.

"That things kind of creepy, it keeps staring at me," Dean said shifting in his seat.

"Why, are you scared?" I asked smirking.

"No, it's just creepy," Dean said.

"You hunt demons and creature's every day and your creeped out by a doll," I said laughing.

"Hey, it's a rational fear. Which I don't have, but I mean we've seen cursed objects, a killer doll could happen," Dean said.

"He's got a point," Sam said.

"Yeah I guess, but I think Chucky is kind of cute," I said.

Both of the brothers gave me the strangest look in the world.

"What? I had a dream about him when I was like 13," I said.

"What kind of dream?" Dean asked keeping his look.

"Not that kind of dream. We were in an old beautiful house, with those double stairs that curved against the opposite walls, and we had a romantic candlelight dinner," I said with a shrug.

"What!? You had a date with that thing," Dean said spazzing out.

"I have no control over my dreams Dean," I said.

"Not fully, but seriously, that's just weird. That's weirder than weird. I'm dating a crazy doll lover," Dean said.

I punched Dean in the arm and he let out an "Ow", while rubbing the spot I punched.

"Sam, help me out here," I said.

"Oh no, I totally agree with Dean. It's kind of weird," Sam said looking freaked out.

"You two suck," I said.

Soon after we headed to bed and I decided to get back at the two brothers who thought I was weird. I'll show them, they mess with a bull, they'll get the horns. Early morning came around and I made sure I put my plan into action quickly, before either of them woke up. I took the Chucky doll and placed it by Dean, usually where I slept, and made the head face him. Then I went over to Sam's bed and took out a clown doll I found a few years ago, I knew it would come in handy someday.

I stood in the middle of the floor by each edge of the bed and waited for the alarm to go off. The alarm beeped and Dean hit it forcefully without looking. Sam moved a bit and then let out a scream and crawled quickly out of bed, then Dean let out a manly shout of fright and fell out of bed. I couldn't help myself and started laughing furiously, tears coming out of my eyes.

It was the best moment I've ever seen, two hunters afraid of dolls. Man I wish I would have got it on tape. Just then I heard both of them yell, "TIMI!"

I bolted to the bathroom and locked myself in there. They said I had to come out eventually, but I think I'll try to live in here for as long as I can.


	48. Boy's on Film

AN: If you'd like to request something, I'd be happy to write it. Just no shipping or slash. If you have a name you'd like me to use, feel free to include it. It might take a while to get around to sometimes, but I'll let you know. So, just leave me a review, and I'll be more than happy to try to get them up. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Boy's on Film

Two months ago I started filming Sam and Dean Winchester's hunting and there brotherly moments. Why you may ask, because when I was ten I fell in love with filmography and started documenting my dad's hunts. He made sure I knew the basics so I wouldn't get hurt out there but I get tons of great footage before he died when I was 19.

I was on the road for a few years taping many different hunters and creatures. When I ran into the Winchester's one day, I had to take the opportunity to film them. I remember that day very clearly:

"Hey, you two are the Winchester's," I said.

"Um, who's asking?" Dean asked.

"I'm Timi, I heard a lot about you from other hunters and Bobby. Also my dad met your father once," I said.

"Your dad was a hunter?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, then I took over. Well a little bit," I said.

"So what do you want?" Dean asked.

"I was wondering if I could film you for my documentary," I said.

"No way," Dean said.

"Come on, please. It would be great to have footage of the infamous Winchester brothers. I mean I have tons of great footage of other great hunters, but you two would be the icing on the cake," I said.

They huddled and talked lowly amongst themselves. I was hoping so bad that they'd give me a chance and let me film their journey.

"All right shorty. You can hang with us, but don't get in the way and don't get yourself killed," Dean said.

"That's fair, I can work with that, but are you going to call me shorty the whole time?" I asked.

"Yep, another thing you'll have to deal with," Dean said.

"Great," I said.

That day the Winchester's described to me somethings we'll be dealing with and their brotherly moments, the good and bad ones. I even got quick interviews with each of them before we headed off to their next case.

* * *

I still can't believe that I joined them two months ago and have gotten the footage of a life time. I got footage of them, Castiel, Crowley, and so many others it was unbelievable.

"Why the hell do you have all these cameras?" Dean said while looking through my stuff.

"Because Dean, they are all used for different purposes. The bigger one is for my tripod when I do interviews because it has better pixels and angels, the small camcorder is for when we are out and about, and my GoPro attached to the helmet is for when we get down and dirty," I said.

"Crazy film makers," Dean mumbled.

"Its business Dean. If you want the best for your work, you have to accommodate to each element," I said.

"Whatever," Dean said.

"I think it's pretty cool. How's editing going by the way?" Sam asked.

"Amazing, a few more minutes of footage and my documentary will be exactly two hours long," I said.

"I hate documentaries, they are so boring," Dean said.

"Well mine is entertaining, you two fighting is enough to make an audience double over in laughter," I said.

Dean glared at me and said, "Our fights are not to be laughed at. They are genuine moments."

"Uh-huh sure," I said.

* * *

A few months later my documentary was selected to show at a small film festival in Miami. I tried to ask everyone who was still alive and able to attend, to the show. Many of them turned the invitation down, but to my surprise there was one group who attended; the Winchester's and Castiel.

"You're here! I'm so happy you can make it. I thought no one would show, especially you three," I said.

"Are you kidding, we wouldn't miss this. I also want to see how good I look on film," Dean said.

Sam and I rolled our eyes and Sam said, "We wouldn't want you to be alone celebrating this amazing moment."

"Thank you guys," I said.

"You're welcome," all three of them said in unison.

"Nice dress," Dean said eyeing me.

I blushed and said, "It's going to start soon."

We all sat together and soon after my movie began to play.

The title came up on screen displaying: "Hunters: Living Nightmares" in big red chilling letters.

I was the first one up describing what this documentary is about.

"I'm Timi Pedal, and I've been traveling with my dad hunting since I was ten years old. I never thought about the dangers or problems that came with hunting. I just followed in my dad's footsteps. One day he gave me my first camcorder, when he found I loved filmography, so I decided to document our trips," I started.

I let out a sigh and continued, "When he died when I was nineteen I knew I had to keep up with it, so I decided to recruit other hunters to join me from a few weeks to a month, so I could film them and get each individual hunters experience. Of course there was a lot of people getting hurt and dying but I kept filming. I wasn't going to stop, this is not just for me but for my dad. Enjoy these true stories of every hunter I came across."

The video played showing many different interviews of hunters and footage of different hunts. I also tried to include information on the specific creatures and monsters we hunted. I had a wide array of people in my film; my dad, the Winchester's, Bobby, that creep Gordon, Jo, Ellen, Rufus, Garth, Charlie, and a few more.

One of my favorite parts came on and I was so immersed in it:

"Why are there so many cameras set up," Castiel asked as he looked into one of them.

"Because I thought it be cool to get different angles of the library, you'll never know what will happen. I've learned to be prepared for anything film worthy," I said as I set up the last camera.

"I feel like I'm getting spied on," Dean said looking around.

"You kind of are," I said.

"This is weird, what if we forget?" Sam asked.

"That's why I set up cameras of all sizes. Hopefully you'll notice one," I said.

Apparently they didn't remember and didn't notice the cameras because two hours later Dean was jamming out to some Metallica, in a black shirt and plaid boxers. Then a few hours after that, Sam was doing research on his laptop while eating a bagel. He dropped it and dusted it off then took a bite. Then Cas came and just stared at the camera with confusion and interest. I had to cut the film down, but it was crazy how long he stood there looking at it.

* * *

Eventually the film ended with in memory of everyone who has passed and a special thanks to everyone who participated. Throughout the whole movie there was laughter, crying, embarrassment and just pure amazement.

When it completely finished I got a standing ovation and I was so overwhelmed I could barely contain myself. We went back to my motel room after the film festival and we all celebrated my achievement.

"Too our best buddy, who grew on us over the time of filming. Your movie was a success and it came out great, shorty," Dean said.

"Yeah it was really good, Timi. It really made me view what we do on a whole new level," Sam said.

"It was very interesting Timi," Castiel said.

"Thanks guys. I couldn't do it without you and all the other hunters," I said.

"To Timi," they all said in unison.

We clinked glasses and drank our beer that we had. This whole project starting when I was ten just for fun and now it's a huge hit and I made tons of new friends, I couldn't ask for anything better.


	49. Who you Gonna Call? The Winchester's!

AN: If you'd like to request something, I'd be happy to write it. Just no shipping or slash. If you have a name you'd like me to use, feel free to include it. It might take a while to get around to sometimes, but I'll let you know. So, just leave me a review, and I'll be more than happy to try to get them up. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Who you Gonna Call? The Winchester's!

I just bought a new house in a small Rhode Island town, which only had about a hundred citizens in the town. I lived about five miles away from my neighbor and about ten from the local town. I lived about 30 minutes from the beach and every so often I'd take a trip to sit out there for the day.

I was still unpacking my things and trying to get everything in order. It's only been a week but I feel like I'm falling behind in my unpacking duties. While I was placing books on my shelf the living room suddenly felt chilly. I thought it was just the air conditioner being weird but when I checked, it wasn't even on.

I felt this eerie feeling wash over me and I wasn't a stranger to ghost and other supernatural creatures. My dad was a hunter when I was younger but he died when I was about eight. My mother and I moved on eventually and tried to forget about the hunter life style. When I got older I got swept back up into the hunter world when I was taken by a demon.

That's when I ran into the Winchester brothers who saved my life. I met them once before on a case my dad was on when I was seven. He worked alongside John Winchester and Dean and Sam stayed with us for a few days. Dean was an annoying thirteen year old boy and Sam was a nice nine year old kid. Sam and I had a lot of fun together those three days.

Anyway, I played off the eerie feeling and tried to unpack some more boxes. That's when I started hearing weird noises coming from the basement. I wasn't going to check it out, I knew better to go snoop in my dark basement that could possibly have a ghost in it. I did what I knew was best, I grabbed my phone and dialed Sam's number, that obtained a few years ago when I was abducted by the demon.

It range twice before Sam answered with a simple, "Hello."

"Hi, Sam. I need your guys help," I said.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"Who is it?" I heard Dean's voice say in the background.

"Timi," Sam said.

"Oh, let me listen," Dean said.

"Fine, Dean. Hey, I need to hear the phone too," Sam said.

"Ow, you grabbed my ear," Dean said.

"You shouldn't be hogging my phone," Sam said.

My electricity went out and I was starting to get a little nervous.

"GUYS! Focus here," I said.

"Sorry," I heard them mumble.

"I think I have a ghost in my new house," I said looking around.

"Can't you take care of it?" Sam asked.

"It would be nice to have you guys here. Plus I don't think the spirit here really wants me to do much, my electrics out," I said.

"All right, I suggest you go to a motel for the night. We'll meet you there. Where are you living?" Dean asked.

"Huntington, a small town in Rhode Island," I said.

"Okay we'll see you tomorrow," Sam said.

"Okay, thanks guys," I said.

"No problem," They said.

I hung up and quickly packed a small bag to take with me. I left my home and headed to the only motel in town, Reds Inn. I booked a room and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

The next day, Dean and Sam arrived and knocked on my motel door. I opened up and saw the two men I haven't seen in years, standing in front of me.

"Hey there shorty," Dean said.

"Hi, Dean," I said.

"Hi, Timi," Sam said.

"Hi, Sam," I said.

"So you bought a haunted house?" Dean asked.

"I didn't think it was, but my luck doesn't seem to be working for me," I said.

"We'll help you get rid of it," Sam said smiling at me.

I always had a little crush on Sam since I met him when I was seven. Then when they saved me, I fell for him even more, but our worlds are completely different.

"Thanks I appreciate it," I said.

"So how old is the house?" Sam asked as he booted up his laptop.

"Um… about a hundred years old," I said.

He nodded and said, "Do you know about the previous owners?"

"Now that you mention it, the last owner was an old guy, who said he heard voices. Before him was the original owners about a hundred years ago," I said.

"You didn't take that as a sign?" Dean asked.

"Shut up Dean," I said.

Dean shrugged, "Just saying."

We all did research, well Sam and I mostly, Dean was flipping through television stations and "reading" a book.

"I found something on the original owners of the house," Sam said.

"What?" I asked.

"The brother and father, both slaughtered the whole family one night. Then they killed themselves. Two twin boys, a little girl and the wife were all killed," Sam said reading over an article on his computer.

"Geez, that's sick," I said.

"They were buried at the local cemetery, Maddison Hills Cemetery," Sam said.

"That's a few blocks from here," I said.

"Let's go burn these suckers," Dean said.

We all traveled to the cemetery and I helped them salt and burn the six bodies of the family who lived in my house. We finished up and headed back to the motel to get our things and then I invited them back to my place.

"Wow this is a nice place," Sam said.

"Yeah it is," Dean said.

They looked around and Dean said, "A game room!?"

Sam and I laughed at Dean's happiness. He ran towards my set of games I had bought at a closed down arcade. I had a foosball table, Pacman, pinball machine, Centipede, Galaga, and a big screen TV with a PlayStation 4.

"This is awesome. Can I live here?" Dean said as he started playing pinball.

"Dean, I don't think she wants you living with her," Sam said.

"Oh, come on. I m a delight to be around," Dean said.

We laughed at him and Sam said, "Yeah sure."

Sam and I went to my living room and we could here Dean yelling and laughing while he was playing the game.

"Thanks for helping out," I said.

"Anytime, Timi," Sam said.

We stood in silence for a bit and I grabbed the courage to pull Sam down to me and Kiss him. He froze for a few second but then he relaxed and kissed me back. He deepened it and I felt excited that Sam felt the same way. We broke apart and Sam said, "I wanted that for a while."

"Really," I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Me two," I smiled.

"It's about time," I heard Dean said.

"Dean," Sam whined.

"What, it's true. I saw it when we were younger and spent those three days at her place. I knew there was something between you two," Dean said.

"We were kids," Sam said.

"So, doesn't mean there wasn't anything there. Now ask her out already," Dean said.

"Timi, will you go out with me," Sam asked.

"Yes I will," I said.

Sam smiled and gave me another lingering kiss.

"All right, all right. Enough of the cheesy romance. Would you like to stay in our bunker, Timi? Long distance relationships are a pain in the ass," Dean said.

"I'd like that," I said.

"Great, what about your house though," Sam asked.

"I'll keep it around, you never know," I said.

Sam nodded and that was the start of my new life with my handsome boyfriend and his brother.


	50. My New Follower

AN: If you'd like to request something, I'd be happy to write it. Just no shipping or slash. If you have a name you'd like me to use, feel free to include it. It might take a while to get around to sometimes, but I'll let you know. So, just leave me a review, and I'll be more than happy to try to get them up. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

My New Follower

Today I got to meet my two favorite people in the whole wide world, Dean and Sam Winchester. I was ecstatic when Charlie said she'd introduce me to them. I had made a few fanfictions about them three months ago when I started reading the books. I never actually thought I'd meet them for real.

"Are we really going to meet them?" I said as she drove us to the bunker she said they stayed at.

"Yes we are. You look like you're going to pass out," she said.

"I probably will once I meet them. This is amazing," I said bouncing in my seat.

"You're the weirdest 20 year-old I've ever met," Charlie laughed.

"I know, but I don't care," I said smiling.

Eventually we pulled up to a weird looking, old, run down power plant building.

"This is where they stay?" I asked.

"Yep, don't be fooled by the outside. It's really awesome on the inside," she said.

"Awesome, it's like batman," I said.

She laughed and led me to the door of the secret bunker. We went in and she led me to the library. It was really cool, I was over the moon and in complete shock at this moment.

"Wow, this place is huge. I know I've said it a hundred times, but I'm going to say it again, awesome," I said looking around wide eyed.

"Who's the weirdo?" Dean asked Charlie.

"That's Timi. The friend I was telling you about," she said.

"The one who took out a group of vampires and hacked into that huge program," Dean asked.

"Yeah that's her," she said.

"I thought she'd be weird, but I didn't expect her to be pretty," Dean said.

I blushed, my favorite character giving me a compliment and calling me weird is awesome.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Dean. You're really cool," I said.

"Well thanks," he smirked.

"Hey Charlie, oh is this your friend?" Sam said as he walked in.

"Yeah this is Timi," she said.

"Hi, nice to meet you Sam," I said.

"You too," he said.

The boys showed me around and filled us in on what we were going to help with in the case. I got to hack into a high society corporation and shut them down for a few hours with Charlie's help, until Sam and Dean find what's been lurking around the building.

While we were sitting at a table in the library Dean asked us a question, "So how'd you two meet?"

"We met at a Comic-Con. She was dressed up as Batgirl and her friend was dressed as Robin," Charlie said.

"Yeah, that was an interesting day," I said.

"Yeah it was," Charlie agreed.

"So you're into that stuff too?" Dean asked.

"Yeah pretty much," I said.

"She's even written tons of fanfic online. Especially ones on you two," Charlie said.

"Charlie," I said.

I didn't want them to know I've written fanfic on them. Some of them are not supposed to be read by them, they're a little sexy.

"You've written about us?" Sam asked.

"Uh... Well, I mean a little, yeah," I said.

"Your stories are great. You have like two hundred followers out of the Supernatural fanfiction community," she said.

"Yeah I mean I guess," I said nervously.

"That's kind of creepy. You don't do that Wincest or anything, do you?' Dean asked.

"Oh no I don't really ship you guys with anyone except my OFC," I said.

"OFC?" Dean asked.

"Own Female Character," Charlie said.

"Oh," he said.

"Wait you hook us up?" Dean said getting the jist of it.

"Well, I mean, yeah…" I said awkwardly.

"Huh, who does your OFC hook up with more?" Dean asked.

"Uhh…" I stuttered.

I was blushing and I was in the most awkward situation in my entire life. Who would have thought I'd be sitting with my favorite fictional character and discussing my fanfics with them?

"Leave her alone Dean. You're making her uncomfortable," Sam said.

"I was thinking Timi could stay here for a little while," Charlie said changing the subject.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because the last time we were in a hotel room together things got awkward," she said.

"Did you try to hit on her?" Sam asked.

"Twice," I said.

"She's adorable," she said pinching my cheek.

"I hate you," I mumbled.

"You love me," she said.

They chuckled at our odd relationship with each other.

"She can stay," Sam said.

Eventually Charlie left for her motel near the bunker. They showed me to a room and it was really cool I'd be staying here until the case was over. The next day I went into the library to find Dean reading something on the laptop.

"What'cha reading?" I asked.

"Your fanfic, Deansawesomegirl79," Dean said.

"WHAT!?" I screamed.

"Don't get all spazzed out shorty. They're interesting, I even favorited you and started following you," he said.

"Wait, your DeansSweetImpala67?" I asked.

"Guilty," He said.

"How much did you read?" I asked nervously.

"Oh shorty, the saying is right, it's always the quiet ones. Someone has a very dirty, dirty mind," Dean smirked.

"Oh god," I said and plopped into the seat next to him and hid my face in my hands.

"Don't worry princess, your secret is safe with me," Dean said.

He got up and patted me on the head. Then he took his laptop and walked out of the room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, is it hot in here. I'm hot, I'm… See you around," I said and headed off to my room.

I don't think I'll ever be able to look Dean or Sam in the face ever again. Darn it Charlie, why couldn't she keep her mouth shut.


	51. Assassinator at your Service

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Assassinator at your Service

I was chilling in my small motel room in the middle of nowhere Iowa, watching boring late night paid programing. As I flipped to another channel with more paid programing, I felt my bed shift.

"Go away," I mumbled, not even looking from the TV.

"Now darling is that really how you treat your father," my dad, Crowley, said.

"Yeah, especially one that kidnaps you from your normal family and drags you down to hell for a whole century, making me miss a whole year of my life," I said.

"You needed to know who you really were, my dear. Being 15% demon is something a young teenager needs to know, before her true identity shows," he said.

"Yeah, I guess discovering I could move things telekinetically is not something I would want to find out on my own."

"My point exactly."

"So why are you here? I know it wasn't to check up on me," I said.

"Why not? Can't a concerned father check on his little girl?" he asked.

"That's not how you roll."

"You know me well, my darling. I came to give you an assignment."

"No can do, I'm on a break. I've been busy for three weeks straight. I'm taking time for myself."

"I need you to do this. You're the best in the business. I need someone skilled for the people I want dead."

"I know I'm amazing, I carried out 27 assassinations in five months, but like I said I'm on a break."

"You have to do it. Come on, just for your dad?"

"No," I glared at him.

"Timi, I need you to do this. Don't make me drag you back down to Hell," he said.

"Ooh I'm so scared."

"Timi, I'm giving you a chance."

I sighed and said, "Fine I'll do it, but you owe me."

"Fine, whatever my little girl wants," he said with a grin.

"So fill me in. Who am I dealing with?" I asked.

"Just two very good hunters, the Winchester brothers," he said.

I jumped out of the bed glaring at my dad, "Sam and Dean Winchester!? No way, that's a suicide mission. I may be good, but they are legends. I'm not doing it."

"Do you want to spend eternity in Hell?"

"You can't frighten me with Hell, I've been there to many times to count."

"Then do this," he said getting up.

We glared at each other until I said, "Okay, fine. I'll do it. Give me a location."

My father filled me in on the whereabouts of the two infamous Winchester brothers. Turns out there's a vampire nest down in Georgia. I drove for 17 hours, only stopping a few times for pee breaks and food. Once I got there I decided to stay in the same motel as my intended targets. Sometimes he closer you are, the least likely suspected.

Well not always, I had quite a few occasions when the target would catch on and I have to go to Plan B. I got room 16, and while the manager of the motel had his back turned, I checked the guest list to find any odd names that came recently. I found a suspicious name, Dustin Hetfield, that arrived here yesterday. They were staying in room 12, only four rooms down.

I placed my duffle bag, laptop case, and briefcase on my bed and opened the both up. My brief case contained my sniper and angel blade. My duffle bag contained a .45 caliber hand gun, my silver blade, my clothes and other necessities. In the front pocket of my bag I always kept a photo of my "family", even though I was left on their door step they treated me great. They couldn't have children so they said I was a miracle to arrive on their doorstep.

My mom who was once part angel before she was killed, wanted to keep me away from the angels and demons, but eventually it came to haunt me. Now I deal with every supernatural creature known to man. Least I have an inside into some groups; I have my hunters, my creatures, my demons and well no angels, I kind of ruined it with them, but I have good insight when I need it.

I decided to take a quick shower and went to bed, planning my day out for tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning I woke up around five in the morning and got dressed in some skinny black jeans, a red t-shirt with the words "Bad Girl" in bold black letters on the front, and black boots. I decided to grab some coffee at the small diner next door. I decided to get some food to go with my coffee and walked back to the motel.

A tall man almost ran into me while he was jogging and he stopped me from falling, saving my food.

"I'm so sorry," the man with long brown hair said.

"Its fine, if my food would have dropped, then I'd be pissed," I said with a small smile.

"Well I'm glad I saved myself from a pissed off woman," he said with a small smile.

I laughed and said, "I'm Kate."

I made sure to use a fake name, just in case I'm on the most wanted list.

"Sam," he said.

"Hope to see you around," I said.

"Same here," he said and jogged off.

I walked back to my room and ate my breakfast while going over details of my plan. Today I would wait until they're gone and set up some small recording devices to help me out. I finished my breakfast and looked through my peephole that happened to give me a great view of the parking lot and some of the rooms, including the brothers.

I saw them leave around 8:30 am in suits, probably going undercover as FBI or something. Once they were completely out of sight, I hightailed it to their door and broke in. I looked around here messy place and shook my head. They've only been here a few days and it's a pigsty in here. Seems like one of them is more of a mess than the other, my votes on Dean. I dug around, making sure to keep everything where it laid because I seriously doubt they'd miss something that's moved.

I started bugging the place and sticking hidden cameras around places that wouldn't be noticeable. Once I was satisfied with my work I quickly hightailed it back to my place and checked to see if my cameras were up and running. My four cameras came in crystal clear, giving me a nice overview of the boy's room. I turned my laptop off until the boys arrived back from their mission.

* * *

Around five thirty at night I heard the sound of the classic Impala pull up into the parking lot. I knew it was show time and I quickly popped the camera system onto my laptop. The brothers walked into the room and I put in my earphones to hear their discussion.

"Dude, why'd you have to insult that security guard?" Sam asked.

"Come on, that kid looked like he could be in high school. He barely even knew what was going on half the time," Dean said.

"Well you didn't have to be harsh with him. He was giving out some decent information."

"Well, Sammy. Maybe I'll cut him some slack if we see him again."

"Maybe?" Sam smirked.

"Yeah," Dean said in a duh tone.

Sam shook his head and chuckled at his brother.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Never mind it's stupid. Anyway, we should check that old paper mill to see if the vamps are holding up there."

"Alright, but I want to know what you were going to ask."

"It's nothing," Sam shrugged.

"Fine we can drop it for now, but I'm going to get it out of you," Dean said.

"Fine," Sam sighed.

"I'm going to go take a shower, then lets head to the diner," Dean said while digging through his bag.

"Okay, sounds good," Sam said as he flipped open his laptop on his bed.

Dean went into the bathroom and Sam was searching the web. I figured there wasn't going to be much more information and I decided to stop eves dropping for now. When I got up to stretch from the hard motel room chair, my tummy started to growl. Guess I need some dinner too.

I threw on my shoes and decided to walk over to the diner. As I walked by the Winchesters door it suddenly opened, revealing Dean and Sam behind him.

"Hey there," Dean said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Hi."

"Hi Kate," Sam said as they came completely out of the doorway.

"Hey, Sam," I said.

"Do you two know each other?" Dean asked puzzled.

"I almost ran into her while I was jogging this morning," Sam said.

"Yep he saved me and my breakfast," I said with a small smile.

Sam blushed and Dean said, "I see, well aren't you the gentlemen, Sammy."

"Shut up Dean," Sam grumbled.

"Want to join us for dinner?" Dean asked.

"I don't want to intrude," I said feigning innocence.

"No, don't be silly. My brother would love you tagging along," Dean said.

"Dean," Sam groaned, giving him an epic bitch face that not even a pro like myself could muster.

"Come, on Sam. Let her join us," Dean said.

"You don't have to come, Kate. My brothers just a jerk," Sam said.

"Bitch," Dean mumbled lowly.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and I said, "If you guys really don't mind, I'd like that."

"Awesome," Dean said.

* * *

We arrived at the diner and sat at a booth, Dean practically jumped into one side of the booth, making sure Sam wouldn't be able to sit next to him. Sam grumbled and glared at his brother and reluctantly sat next to me. We ordered and I got a salad with four strips of grilled chicken, Sam got a Caesar salad, and Dean got a greasy hamburger with fries, which looked awfully tasty, but when I have a job, I try not to eat heavy.

"You two are perfect for each other, both of you like rabbit food," Dean chuckled.

Dean jumped with an "Ow" coming from his lips, he rubbed his leg under the table and said, "Damn it Sam."

"Ignore my brother. Anyway what brings you here, Kate?" Sam asked

"Well, life has been hectic, so I decided to go visit my family down in Atlanta. I stopped here because we used to live here for a while before we moved to Atlanta," I said shrugging.

"Oh, hope to run into somebody?" Sam asked.

"Maybe, mostly just reminiscing though," I said.

"I get it," Sam nodded.

"How about you two?" I asked.

"We're here for business," Sam said.

"What kind of business?" I asked.

"Top secret, nothing you need to know," Dean said.

"Like CIA or something?" I asked with fake wonderment.

"Something like that," Sam said.

"Cool," I said.

They chuckled and I mentally patted myself on the back from keeping them from my true intentions. We chatted until we finished dinner and they walked me back to my motel room.

"Thanks guys for dinner. You really didn't have to pay," I said.

"Pretty girls shouldn't have to pay," Dean smirked.

Sam elbowed Dean and Dean glared up at him.

"It was nothing, see you around Kate," Sam said.

"See you around Sam," I said.

"Bye Kate. Nice Mustang by the way," Dean said hitching a thumb at it.

"Thanks, Nice Impala," I said.

"Nice to meet a girl who knows there stuff," Dean said.

"Dean, come on," Sam said dragging his brother away.

"I'm not hitting on your love interest," Dean said loudly.

I heard Sam grumbling angrily and then Dean returned the angry grumbles. I laughed to myself and walked into my motel room turning on the lights. In the corner was my dad sitting there looking at me.

I jumped and threw a hand over my heart, "Geez, don't do that."

"You're off your game because you're canoodling with the enemies," my dad said.

"I'm not canoodling with anybody. I'm just earning their trust," I said.

"Seems like the moose has taken a liking to you," he said.

"Dad, it's nothing. He'll be out of our hairs very soon."

"He better be, and his brother."

"I'll take care of it."

"Good, that's my little girl. I'll see you later, hopefully when two dead Winchesters are at my doorstep," he said then left.

I rolled my eyes and jumped into the shower, then hit the hay, knowing tomorrow would be the day I make my move.

* * *

I woke up around eight in the morning and decided to go to the diner again and then take a walk to clear my head. Sam actually started growing on me. I've never laid eyes on one of my targets like this, it was always quick, or being unattached during the whole trust process. This time I'm actually falling for the attended victim.

I decided to head back to my room and put my plan into action. I walked in and turned to close my door when an arm went around my neck. The cold metal of a blade digging into my neck. The light flipped on and a very angry Sam holding a gun was staring at me. I figured Dean was the one with the gun.

"Who are? What are you?" Sam asked.

"I can explain," I said.

"Really? You can explain why you've been keeping tabs on us and watching us," Dean said.

"Yes," I said.

"Go ahead," Sam said.

"I was hired to come and kill you. I'm the top assassin and my names Timi Pedal," I said.

"What!?" they said in unison.

"Yeah, I came to kill you, but I started second guessing myself. I should have just did my job," I said.

Dean pushed me into the motel chair and walked over to his brother.

"We should kill her," Dean said.

"Dean, we can't. She's just a human," Sam said.

"Yeah, an assassinating human who's going to kill us," Dean said.

"Yeah, but she hasn't," Sam said.

While they argued I contemplated if I should go through with this, please my father or be a good for once. I decided to do what I came here for, love will never be in my cards no matter how much I want it. I slammed Dean into the wall with my telekinesis and then slammed a stunned Sam into the opposite wall.

"What the hell?" Dean asked stunned.

"I'm 15% demon and 10% angel, I have this one power which helps me real well with this job. I honestly started to like you two, Sam mostly, but I must please my father," I said.

"Why are you always attracted to the supernatural women?" Dean grumbled.

Sam ignored him and asked, "Don't do this. Come on you're 75% human, there's still more good in you than bad."

"I know, but spending a century in hell really changes a sixteen year old girl. Especially now that my dad's the king of it," I said.

"Crowley!?" the boys said in unison.

"Did I hear my name?" my dad said smiling next to me.

"You son of a bitch," Dean said.

"Now, now. Let's not get hostile. I'll be seeing you two shortly," my dad said.

"Timi, please," Sam said.

"Kill them," my dad said.

I looked between them and then I could have sworn I felt my mother's presence, telling me to let them go. I dropped the two from my power and they fell to the floor, groaning as they tried to get up.

"Why did you do that?" my dad said with anger.

"I cant kill them. I can kill lots of people, but I cant kill them. I'm done doing your dirty work, I'll stick with the small stuff," I said.

"Fine, you two are lucky, but don't worry we'll be seeing each other soon," my dad said then promptly vanished.

"Well I'm going to get a whole lot of hell from him for a while," I said.

They both glared at me and I said, "I'm sorry. I understand if you want to off me."

"No, as long as you promise to come after us," Sam said.

"What? Sam," Dean said.

"She didn't kill us Dean," Sam said.

"Yeah, but she was real close to it," Dean said.

"Promise us?" Sam said.

"I won't hunt you two again. I promise. I'm sorry," I said.

"You should leave right away," Sam said walking to my door.

I nodded and went to pack my stuff. Dean huffed and they quickly left my room, slamming the door behind them. I finished packing pretty quickly and put my stuff in my car. I turned in my room key and jumped behind the wheel of my 2008 blue Mustang.

As I pulled out, I could have sworn I saw Sam watching out the window of their room, but I think it was only me hoping. I drove down the highway, driving to who knows where. I let my rock music fill my car as I went over my past few days in my head. Was it right to let them go, to betray my father, and hope for the best? I may never know but for now, I'm alive and on the wide open road.


	52. Small Town Café

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Small Town Café

I was working my shift at the local café, which is trying to help me pay my way through college. I hated it here, so many annoying and rude people, but occasionally I have some nice ones. Since it's a small town it's usually the same group of people, but sometimes we get people just passing through the area.

I was actually someone who was new to the area, but now I've been here for almost two years going to their small college. I just needed to get away from home and go somewhere quiet and small. I was taking an order from one of our regulars, a nice older lady, when two guys walked in sitting at my station. The two guys were hot, one was taller with long dark hair, and the smaller one had short light hair.

I finished the older lady's order and handed it to our cook. I checked my hair in a metal napkin container and went over to the two guys. I handed them both a menu and said, "Can I get you two something to drink."

"Uh, coffee for me," the tall one said barely sparing a glance away from his laptop.

The smaller one rolled his eyes and looked up at me, his green eyes making me suck in a breath. He really was sexy and I bet I'd never see him again, just my luck.

"I'll have a coffee to beautiful," he said with a sexy smirk.

"Okay, I'll go get that," I said and walked off.

I went and poured them a cup of coffee, steeling a glance at them as I filled each cup. Once I finished I carried both mugs to the table and placed them in front of each guy.

"So what can I get you," I asked.

"I'll take a Cesar salad," the tall man said, still looking at his laptop.

"Okay, and you?" I asked the other one.

"I'll have the super burger with extra bacon and a side of fries," he said.

I was shocked he looked that good and ate like that, he must be doing something to lose those calories.

"Okay, your order should be done soon," I said and collected the menus.

I turned in the ticket for their meal to the chef and stared patiently at the two men, who were having a conversation at their table.

"Timi," I heard a familiar voice say.

"Go home Gigi, I don't want you getting hurt," I said to my younger half-sister.

"Come on, I'm fine. Don't worry about me sis," she said.

"Of course I'm going to worry. I brought you here to live with me so no one could hurt you. I was hoping it would be safer in a small town, but since you've been you know, again. It's harder, people are going to catch wind."

"Don't worry about me. Pete deserved it, he tried to hurt me, twice."

"I know, just try to keep it under control."

"I'll try, but you know sometimes it's hard."

"Yeah, I know. Go home, I'll be done soon."

"Okay, see you soon."

I watched my eighteen year old sister leave, afraid that a hunter might be on to her. I moved her hear with me, once she finished high school. Lots of hunters were catching wind of her in our city, so I knew I'd have to protect her, since our parents weren't around anymore.

I saw that the smaller one was looking my way and when I caught his eye he smirked at me and I smiled back. I hoped that they weren't hunters, then I'd lose my baby sister forever. It's not her fault she's a werewolf. The cook dinged the bell and I picked up the food tray, taking it to the boys table.

I placed their food in front of them and said, "If you need anything else, don't be afraid to get me."

"I'll take you up on that," the smaller one said.

I smiled and walked away, taking other orders and cleaning up some tables. I returned to their table a little while later and cleared their plates, "Can I get you anything else."

The other one finally closed his laptop and he answered me, "Just the check."

"Okay," I said.

I took the dishes to the kitchen and grabbed the guys check. I took it to their table and went to another table to clear it of dirty dishes and scrap. When I returned to the boys table, they were gone and left me a decent tip. I had another hour to go before I got to leave and by then I was so tired. I was walking to my small car in our employee parking lot and I was grabbed and pushed against it.

"What are you?" the smaller one said while holding a blade to my throat.

"Timi Pedal, I don't understand," I said.

"You're a werewolf," the small one said holding a blade to my throat.

"We don't know for sure Dean," the tall one said next to him.

"You said it was her, Sam," The guy called Dean said.

"I said it could be. Her sister and her had a conversation about the victim," Sam said.

"You were listening?" I asked.

He ignored me and addressed Dean, "I think it's her sister."

"Is your sister a werewolf?' dean asked.

"No," I said.

"You're lying," she said.

"She didn't mean to do it. It was an accident," I said.

"She killed someone it'll only get work," Sam said.

"No please, she's all I have left. I can't lose her too," I said.

"We have to put a stop to it before anyone else gets hurt," Dean said.

"Timi, are you okay?" I heard my friend, Steve, who worked with me say.

I looked at the two hunters and they let me go. They quickly walked away as Steve approached me.

"Did they hurt you?" Steve asked.

"No, I'm fine," I said.

"Okay. Do you want me to take you home?" he asked.

"No, I'm okay. I can go myself."

"All right, just stay safe."

I nodded and went into my car locking the door behind me. As I drove home I quickly dialed my sister's number.

"Hello?" she asked.

"I need you to get tout of the house and go to our safe place," I said.

"First you tell me to go home, now you want me to go to the safe place."

"Hunters are on to you, Gigi. I knew this was going to happen. Just hurry to a safe place. I have a feeling they're tailing me and if they are I don't want you there."

"Okay, I'll get there as soon as I can."

"All right. I'm going to take the long way and I don't know when I'll be able to see you. We'll have to wait until the Pete incident dies down."

"Okay, see you later sis."

"See you later."

Eventually I got home and I didn't see my sisters car in the drive way. I pulled up and walked to my front door. I was surprised that the brothers weren't breaking down my door yet and I sat quietly thinking of a way to save my sister. I dozed off a bit while sitting on my couch and next thing I know I'm getting tied to one of my wooden dining chairs.

"Let me go," I said.

"Not until you tell us where your sister is," Dean said.

"It's almost midnight, she'll kill again," Sam said.

"She won't," I said.

"She will. Help us save the community," Sam said.

"I can't" I said.

"Listen, I know it's hard. My brother hear has demon blood in him. IT was hard getting through it, but I understand you don't want to lose her," Dean said.

"Yeah, but you're going to kill her. IT's different, he's still here," I said.

"That's true," Dean said with a sigh.

"Please, Timi. What would you want to have hanging over your head? Tons of people in this community or your sister," Sam asked.

"They're both horrible, but she's already killed a lot in our other city. That's why I brought her here, to keep her safe from hunters," I said.

"See she's already killed many more, you must stop it," Sam said.

I shook my head, tears spilling down my cheeks. I couldn't give up my sister, I know she's a danger to the community, but it's hard to let her go when she's all I have left.

"We're not going to get through to her Dean," Sam said.

"Plan B. use her cell phone and lure her sister here. If she knows her sister is in danger, she'll be here in a blink," Dean said.

"No please," I said.

They ignored me and grabbed my cell phone, scrolling through my contacts. When they found it, they dialed and put it on speaker.

"Timi, are you okay?" I heard my sister ask.

"Your sister will be fine once you come back home," Dean said.

"You leave her alone. She's only protecting me," I heard my sister cry.

"We know, but you have to be stopped, you're a danger to everyone," Sam said.

"Fine," she said.

"No Gigi," I said.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay," she said and hung up.

"Assholes," I said.

"I'm really sorry, beautiful. I understand your bond, I really do, but it's for the best," Dean said.

"Yeah, your sister seems sweet, but one day she could turn on you too. It's hard but it has to be done, for the greater good," Sam said.

"I hate you," I mumbled.

They loaded their guns with silver bullets and waited for my sister to come home any second. My sister broke down the door in her werewolf form. Her yellow eyes beaming brightly, fangs at the ready, and claws ready to kill. The boys came out of hiding and she snarled at them. She went to jump on Dean, but he took the shot, right to the heart, and she dropped to the floor.

I cried out to my little sister, watching her return back to her human form. It was so hard to see dead and lifeless body. I couldn't stop the tears shedding down my face. Both men looked sympathetically at me, knowing losing a sibling is one of the hardest pains to go through. They cut the rope that was binding me and I ran to my little sister.

I held her lifeless body in my arms, crying painfully into her long black hair.

"We're sorry," Sam said.

"You shouldn't have to go through this," Dean said.

I glared at them with bleary eyes and said, "Get out of my house."

They nodded and left my house without another word.

* * *

The next day I had crime scene units and police at my house, trying to determine what happened. I tried to explain to them that I had no clue what happened. I didn't have the heart to throw the two men under the bus, I knew it was what they did for a living.

When I escorted the two uniformed police men out of my house, I saw two familiar men standing by a nice looking black car. Once the police left, they both walked under the police tape and to my door.

"Hey," Dean said.

"Haven't you done enough already," I said.

"We just wanted to see how you were. Say goodbye," Sam said.

"I'm just peachy, now please leave," I said.

"We're sorry, goodbye Timi," Sam said and started walking away.

"I'm sorry. Here's my number if you ever need to talk. I'm not great at it but Sammy and I have been through a lot too. We've both died plenty of times, just don't think it's the end of the world," Dean said.

"Fine, goodbye Dean," I said taking the paper with a scribbled down number.

"Goodbye beautiful," he said and walked away.

I watched them drive off and I went back into my small lonely house. I crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it in the trash can. I never want to see those two hunters again, they took away my last family member I had.


	53. I'm not Jealous

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

I'm Not Jealous

I was sitting at a booth in a small Oregon bar, with Sam looking through some notes of our case. I was watching my boyfriend, Dean, getting us some drinks at the bar. I couldn't help but notice the pretty blonde headed woman, swooning at him as he leaned against the bar waiting for the bartender to come over. She was wearing a small and tight black dress, and shamelessly eyeing Dean all over.

"Timi?" I vaguely heard Sam say.

I just kept eyeing the girl, hoping she wouldn't make a move on my man.

"Timi?" Sam said again.

I looked over and said, "What Sam?"

"Are you jealous?" he asked raising a brow with a smirk.

"Not jealous," I said.

"That's why you've been glaring at the girl, eyeing Dean," he said.

"Shut up Sam. I'm not jealous," I said.

"Uh-huh whatever you say," he said going back to his work.

I looked back over to see the girl lightly touch Dean's arm, trying to get his attention. He looked over and looked her up and down, I rolled my eyes at him. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I could tell she was definitely try to flirt with him. I saw him shake his head and mumble something to her. He turned back to the bar and she wasn't taking no for an answer.

She got up from the stool and was pretty tall, like 5'7" and with her heel's about 5'9". She leaned on Dean and whispered in his ear. He turned giving her a weird look, which I interpreted it as "What the fuck?" She grabbed him by the face and tried to shove her tongue down his throat, that's when I had enough.

I was about to stand up and Sam grabbed my hand, "Be easy on her Timi."

"I'll try to go easy on her," I said.

He gave me a stern face and I shrugged him off, heading over to my new nemesis.

"Hey dean," I said tugging him slightly from the woman.

"Who are you?" she asked with a look of disgust.

"I'm his girlfriend. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Brandi, and I'm way better for this hottie than you are," she said.

"Oh yeah what makes you so much better," I said.

"I'm tall, hot as hell, and cooler then you'll ever be," she said glaring down at me.

"Come on ladies lets relax. Let's go back to the table Timi," Daryl said, trying to pull me away.

"Yeah, go back to the table Timi," she said.

"Listen here you bitch, I'll give you a choice," I said.

"Ooh, a choice. I'm so scared of a little girl," she said.

"All right," I said lifting up my left fist, "This one sends you to the ER," then I lifted up my right fist, "This one sends you to the morgue. What will it be?"

"Okay, time to go home," Dean said as he lifted me up.

"Dean let me beat the crap out of her," I said.

"Nope, now stop struggling," he said as he carried me out.

Sam followed behind us and Dean placed me by the car and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why couldn't I beat her up," I said.

"I'm all for a good cat fight, but I thought it be best we keep the fighting to a minimum," Dean said opening his door.

I opened the passenger door and slid into seat, "Dean, you would've clobbered a guy if he did that to me."

"Yes, but I didn't want to see my girlfriend all bruised up," he said.

"Whatever," I said.

He looked into the review mirror and smirked at me. I glared at him and turned my head to stare out the window.

"So not jealous?" Sam asked.

"Shut up Sam," I said.

They laughed at me and I glared at the back of their heads. Okay, so I guess I get a little jealous, but honestly who can blame me.


	54. Sexy Burglar

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Sexy Burglar

I was getting some sleep and in a nice dreamland when I heard my phone buzz. I picked it up and looked at the notification from my surveillance app. I saw that someone has broken into my small shop a few blocks away. I thought it was just the raccoon who broke in a few weeks ago and I headed out thinking that it was going to be all right.

I pulled up to my shop, parking my car next to a nice black classic car. I saw my front window was busted open and I knew that no raccoon could do that. I grabbed my wooden baseball bat I had on the floor in my backseat, and slowly got out of my car, ready to confront my burglar.

I walked into my store and saw a short haired man rummaging around my store. I figured he was looking for something in particular because he was moving other things out of the way and knocking stuff over, grumbling to himself angrily.

"HEY!" I shouted, a little frightened.

I had no clue what this guy was capable of, but I wasn't going to let him get away with stealing from my store. The man turned around and he was the hottest thing I've ever seen in our town. He had a soft hint of scruff surrounding his full lips, and green eyes that shined in the dim light of my shop.

"Where's the salt?" he said in a gruff voice.

"In the back, I haven't put it out on the shelf yet," I said.

"I need it."

"You broke into my shop just for some salt?"

"Yes, now get me the salt or I'll go get it," he said folding his arms.

"Get out before I call the cops," I said gripping my baseball bat tighter.

"Listen shorty, by the time the cops get here I'll be long gone and with some salt. So do you want to do this the hard way or the easy way?"

I looked around and sighed. It was one in the morning and I didn't feel like fighting this man right now.

"Fine, I'll be right back. Please don't cause any more damage," I said.

"Sure," he said.

I quickly went back to my stock room and opened up the box full of salt cans. I pulled one out and brought it to the front, where the man was leaning against my checkout desk with his arms folded. When I approached him, he held out a hand to take the salt from me, but I didn't hand it over.

"Come on I need that," he said annoyed.

"Ten bucks, I'm not giving you this for free," I said.

"Come on, after all this."

"Yeah, you're lucky I didn't ask for you to pay for my window."

"Fine, you're a tough chick to crack."

He pulled out a ten from his wallet and handed it over. I took it and gave him the salt.

"Thanks," he said and quickly left through my busted window.

He took off in the nice car and I was left alone in my messy store. I sighed and looked around, broken glass laid on the tiled floor and many products were cluttered around the floor. I decided to get it tomorrow because I was way too tired to deal with it now.

I went home and went back to bed thinking about my wild night. I just hope I won't have any more burglars any time soon, I don't think I can handle it. At least this one was hot and wasn't a crazy killer.


	55. The Forbidden Crush

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

The Forbidden Crush

It was fall and I just started my first semester at Stanford University. I honestly didn't think I'd get in, but I just barely scooted in with my SAT scores. The campus was huge and I felt really nervous, but thankfully I had my neighbor and best friend with me. She's a year and a half older than me, but we hung out together a lot and became unofficial sisters.

I walked around the large campus trying to figure out what was where and how to get from one class to another without being late. I was so exhausted after two hours of trying to find the best roots to places and learning my environment. I leaned against a tree and closed my eyes when I heard a male's voice say, "You okay?"

I opened my eyes to come face to face with a blue flannel shirt. I looked up and caught a glimpse of the guy's neck and then I finally reached his adorable young face. He was tall, probably 6'4" and I felt very small, but oddly safe. He had brown shaggy hair and a cute smile that made him look like a puppy. He also had the nicest hazel eyes I've ever seen, at this first glance I knew I had a growing crush on this cutie.

"Yeah I'm good," I said.

"First day?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just settled in a few hours ago. Decided to get acquainted with my surroundings."

"I understand. My names Sam."

"I'm Timi."

"Nice to meet you, Timi."

"You too, Sam."

"So what are you studying?"

"I'm kind of undecided right now. I'm just figuring things out."

"That's cool, you have time."

"How about you?"

"I'm looking to enter law school once I finish my last year and a half."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah."

He smiled and looked all together happy that he knew what he wanted to do with his life. I got the feeling that he never thought he'd make it this far.

"Sam!?" I heard a familiar voice call out to my new crush.

He looked behind him and waved the person over. As soon as she got to us and I saw who it was, I threw my arms around her, giving her a huge hug. I haven't seen her in a full year because when she came to visit, I was in Spain for a special educational trip. I missed her so much and I'm glad we'll be able to spend some much needed time together.

"Hi, Jessie," I said.

"Timi? I'm so glad to see you," she said squeezing me back.

"You two know each other?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we're BFF's," Jessica said.

"Oh, this is the friend you were talking about," he said.

"Yep, and she still hasn't grown," she smirked.

"It's not my fault I stayed 5'3" and you grew to 5'11"," I pouted.

"Aww…but you're so adorable though," she said patting my head.

"You're so mean," I said.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," I said.

We gave each other a small hug and she said, "I see you've met Sam."

"Yes, he's a very nice guy," I said.

"Yeah, that's why I'm dating him," she smiled, looking head over heels for him.

I was happy for her, but I still felt my heartbreak just a little bit. I thought Sam was hot and sweet, I thought maybe I'd have a chance, but since my best friend is dating him, he's totally off limits.

"That's great, I'm so happy for you, Jessie," I smiled.

"Thanks Timi, I'm so happy too. Now I have two wonderful people here," she said.

"Yep," I said.

"Oh, can I see your dorm?" she asked.

"Sure come on," I said.

I showed the couple around my small little dorm room and my roommate, Kira, wasn't here, so I didn't disturb her with my guests. Jessica and I acted like teenage girls again, well we were still teenage girls, 18 and 19. We got caught up with each other's life and Sam briefly discussed himself, but nothing to personal. I wondered it was something more behind his hazel eyes.

The three of us went to a pizza joint nearby and bought a large cheese Pizza. As we scarfed the food down, we talked nonstop. Even though we all tried to include ourselves into different conversations, I didn't know who felt more like the third wheel, Sam or me. Especially when they would cutely flirt with each other, but I could see that Sam looked a little uncomfortable since I was there.

Eventually the day ended and we went our separate ways, but Jessica made sure to give me a big sister and best friend lecture of what to do and what not to do in school. Jessie also said that if I ever needed help, she and Sam would be here to help me with anything, from homework to personal issues.

Even though I can't have Sam, I still have two wonderful best friends in my life now. Hopefully these four years at Stanford go smoothly with those two by my side. I just hope to break this crush I have Sam, I don't need that to destroy my beautiful friendship, but what Jessie doesn't know won't kill her.


	56. Those Damn Puppy Dog Eyes

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Those Damn Puppy Dog Eyes

I was doing some research with Sam in the library and I felt him starting at me. I looked up at him and he gave me a small smile. I raised a brow at him and asked, "What?"

"I was wondering if you could do something for me?" he asked.

"Like what?"

"Make me some lunch."

"No way. Make yourself lunch."

"Please babe. I'm really think I'm on to something and I don't want to lose my spot."

"You've been staring at me the whole time. Haven't you lost your spot already?"

He gave me his bitch face and said, "No, come on Timi. Please make me some lunch."

"Sorry, Sam. I'm not making you anything."

I went back to my book and started reading through it. I still felt his eyes on me and I willed myself not to look up at him. I knew if I did, he'd try to hit me with his puppy dog eyes. I couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes and he knew it too.

"Timi?" I heard him say softly.

I kept my face firmly in my book not sparing him a glance.

"You have to look at me some time," he said.

"Nope, I'm sticking to this book," I said.

"Come on babe."

"No."

"Please…"

I looked up at him and sure enough as soon as I met his eyes, he gave me that puppy dog look. My heart melted and I said, "I hate you."

He smiled a bit and said, "You love me."

"Yeah, it's hard to hate you."

"So, will you make me lunch."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll make you some lunch. What do you want?"

"Hmm…"

"Sam, something easy I'm not a cook at a diner."

He chuckled at me and said, "Just a sandwich will be fine."

"Okay, I can do that. I'll be right back."

"Okay, thanks babe."

"Yeah, you're welcome."

I went to the kitchen and started to make us a sandwich. Dean came walking in and said, "Ooh…You're making sandwiches. Can you make me one?"

"No, make your own Dean."

"Aww come on. You're already making one for Sammy and yourself. Why not another one?"

"I didn't even want to make Sam's."

"Oh, did he hit you with the puppy dog look."

"Yes."

"Man he's good. Maybe I can make you make me a sandwich."

I looked at Dean and he tried to give me his own puppy dog look. It just wasn't working for him and I shook my head. I grabbed the plates with our sandwiches and walked past Dean.

"How comes it didn't work?"

"Keep working on it Dean. I'm sure you'll get there."

I heard Dean grumbling as I left the kitchen and brought our sandwiches to the library.

"Here, Sam," I said.

"Thanks, babe. Looks great."

"I'm glad."

"I love using my puppy dog eyes on you."

"I know you do. I don't think I'm able to go a day without receiving it."

"Hey babe. Can you grab me something to drink?"

I glared at Sam and grabbed my book, sandwich, and iPod, leaving the library and heading to our room.

"Is that a no?" I heard Sam ask as I walked out.


	57. Waking up Next to Him

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Waking Up Next To Him

I was sound asleep in the motel room bed, in a little town in Arkansas. I started waking up and I tried so hard to fight my internal clock to stay a sleep. I couldn't stop it and my eyes slowly blinked opened and landed on the cheap alarm clock on the night table. The alarm clock blinked and the red numbers showed it was only 6:35 a.m. It was way too early and we just got in about three hours ago, I needed more sleep.

I heard my counterpart snoring next to me and I turned over in his arms. He was at ease and his face looked so nice in the early morning glow of the sun. The light stubble on his face glistening in the light as it shaped his strong chiseled jawline. I looked at his full pink lips and his eyes were closed and the wrinkles that usually adorned his face were all smoothed out. I could make out all of the freckles dotting his face, making him look so adorable.

I liked waking up next to Dean in the morning. I got these little morning moments to look over him with peace and it made me happy. I ran my finger along his stubbled jaw and it tensed a bit under the touch. I looked at his eyes and they were still closed. I ran my finger along his nose and across his lips, watching his brows furrow in confusion.

I smiled at him, but he still wasn't waking up yet. I decided to try one last thing to wake Dean up, so I ran my fingers through his soft light brown hair, earning myself a low grumble from him. His eyes fluttered open slowly and he looked at me sleepily.

"What time is it?" Dean mumbled.

"Almost 7:00," I said.

"In the morning?"

"Yes."

"Why are you waking me up now? We just got in about three hours ago."

"I couldn't go back to sleep."

"So you decided to take away my slumber too," Dean said as his green eyes pierced my brown ones.

"Yeah, no use in going through it alone."

"You're horrible."

"I know."

He smirked at me and gave me a soft morning kiss that I didn't want to end. He pulled away and asked, "Were you touching my face before my hair?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought I was dreaming about it. Man that babe was hot."

"Dean," I said hitting his chest playfully.

"Well I mean she wasn't as hot as you."

"Uh-huh."

"It's true. No girl is as beautiful as you Timi."

I blushed and said, "You're just saying that to get out of the dog house."

"Well partly, but it's definitely the truth."

He kissed me again and I melted into his warm and strong body. We pulled apart and Dean spoke, "Since you woke me up. How about a nice long and hot shower before Sammy comes and bothers us?"

"Sounds good."

Dean got out of bed and threw me over his shoulder carrying me to the bathroom with him. We took a nice long shower like he promised and it made me love waking up next to him so much more.


	58. Sharing is Caring

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Sharing is Caring

We arrived in the city where our next case was taking place and it was pretty late at night. We could only get one room at the motel because apparently it was pretty booked up. Thankfully there was two beds, but there was three of us. That meant I had to sleep with one of the brothers.

I hated sleeping with one of them, they both had weird sleeping habits that I would get mixed into in the middle of the night. If I was with Dean, I'd be cuddled to death. If I was with Sam, I'd be smushed to death. I loved them both dearly don't get me wrong, they're my best friends, but I wind up having sleepless nights when I'm with them.

"Well who's it going to be?" Dean asked as he looked at the two beds.

"Maybe I can just sleep on the floor," I said.

"Don't be ridiculous Timi. You can always bunk with one of us," Sam said.

"I always wind up in a very uncomfortable position when I'm with one of you. It's not very fun," I said.

"Yeah, I guess we do forget you're there," Sam said.

"Well, we'll be careful tonight," Dean said.

"All right fine," I said.

"How about we settle this with rock, paper, scissors, Sammy?" Dean asked his brother.

"No, not that. We know who will lose. Let's make it a more fair chance," I said.

"Okay, fine. What do you have in mind?" Dean asked.

"Flip this coin. The winner gets the bed to themselves, and the loser shares with me," I said, taking a quarter out of my jacket pocket.

"Okay, sounds good," Sam said.

"Yeah, your call Sammy," Dean said.

"Um… Heads," he said.

I nodded and flipped the coin into the air, and I grabbed it, flipping it over onto the back of my hand. I lifted my other hand from the quarter, so we could see what side the quarter was on. It revealed tails and Dean said, "Have a nice night you two."

"I guess it's not so bad," Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, just don't smush me tonight," I said.

He smiled softly and said, "I'll try my best."

We all got ready for bed and I laid on my side in the bed I was going to share with Sam. He got in after me and said, "Goodnight, Timi."

"Night, Sam," I replied.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night with a heavy and long leg across my own. I must have went onto my back in the middle of the night and Sam was on his side, facing me, and snoring lightly. I liked Sam a lot, his cute little face and his shoulder length brown hair. I couldn't deny my crush on him, I liked him since we met three and a half years ago.

Sam wrinkled his nose and furrowed his brow looking even cuter than before. I wondered what he was dreaming about. A small smile crept onto his face and he let out a short huff of laughter. I raised a brow and giggled silently at his dreaming features. It must be a really interesting dream going on in that head of his.

His eye's started to blink open and I wasn't fast enough to pretend I was asleep. He smiled sleepily at me and said, "Did I wake you?"

"No," I mumbled.

He moved his leg off me and said, "Sorry about that."

"Its fine, it wasn't that bad."

"I'm glad."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing, go back to sleep."

"Come on Sam. I'm the one who won't tease you."

"Seriously, it's nothing."

I tapped him on the nose with my pointer finger and said, "Come on Gigantor. It looked like a good dream, you were smiling."

"It was about you," he said.

"Me?" I asked stunned.

"Yeah you."

"What was it about?"

"We were just hanging out, having fun. Just me and you."

"Like a date?"

"Maybe," he said nervously.

I grabbed some courage and kissed Sam's lips. He was stunned, but he ultimately gave into the sweet kiss. I pulled away and he asked, "What was that for?"

"I like you Sam," I said.

He smiled and said, "I like you too."

"Now that we established that you two like each other. Can we please go back to sleep," we heard Dean say in his own bed.

"Whatever Dean, we're going back to sleep," Sam said with exasperation.

"Goodnight Love birds," Dean said.

I barely saw Sam put on his bitch face and I smiled at him. He smiled back and said, "Goodnight Timi."

"Goodnight Sam," I said.

He gave me a quick kiss and we laid closer than ever to each other. This time it's not so bad getting squished by Sam.


	59. Awkward Phone Calls

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Awkward Phone Calls

I paced the floor of the motel room I was sharing with my boyfriend of three months. Dean stared at me from our bed and watched me go back and forth.

"You pacing like that isn't going to resolve anything," Dean said.

"It helps me think," I said.

"Well, has it worked yet?"

I stopped and looked at him and said, "No, but I think I'm getting somewhere."

He got up and walked over to me, "We have to tell him sooner or later."

"Well I thought we could not tell him. He doesn't need to know."

"Yeah, but what if he finds out some other way. He'll be pissed."

"We can cross that bridge when we get there."

"Come on, I really don't want to be on Bobby's bad side."

"Have you been on his good side?"

Dean gave me a pointed and said, "I've been on his good side. Maybe not a lot, but that doesn't matter, I know he loves Sam and me. "

I sighed and said, "I know he does, but once he finds out your dating his daughter, who knows."

"Yeah, he might get a little mad, but he wants you to be happy. I think we should tell him before he finds out."

"Okay fine. Let's get this over with."

I grabbed my phone and let out a nervous sigh. I looked at Dean, pleading with my eyes not to call my father. Dean urged me on and I knew he wouldn't let this go. I guess it is better for my dad to hear it from me, than someone on the street. I dialed my dad's number and it rang and rang, until he finally picked up.

"Hello," he said.

"Hiya Dad," I said.

"Timi, what are you calling me for?"

"I just called to say hello."

"It's very rare when you just call to say hello. What's up?"

"Um… Nothing, I just miss you."

Dean glared at me and I shrugged my shoulders. He pointed at the phone and mouthed, "Tell him."

"Timi? You there?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm here dad," I said.

"Is your boyfriend with you?"

"What?"

"You know what. I know about Dean."

"You know? How do you know?"

"Sam let it slip when I talked to him last week."

"Damnit Sam," I mumbled.

"Wait did Sammy spill the beans?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Sam," Dean growled.

"So you weren't going to tell me?" My dad asked.

"I was nervous dad. I didn't know how you'd take it," I said.

"I just want you to be happy. If you're happy with Dean then I'm happy for you."

"Thanks dad, I'm going to put you on speaker."

I put him on speaker and it was awkward for a few seconds until Dean spoke up, "Hey, Bobby."

"Dean, you take care of my little girl," my dad said.

"I will Bobby," Dean said.

"Good, or I'll hunt you down, you idjit," my dad threatened.

"Don't worry, Bobby. I'll protect her no matter what."

"Good to hear boy."

"So you're not mad, dad?" I asked.

"No, I wish you would have told me, instead of finding out from Sam, but I knew you two would get together," my dad said.

"Wait, why?" I asked with shock.

"You two kept looking at each other since you've met. Even though you were the same age as Sam, you always had eyes for Dean. I even found your old notebooks from middle school and high school filled with I heart Dean and Mrs. Dean Winchester," my dad chuckled slightly.

My eyes went wide and I said, "Uhh… That was a long time ago."

"You had a thing for me, Mrs. Dean Winchester," Dean said with a large smirk on his handsome face.

"Shut up Dean," I said.

"Not like you didn't have anything to hide either Dean, I saw that poem you made for her when you were fifteen: "Roses are red, violets are blue, and I can't think of anyone else, but you."

"Wow, Dean. Aren't you the romantic poet," I chuckled.

Dean blushed and he said, "I uh… I didn't think anyone would see that."

"Well if it didn't fall out of the trash can, I don't think I would have seen it, but I'm glad I did. You two are adorable," my dad chuckled some more.

"Dad…" I said.

"All right, be careful you two. I love you both. Dean take care of her," My dad said.

"Will do Bobby," Dean said.

"Love you dad. Talk to you later," I said.

"All right, Timi. Come visit me, I'm not chopped liver," he said.

I smiled and said, "Okay, we will."

"You better. Bye you two," he said.

"Bye," Dean and I said together.

I hung up and I looked up at Dean, both having smiles on our faces.

"So Mrs. Dean Winchester," Dean smiled.

"Shut it, Mr. Poet," I said.

"It was a great poem."

"Yeah, for a third grader."

"Hey, I poured my heart into it."

"Yeah, it probably took you like a minute to write it."

"Took me twelve, well I took a pie break, so twenty minutes tops."

"And that's all you came up with."

"Hey, that's as good as it gets, I'm no…Um?"

"Can't even think of a poet?"

"Doesn't matter," Dean shrugged.

I hugged him and looked up at his handsome face, "You're such a doofus, but that's what I like about you."

He smirked and said, "And you're adorable, and that's what I like about you."

Dean kissed me softly and I melted into it.

I heard someone clear their throat and say, "I'm still here you know."

I looked down at the phone which still had my father on the line. Dean and I looked at each other wide eyed and I said, "Sorry, dad. Bye."

I quickly hung up, making sure I really did this time. We stared at each other for a few seconds until we busted out into laughter. It was a pretty awkward moment, but we'll get over it. Dean kissed me again and this time without any awkward interruptions.


	60. This isn't Possible

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

This isn't Possible

I was walking to my apartment late at night after my night class got finished at my local college. I was dreadfully tired because I've been studying hard for my final exams coming up next week. As I walked down the small alley that was shortcut to my place, I could have sworn I heard something following me.

I shook it off and told myself it was just my nerves getting the best of me. I continued walking and once again I heard a slight noise coming from close by. I tried to pick up my pace, but I was grabbed and thrown against the wall. I could barely keep my eyes open and I was losing conscience fast, but I could have sworn the person standing over me had a lot of sharp teeth.

When I regained conciseness, I was locked inside a large cell in an old rundown building. I looked around and saw nothing but darkness and old leaky pipes and cracked walls. It smelled absolutely horrible in hear, from mold to maybe a dead body. I wanted to gag, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. My whole body ached and I had no clue who was around here.

I leaned against the damp and cold wall in the cell I was in and I thought to myself about the situation I was in. How could I possibly get out of this? I was pretty much dead already. A door creaked open and a figure stepped into the room. They flicked on a dim light, but it was enough to see more off my dirty and gross surroundings.

The figure was creepy and I wanted to run, but there was no place to go. I was completely trapped with this man who I didn't know. He was completely scary looking and I figured it was the end of the road for me. The man got closer and even though he was kind of handsome, with short dark black hair and dark eyes, there was still a large unease in the pit of my stomach.

"Hello," he said with a sickening smile.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Joshua and I am a vampire."

"There is no such thing."

"Oh contraire little one. We are very real."

"What do you want from me?'

"I've been watching you for a while. You seem like you'd fit my pack really well. It would be nice to have another woman here. I want you to be a part of my group. Maybe even my mate."

"What? No way! I'm dreaming, this is a nightmare."

"I assure you that it's not."

He opened the cell door and walked over towards me. I tried to scoot into the wall and get away, but of course that wasn't going to work. He smiled once more but this time with all those sharp teeth that I thought I was imagining earlier.

"We'll be great together," he said sadistically.

He grabbed me and pulled me up to him, but before he could do anything, we heard a commotion coming from the room he came from just minutes before. He looked back at the closed door and said, "What the hell?"

There was still a loud commotion, but the door was slammed open and a man with a machete firmly in his hands, was standing there. He looked confident and he strode over to where we were. Joshua let go of me and I leaned against the wall, watching the two men stare each other down.

The man came closer and he was actually kind of good looking, beside the blood splatter on his face and on his hands. He was wearing a green jacket and a black shirt, with some blue jeans and boots.

"Hunter, you've come to the wrong nest," Joshua growled.

"Believe me, your nest isn't even alive anymore. My brother and I have taken good care of them," he said.

"You and your brother will not be able to kill me."

Joshua came back into the cell, grabbing me, and pulling me close to his chest.

"You come any closer, I'll break her neck," Joshua said.

"Don't you touch her, you son of a bitch," the man said.

"You won't be able to save this girl."

"Let's settle this one on one. Leave the girl out of this."

"Fine, suit yourself."

Joshua threw me to the ground and I watched the two go at it. The poor guy was getting tossed around like a rag doll. It was pretty horrible to watch, but he was putting up a good fight, he must do something like this for a living. On one of the blows, the man lost his machete and it skidded across the ground with a loud clatter.

I quickly ran over to grab it, but I had no clue what to do with it. Where do I stab this unnatural creature who's only been an urban legend in my mind? I looked at the guy who was currently getting choked against the opposite wall. I vaguely saw him communicate with me what to do with the machete.

He pointed to Joshua's neck inconspicuously and I caught the drift that I was supposed to chop of the head. I really didn't want to cut someone's head off, but if it saves the two of us from becoming victims of a killer vampire, I'm all for it. I grabbed my composure and used all my might to slice off the vampires head. It rolled across the room and his body dropped to the floor.

It was pretty gross, but I felt good, adrenaline pumping through my body. I looked at the man who saved me and he was still catching his breath.

"Thanks, nice job," he said, grabbing his machete back from my shaking hands.

"No problem, but if you didn't come here, I'd be one of them," I said, thinking of the possibility.

"Yeah, I guess. What's your name?"

"Timi. What's yours?"

"Dean."

"Dean, you okay?" a taller man asked as he came in.

"Yeah, I'm good Sam."

"Who's she?" Sam asked.

"This is Timi. He was going to turn her and she saved me," Dean said

"Nice to meet you. Are you okay?" Sam said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little freaked out."

"That's good. Do you need a ride home?" Sam asked.

"That would be great if you don't mind," I said.

"No we don't mind at all," Dean said with a gorgeous grin.

We left the building and the sight in the other room was brutal, tons of heads and bodies scattered on the floor. When we got outside, we walked over to a nice looking classic car and they threw there machetes into the trunk.

"Nice car," I said.

"Thanks," Dean said.

Sam opened the back door for me and I got in graciously. I told Dean, who was driving, where I lived and he set off to my apartment. We arrived in about an hour and we all got out of the car. They walked me to my apartment and I was actually pretty surprised that they did.

"Thank you both so much," I said as we were by my door.

"It was no problem. It's what we do," Dean said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, we've been in this business since we were kids," Sam said.

"Wow, now wonder you seemed like professionals," I said.

They smiled softly and Sam said, "See you around."

As his brother walked away, Dean said, "Good luck, if you ever need any help, give me a call."

He handed me a slip of paper and I said, "Thanks, I'll keep it handy."

"See you around," he said with a sexy grin and left my building.

I went into my apartment and laid in my bed, thinking about the crazy night I had. Who would have thought that creatures that go bump in the night were really real, and what else is out there that I don't know about. At least know I have two brothers who'll help me if I ever get into another jam.


	61. Stoplight Hotties

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

Stoplight Hotties

I was sitting at a stoplight waiting for it to turn green. I was on my way home after a long day of work and I couldn't wait to eat dinner and just relax on the couch. While I was waiting at the light, I was listening to Today's Hard Rock radio station on Pandora. I was tapping along on the steering wheel, whilst listening to one of my favorite songs.

As I was distracted by waiting for the light to change and listening to my favorite songs, a car pulled up next to me. I just happened to catch it in my peripheral vision and I looked over to see a sleek black car, which was definitely a classic. I looked through the downed window of the classic car and saw two hot men in the car.

The driver had short light brown hair and light stubble gracing his face. He was wearing a navy blue jacket, a blue and green flannel, and black t-shirt. The one next to him had mid-length brown hair, a clean shaven face, and he was wearing a red and white flannel shirt. The short haired one was bobbing his head and tapping his hands on the steering wheel just like I was before I got entranced in these two hotties.

The one with longer hair looked over at me and noticed I was staring. I felt so embarrassed staring at them. He nodded with a small smile and I did a timid smile back. I was still so embarrassed by getting caught gawking at them. The short haired one looked at the other guy and then followed his line of sight, catching my eyes with his. I couldn't really see his eyes, but they looked green to me.

He smirked at me and then finished it off with a wink before the car pulled away. I noticed it was a green light and I wondered how long it has been green. I pulled out, driving through my small city and lost track of that classic car that held those two sexy men. I continued to drive and couldn't keep my mind off of them.

I was getting close to home and I pulled up to another stoplight and waited. I noticed a car pulling up aside of me in my rearview mirror and it looked just like the car from earlier. Once they finally pulled alongside of me, it was definitely the car with the two men. The two were making a left turn, so since I was in the right hand lane, I was closer to the longer haired man.

I was wondering if they were staying at the local motel because that's where they were turning. Of course two men that were extremely hot weren't living in my town, I'd never be that lucky. The long hair guy caught me staring again and he raised his brow. My eyes went wide and I quickly turned my head in front of me, praying for the light to change before I died from the awkwardness.

I could feel the eyes on me and I wondered if it was both of the occupants of the classic car. I dared not look, even if I really wanted to. Finally, the light turned green and I drove off without even sparring them another glance. I did look in my side mirror to see the short haired one chuckling as he turned into the motel parking lot.

Once I got home, I plopped on my couch and rubbed my hands down my face. I couldn't believe how weird it was to get caught staring twice by those two guys. Who would have thought I would have even ran into them again after the first stoplight? I probably won't see them again once they finish whatever they're doing here, which is fine with me. Even though it would have been nice to get to know them, but it would have been awkward trying to apologize for staring at them so long.

I cleared my head of the two incidences and made supper, thinking that I'll never see those stoplight hotties again.


	62. The Short Gene

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

The Short Gene

I was trying to get my cereal, but someone put it on the top shelf where I can't reach it. I hated being short. It's always a nuisance when you're trying to reach something on the top shelf or looking for someone in a large crowd. Being short does have its perks though, like fitting into small places or not being seen by someone.

Now I'm not super short, but I'm not exactly average size. I'm pretty much in the middle of short and average. My boyfriend, Sam, is the complete opposite of me. He's way too tall. He's about 6'4", which is a complete difference to my 5'3" height. But the worst part is, he won't let me forget that I'm shorter than him, and it drives me insane.

Now don't get me wrong, I love my boyfriend, but sometimes he can get on my nerves. Speaking of the man who likes to make fun of my shortness. He came striding into the room with a small smile on his face. His hair has grown to his shoulders and is pretty much the same length as my own.

"Good morning, cutie," Sam said.

"Good morning, Sam," I said.

I was still on my tippy toes, trying to reach for the box, and he chuckled at me.

"Do you need some help?"

"No, I can do this myself."

"Okay."

He leaned against the wall and watched me trying to reach the box. I was getting absolutely nowhere, I'm pretty sure I was getting further away each time I reached for it. I groaned and dropped my arms in defeat.

"Are you done trying?" Sam asked with a small smile plastered on his face.

I let out a sigh and said, "Can you help me?"

He grinned wide and said, "Of course."

He walked over to where I was and all he did was lift his arm a bit and brought the box down. He handed it to me and I mumbled, "Thanks."

"You welcome. You're just so adorable," he said as he patted my head like a child.

"I hate you," I said.

"Aww… Come on, Timi."

I walked away and said, "Nope… I hate when you call me short, it's not my fault I got the short gene."

I heard Sam sigh behind me and he said, "You know I'm only messing with you. I like you being short."

"I know, because your always saying look how adorable I am and how cute I am."

"Yes, and I mean it."

He wrapped his arms around me from behind and I said, "Yeah, but I hate being so small. I always have to ask for help for getting stuff out of reach and I also get lost in crowds."

"Yeah, but I love helping you reach stuff and my height makes it easy to find you when you're lost. I love being able to hold you like this and you always get us out of jams when your able to fit into small spaces."

"I guess so… I always feel safe when I'm with you and you help me out a lot."

"See, so being short isn't too bad, right?"

I turned in his arms, looked up at him, and said, "Yeah… but promise me something."

"Yeah, sure, anything."

"Next time, can you put the cereal on a shelf that I can reach?"

He started laughing and nodded his head, "Okay, I'll make sure to keep it in your reach."

He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my lips. Maybe being short isn't so bad after all.


End file.
